I Hope You Dance
by lovemesomecrazy
Summary: Kurt and Santana are best friends making a living in NY. When one door is closed for them will 27 year old Blaine open another? ((RATED M FOR LANGUAGE/ADULT SITUATIONS-only because they don't have a R)) **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here is another journey into my mind. It came to me as I was reading ff aloud of the streets off of Time Square - yes... it was that 'entertaining'. And well headcanon was born. I really hope y'all like it. Just a SN this is rated M for language and more of an adult context, but nothing more, it's really more of a R but FF . net does not do R.. so here you have it. Enjoy ! - PS I do not own Glee - I do; however, own a bunch of crap.**

* * *

Kurt slowly shuffled from his bedroom of the apartment he shared with his best friend, Santana, to the kitchen in a desperate search for coffee. His head is pounding and he was finding it harder and harder to breathe. _Ugh I am getting sick. Great, just great._ A sudden coughing fit left him clutching his counter for support. His lungs felt like they were going to explode.

"Gayby, you need to go to the doctor." Santana said to him while covering her face with her arm; as if that would protect her from the germs.

"I know, but I really don't want to move. Everything hurts; I just want to go to bed." He replied sullenly, still clutching the counter.

"I'm calling Dr. Craig, I'm making you an appointment for this morning, try to make yourself presentable."

"Ugh fine, you're taking me."

"As long as you don't breathe on me, fine. I have a hot date tonight; I can't get her sick." She answered as she reached for her phone.

"I do _not_ want the details."

"You're just mad that you aren't getting the D."

"Santan-" he tried to joke. Unfortunately, his chest chose that moment become tight as his coughing fit started once again.

"I'm calling now."

Kurt drug himself towards the bathroom and started the shower. He glanced at himself in the mirror and he willed himself not to cry. He looked awful. His eyes were sunken, and his skin was an unnatural shade of grey. His nose was as red as Rudolph's and his hair – oh, don't think about the hair.

He slowly stripped and practically climbed into the shower. The hot water felt good beating across his skin, but the heat quickly made him feel weak so he allowed himself to crouch on the floor of the shower and let it beat across his back.

He must have fallen asleep because he woke up to Santana practically in the tub with him trying to get him to his feet.

"I- I'm cold." He managed to choke out.

"Well no shit!" She shouted as she tried to help in off the ground. "You scared me half to death, asshole. You have been in here so long the water ran cold. What would possess you to sleep in a shower - with water? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so tired."

"Come on, stand up. I'll help you get dressed. Dr. Craig will see you as soon as we can get down there."

"I can't stand up, you'll- you'll see my penis… That's private." Okay, the fever was setting in and he was starting to get delirious. What is he even talking about?

"Lady, it wouldn't be the first time I saw your _penis _and it won't be the last. Hell you were walking around here naked as the day you were born last week."

"So were you, I didn't want you to feel lonely." He tried to laugh, but failed miserably.

"Like I said, up on three. One. Two. Three." On three she hoisted Kurt to his feet and into a towel. "Now come on let's get you to your room."

Santana made Kurt hold her around her shoulder and she led him to his room. He tried to reach for a pair of his jeans that were folded over a chair but Santana quickly snatched them away. "Sorry love, but today you are wearing sweatpants."

Even sick as he was Kurt felt scandalized. "No! Absolutely not. I am not leaving this apartment in sweatpants!"

"Are you strong enough to tuck and squeeze your ass into your jeans?"

"I do _not_ tuck and I can do it."

"Fine." She said as she threw him a pair of briefs and the dark washed skinny jeans at him. He slowly pulled up the underwear and started to put on the jeans. By the time he had them to his knees his body gave out on him and he collapsed onto the bed. "See. Now I'm going to take them off and you're putting on your sweats." Kurt groaned and reluctantly let Santana dress him. "You owe me big time for this."

"You love me." Santana rolled her eyes and her best friend. Yes she did love him. The two of them have been through more in their lives than they really should have. But there is no changing the past; only going forward with the future.

* * *

After a half an hour Santana was finally able to get Kurt to stand up long enough for her to get him ready. They left shortly afterwards. Taking Kurt's condition into account, Santana called ahead to have a cab meet them in front of their brownstone. Luckily, it pulled up just as they were exiting the building.

The cab driver looked at the pair as if he was going to catch the plague the entire trip. Santana made sure to tip him an extra few dollars and laughed as he frantically Lysol-ed his entire cab after they got out.

The two slowly descended the stairs to the basement office of the small practice. Kurt seemed to be getting worse by the minute. Santana was practically dragging him up to the window.

"How can I help you?" The secretary asked through her window.

"Kurt Hummel here to see Dr. Craig." The receptionist looked down at the list in front of her.

"Um, he's not on his schedule." She said snidely.

Santana was already getting sick of her shit and they hadn't even been in the office for an entire minute yet. "Why don't you look again because I spoke with the doctor myself less than two hours ago and he told us to come right in."

The girl skimmed the computer and looked right back at Santana. "Sorry, there is nothing there. I have an appointment tomorrow he can come in."

Santana was fuming now. "Listen little girl. If I have to go back there and get Louis myself I will. Don't tempt me." She pulled a twenty out of her bag and shoved it through the window. "Now here is Kurt's copay. Run along and tell Dr. Craig we are here. In case you haven't noticed he can barely stand. " The secretary was about to roll her eyes when a man came up behind her.

"Is there a problem here?" The man questioned. The secretary started to answer with a 'no', but Santana quickly cut her off.

"Yes there is a problem. I spoke with Dr. Craig about two hours ago about my roommate. He told us to come right in and your office staff is telling us that we don't have an appointment and to come back tomorrow. My friend passed out in the shower this morning and needs to see the doctor now. I gave her his copay now I expect-" Her tirade was abruptly stopped by another coughing attack which sent Kurt to the floor.

The man ran from the office out to the door which led into the waiting room. "Oh my goodness. Let's get you up. Kittura call Dr. Craig out here now." Less than a minute later Dr. Craig and the man were helping Kurt to his feet and walking him into the examination room.

The next half an hour passed in a blur for Santana. Kurt was pretty much out of it for the majority of the visit, becoming weaker as the minutes passed. The doctor and nurse would rush in and out of the room with all sorts of different equipment and doing different tests.

"Well I am calling an ambulance to bring him to the hospital. I have a feeling that he has the flu and a possible case of pneumonia. It's vital that he get antivirals and treated for the pneumonia. It is an epidemic this season. Santana, I am also going to prescribe you Tamiflu to help prevent you from getting it. It will be at the hospital pharmacy waiting for you." The doctor left the room quickly and called ahead to the emergency room. She heard him tell the girl – Kitty? – to make sure that the entire place is cleaned and every patient get masks today on his way to the phone.

"Tana, I feel like shit."

"I know babe." She said brushing the hair out of his face as he lie curled into a ball on the exam table. His skin was cold and clammy and she frowned as she rubbed his shoulder. They may ride each other's cases all the time but they really did love each other. They were the ying to each other's yang. Santana would never admit it, but she was scared. She knew how bad the flu was the season, she heard about the people dying and local states declaring states of emergencies. She quickly began to overreact in her head. _I can't lose him; he's all I have left after Liliana. I need him. He's my best friend._

"Hey, are you okay?" She heard a voice from the door ask.

Santana quickly broke out of her trance and turned to face the voice. "Yea, I just hate seeing him like this."

"He'll be okay."

"But how do you know? People have died from this."

"Mostly immunocompromised persons and the elderly. As long as he is normally healthy he should be okay. You really seem to love him."

"He's my best friend."

"I'm sorry if I'm overstepping, but how long have you been together?"

As worried as she was, she couldn't help but laugh at the tiny man. "Ay Dios mio, together? Um, no. He's just my friend. We don't exactly play for each other's team. Well maybe we do if you really want to get technical. No matter, we are both capital G gay."

He couldn't help but laugh at the crassness of the woman in front of him. He liked her.

"Do you have a problem with that? Because if you do-" He quickly cut her off.

"No, no problem. I just like you, you have a rare fire." With that the conversation brought to a halt as the paramedics came in to the room to transfer Kurt to the hospital. Kurt was pretty much gone at this point, his body losing its battle to the fatigue plaguing it.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 1! Review if you like it :) And shouts to BritBoJangles my main bitch :) Only 10 more months until we are creating havoc and causing mayhem in the streets of LA. #ILoveYouBaby (Artie voice)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 :D Decided to post this one early because one was lonely ;)  
**

* * *

It took a week for Kurt to be discharged from the hospital and another week after that before he was strong enough to return to work. _Shit._ Kurt really hoped he had enough sick time to pay for all of that time out of work; otherwise he was going to be royally screwed.

Despite feeling better, Kurt experienced a myriad of lingering symptoms. He was still experiencing the myalgias and fatigue, which took a greatertoll on his body since he spent most of his day on his feet. He wanted nothing more than to crawl back into his bed and sleep away the lingering aches and pains, but he had to get back to his life. The world was not going to stop revolving because he was sick.

He paused in the living room on his way out the door and saw Santana sitting in the living room starting at _the picture_; the picture they both tried to not stare it, because it usually ended up just like this. He sighed and stepped closed to her. As the distance between them shortened he saw her shoulders bob from sobs. He quickly rounded the couch and threw his arms around his best friend. She looked at him through tear glossed eyes. "It's still so hard." She choked out with a sob.

"I know. I know." He whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair and held her tight. This was a common occurrence in their home. People told them it would get easier; they told them it would get better. They made the mistake of listening to them. It hadn't gotten easier and it was certainly not better.

After a few minutes their tears stopped flowing and their breaths evened out. Kurt took the picture from Santana and kissed it before putting it back on the shelf.

"Come on San, we are going to be late."

"Yea." She quickly put herself together before grabbing her pocketbook and heading out the door with Kurt. "Shit its cold." She complained as they exited their home on their way to the subway.

"Well it is January, Tan."

"You're lucky you're still sick or I would show you where to stick that sarcasm."

"I love you." He laughed. "But I have to stop at Duane Reade on my way home from work and pick up some prescriptions. Chinese when we get home?"

"Only if you buy the wine."

"When would I ever not buy the wine?"

"True." She replied grabbing his hand and making their way down to the subway.

* * *

4:15_. Only fifteen more minutes until I'm out of here._ Blaine had a ridiculously stressful day at work. Between their billing manager putting in her notice and Kittura, Kitty, being her normal bitchy self he was going to pull his hair out. If he wasn't as overwhelmed with everything as he was he would fire her, but no part about him wanted to hire a new secretary and new billing manager at the same time. He closed Quickbooks and cleaned up his office a bit. He was more than ready to go home and after he talking to his the head office assistant he was leaving.

On his way out to talk to her he heard Christie, one of the Medical Assistants, talking to Dr. Craig. "Kurt Hummel was released from the hospital last week and I scheduled him for a follow up tomorrow. He said the myalgias and fatigue are persisting but the cough is better."

Blaine perked up. The first time he had seen the patient was when he practically passed out in the waiting room. He was unsure why, but there was something about the man that drew him to him, and something also eerily familiar about him.

"Good, make sure you tell Miss Wilde to make sure that Mr. Hummel is brought straight into an exam room when he gets here. I don't think he is contagious anymore but I don't want to take the risk."

"Yes sir." Christie said as she headed back to her desk to re-submerse herself in her pile of paperwork. _Ugh she was drowning just like I was. She needs an assistant. Hell I need an assistant. Maybe I'll get an assistant for both of us._ Blaine shook himself out of the zone he got lost in and went to talk to Gloria.

"Hey Glor, any hits on the ad for Gail's job? Any _good _hits?"

"Yea, I set up two interviews for tomorrow, both look pretty promising. They both have over ten years of experience in medical billing and both have knowledge of our software."

"Oh thank God, I really don't want to train anyone. I just don't have the time or the energy."

"I know Blaine. Anyway, how are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, the anniversary is coming up."

"Yea. I-I'm okay I guess. We are just taking it a day at a time. He said forcing a smile.

"Ugh, Christie fine, I hope he doesn't bring his _friend_ back with him. That chick has a serious attitude problem. Crazy self." Blaine heard Kitty say just a couple of feet away.

"Kittura, you are one to talk. Now watch how you speak of patients, I am already not happy with how you treated Ms. Lopez and Mr. Hummel the last time they were here. You are on thin ice, check your attitude." Blaine has finally had it with Kitty. He finally lost his temper with her. If you knew Blaine, you knew it was a rarity for him to lose his temper, he was always calm and in control. Christie and Gloria silently giggled with their mouths gaping at the outburst.

"Hey Blaine, why don't you head out? I'll finish up here." Christie mentioned to Blaine.

"Yea, I think I'll do that, I need to get home." Blaine rushed back to his office and put on his coat and grabbed his backpack. The amount of things he had to shuttle back and forth to work would be a lot easier if he had a car. But, this is New York; he'll deal with taking a back pack on the subway.

As he exited his office he put the ear buds in his ears and let the music take him to his happy place. Music, his only escape, and one love he had that he never had to worry about leaving him. He put on Luther's greatest hits and let the soulful baritone feel his ears and calm his nerves.

He was lost in the world of notes and chords and his body was remotely taking him on his routine home. Auto pilot took over and he didn't even realize that he was already at the pharmacy until he walked straight into someone carrying a handful of prescriptions.

* * *

It was a long, miserable day at work for Kurt. He had two weeks' worth or orders to inventory, he had to start on next month's orders, plan the displays for the next two weeks, and fix everything that they people filling in for him managed to destroy while he was away. All of this while he still felt like garbage and should still technically be at home getting better. He was going against doctor's orders by going back to work, but his bills were not going to pay themselves. They may have the basement apartment in a brownstone in Brooklyn, but it was still New York and everything was expensive. He and Santana were not planning on living together forever; money in the bank is a luxury he would like to keep.

By the time Kurt got to Duane Reade he was regretting his choice to go back to work. His body was screaming at him and he couldn't say he blamed it. Thank goodness tomorrow was a half day and he would be at his desk placing the stores orders.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The way-too-cheerful pharmacy tech asked from behind the desk.

"Kurt Hummel, here to pick up my refill for my Lexapro and new prescriptions from erythromycin and Robutussin with codine." He lady nodded and went to grab his prescriptions as he refocused his attention on the 164 unread emails in his inbox. _Ugh_, and he has to respond to each and every one of them. Not like he had anything better to do tonight; just sleep. Who needs sleep? Not his sick body, nope.

"Here you are Mr. Hummel. That will be thirty dollars; antibiotics are free." Kurt handed her his credit card and signed for the medicine. "Thank you, I hope you feel better."

"Thank you, have a nice night." He replied politely before turning to walk away. He lost himself in an email from the buyer of his company complaining that the warehouse messed up his order for the displays. It was going to be a disaster and he had no time to fix it. He had no other choice but to be fashion forwards and 'make it work'. He felt a migraine beginning_. Great, those are coming back; another thing to talk to the doctor about tomorrow._ He was about thirty seconds away from losing his marbles when the force of another body knocked him out of his trance.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry I should have been paying attention to what I was doing! I always get lost in my music, and oh I'm sorry." Blaine began to ramble as he bent to pick up the bag that was knocked out of Kurt's hands.

"Oh, no – it's quite alright, it was my fault. I shouldn't be reading emails and walking at the same time; it's a recipe for disaster."

"I know right, I do it all the time for work. It's become a horrible habit-" Blaine finally stopped rambling and looked at the person he walked into. "Oh Kurt, hi."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Kurt was obviously confused. Confused but captivated. The man standing before him was absolutely stunning.

"Oh, forgive me, the last time I saw you, you were pretty much unconscious. My name is Blaine; I am the office manager for Dr. Craig."

"Oh my God, I am so embarrassed. I am so sorry for all of that." Kurt's cheeks flushed. This gorgeous man had seen him on one of his worst days ever and in sweatpants. _Sweatpants._

"Don't be, we all get sick. Well, uh, I'll let you go; you look like you need some more rest."

"Yea, I still feel pretty horrible."

"Well I must say you look a lot better. Not that you looked badly before, I-just – yea. I'm going to stop talking now."

Kurt just laughed at Blaine. _Is he flirting with me? That's adorable._ "Well thank you Blaine. I'll see you around." Kurt smiled at Blaine and walked away; being sure to put his phone away in his satchel before walking. He didn't want walk into any other people tonight, his luck couldn't be the good twice.

* * *

**Erin May made this possible and I lurves her -ps reviews spark my cre-ay-tiv-eetay  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I must say I was plesantly surprised with Glee last night. I'm still mad about Blam thing, they handled well so far, and the writers addressed my concern but Ugh. Ok enough lol. I enjoy nothing**

* * *

"You are a horrible person. I really don't want to do this, Tan." Kurt whined. Santana was dragging them out to a new gay club that opened in the city. _'Finally one that has just as many women as there are men! A sausage party does nothing for me Kurt!'_

"Well my mother didn't give me the middle name Diabla for nothing, Kurt. Of course I am a horrible person. But – you love every moment of it and you love me."

"I don't know why I do, but yes, I do." Kurt sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked pretty damn good if he said so himself. This wasn't one of those _types_ of clubs. This was a dress to impress and have a good time establishment. It reminds him of the clubs he went to when he was in LA; live entertainment, separate dance rooms, ability to talk and meet people.

He was finally well; it had only taken almost a month. He didn't really want to drink but Santana wanted to get her 'lady kisses' on, so he was going to humor her.

"You know Gayby, you really should get out there and test the waters again. You deserve better than random hookups."

"Tan! You make me sound like a whore. I don't have random hookups. I dated two men in my entire life and got bored of them quickly. You can hardly call relationships that last over a month random hookups."

"You fucked 'em and dumped 'em Kurt."

"Eh, it just wasn't 'right'." Santana rolled her eyes and fixed her skin tight red halter dress. Santana looked good and she knew it. "Okay Satan, let's go get this over with."

"Just give love a chance."

"Tan, you're one to talk; we are not going to find love at the club. Besides you just want to get yours, this has nothing to do with love."

"You're right, let's just go get some and burn off some of the pent up sexual frustration." Kurt just winked at her as they linked arms and headed out in search of a cab.

* * *

"Brittany, I really don't want to go out tonight." Blaine complained over the phone to his friend.

"You have an empty house Blaine, enjoy it. Come see me."

"But I have so much work to do; I'm probably just going to do some paperwork."

"You know, it makes me sad when my dolphin doesn't want to see me."

"Ugh fine, Britt, I'll come. But you are giving me a Disaronno comped."

"Of course, just get your sexy ass over to this club. It's already filling up. And there are some hot dolphins here tonight."

"Britt, I'm not looking for a man. None of them want anything to do with this."

"Then they are stupid. I would know. Oh my God Blaine, I think I'm in love. An angel just walked in, and babe she has a good looking man with her. I gotta go, she's coming this way." Blaine heard the click before he could even open his mouth to reply. He just ran his fingers through his hair quickly before picking up his wallet and heading out. A night out would do him good. He really needed a good stress reliever.

* * *

It took less than ten minutes for Santana to ditch Kurt for the beautiful blonde bartender. He sat down next to Santana at the bar and ordered a Blue Hawaiian.

"So you must be the reason men fall in love." He heard whispered in his ear. He turned around to the voice and saw a middle aged balding man smiling at him. It was making him uncomfortable.

"Seriously? You're kidding right?"

"I'm going to need a cold glass of water, because baby you're making me hot."

"Uh, I'm sorry, I'm here with someone."

"Who, that woman next to you? She hardly seems you're type."

"And you would know my type how-" Kurt was cut off by a familiar voice cutting into the conversation.

"No, he's here with me. Please leave my boyfriend alone before I remove you myself." He looked towards the voice just as lips met his with a chaste kiss. "Hey baby."

BOOM. SNAP. KRACKLE. POP. _Whoa._

Kurt was so shocked that Blaine –BLAINE! – kissed him and it felt so right, that he didn't even notice the man stalk away.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to invade your personal space, but he's a regular here- I knew that he was not about to leave you alone."

"Oh no, it's quite okay. Er, thanks." _Did he feel it too? Oh my God I hope so. I didn't even know that fireworks were a legitimate thing._ "So, do you come here a lot?"

"No, not really, but I come here enough. My best friend is the blonde that your friend seems to have taken a liking too." The two men looked over at the women who were shamelessly flirting with each other. Kurt had a feeling that he was going to need to put his earplugs to use before long

"That's adorable. I haven't seen her that smitten in a long time."

"Smitten? Really?" Blaine laughed at Kurt's choice of vernacular.

"What? It's what she is."

"I suppose." He paused and looked over to the women. "Hey Britt, I'll take two Disaronnos on the rocks."

"Oh you didn't have to; I normally don't drink hard drinks, too strong for me."

"Oh _boyfriend_,you will love this. It's smooth. So, so good."

"Well, I suppose." Blaine just smiled as he gave handed over his glass.

"Bottoms up!"

"Oh my goodness this is amazing."

"I know. So, enough about the drinks and the girls over here, tell me about yourself."

The two men sat at the bar for the next two hours talking about everything, but yet nothing at all. By the end of the night they knew the basics about each other: what they do for a living, what neighborhoods they live in, and what kind of music they listen to. They chatted about their childhood dreams of stardom and where reality actually bought them. Both men skirted around the most intimate details of their lives, but both were having such a good time that neither of them had noticed.

"Do you want another?" Blaine asked as Kurt was finishing his second drink.

"No, I really can't. I shouldn't even have drank as much as I did with my meds."

"I understand." Blaine was on his fourth drink was definitely starting to feel the buzz. "So, Kurtsie-"

"Kurtsie? Really Blaine." Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Sssshhh Kurtsie, come outside with me. I'm-I'm going to hail a cab. Hail. What a funny word. Hail rhymes with mail."

"Ohh-kay, you are definitely done for tonight. I'm putting you on time out. Let's get you to that cab."

The two stumbled out to the to the street. Well, Blaine stumbled and Kurt tripped over him. "So _boyfriend_-" Blaine slurred, making sure to elongate the 'boyfriend'. "-gimme your number. I wan' talk to you." Blaine fumbled with the phone trying to unlock the phone.

"Do you want me to put it in?" For a second Blaine thought about saying yes, but he quickly sobered when he remember what his background picture was.

"Oh, definitely, just not tonight." He said with a wink. Kurt just laughed and rolled his eyes. _Shit_, Kurt thought_, now I'm going to have that image in my head. Looks like a cold shower for me tonight. Ugh._

"No, no, I got it. I can't remember my passcode." Blaine quickly lied with a giggle. "I'll give you muh-my number."

Kurt didn't even notice the avoidance; he was in his own little, slightly intoxicated, world floating on cloud nine. He quickly pulled out his phone and waited for Blaine to answer.

"It's, um, nine wuh-one seven, fivefivefive, two ohhhh, six ohhhh." Kurt could not help but to laugh at the way Blaine said the numbers. A cab pulled up before they had a chance to speak anymore. Kurt pressed save and quickly sent a text to Blaine.

**Just making sure you gave me the right number. ;) Text me when you get home – so I know you're still alive. - Kurt**

He heard the text chime play in Blaine's pocket as he attempted at getting him in the cab. The cabby rolled his eyes at his drunk fare before putting the car in gear. Blaine pressed his forehead against the window and pouted – _fucking pouted_ – and waved as the cab pulled away. Kurt shook his head, he barely knew the man – hell he didn't even know his last name – but he was definitely going to be the death of him.

Kurt turned around after the can rounded the corner and went to go look for Santana. It didn't take long for him to find her. She maintained her perch at the bar talking to Brittany.

"Lady, why are you still here, why are you not giving that sexy hobbit the d right now?"

"Uh Santana, he was drunk. I'm not going to have a drunken hook up. Besides, he's nice, maybe I'll ask him out for coffee."

"I told you to give love a chance."

"Tan, this is hardly love. We just happen to run into each other quite often."

"When else have you run into him?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?"

"Uh, no." Santana turned in her seat to face him.

"Well you know that he's the manager at Dr. Craig's office."

"Yea –"

"Well the other week when I went to pick up my prescriptions we kind of walked into each other at Duane Reade; literally."

"Huh." Santana looked at him with the all-knowing eyes that only Santana could give. "It's like – fate."

"Oh boy, now I know you're drunk. You're talking nonsense."

"Whatever. So Hummel, are you ready to blow this popsicle stand?" Kurt rolled his eyes at his drunk friend.

"You're not going to wait for Brittany?"

"She's not that kinda girl." She replied with a wink. "I got her number and we are going to go out for dinner next weekend."

"Look who's giving love a chance now."

"Oh shut it, let's head home." They linked arms, once again, and left in search of a cab. Since it was last call cabs were a plenty and it took only a matter of seconds before they were on their way back to their apartment.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he quickly took it out.

**Hei, just ggt home. I d neverr give u thee wrong numbr. U 2 sexxy 4 that. - Blaine**

Kurt rolled his eyes before replying.

**I guess spell check is not your friend when you are drunk. Uh, thanks, you're not too bad looking yourself. Text me in the morning when you can type discernibly. – Kurt**

He smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket and Santana leaned into curl into his side. Kurt wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "You know Kurt; I really hope this is it for us. I really want to be happy again."

"I know San, me too." Kurt stroked her long, thick locks all the way back to their apartment. He really did hope that this was it. Maybe there was something that could be with Blaine. Maybe he was the one that could finally make him happy again. There will always be a huge hole in his heart, but hopefully someone can help partially fill that void.

* * *

Ps im mad they are making me like Adam.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is it guys... **

**and I give you - chapter 4**

* * *

Morning came too early for Kurt. It was seven am on a Saturday and he was awake. He was awake at seven am on a Saturday morning after he went out the night before. Why? Because he was still catching up with his job. The damn flu was still messing with him.

Hey quickly dressed -quickly being an hour rather than his normal hour and a half- and grabbed his satchel. He put on the coffee to brew for Santana before peaking into her room. He found her cocooned into her duvet, dead to the world. He smiled and quietly closed the door. He didn't want to wake her.

Ear buds in his ear, he put on his favorite playlist and quickly lost himself in the soulful sounds of old school R&B. There was a place that only the likes of Lenny Williams and Etta James could take him to. It was his happy place, a place that he never wanted to leave.

Before he knew it he was in Chelsea at a local magazine shop picking up a good stock of next month's fashion magazines. Truth be told, he could have done this in Brooklyn but Chelsea was one of his favorite neighborhoods. More than anything he wanted to be able to live there, or the Village, but he liked not having to live pay check to pay check in Brooklyn. He paid for his purchase with his company card and quickly walked the several blocks to Pret.

Pret was his go-to place to work. It wasn't too loud, and it was literally lined with chargers. It was perfect to hang out, work, or both. He took out his lap top and spread out the first few magazines. He was the merchandiser for the Macy's juniors department. He needed to make sure that his displays reflected the current "style" as dictated by the press. Mostly, he made sure he displayed the styles with his own signature flair; one that higher-ups loved it because the sales of the merchandise on display rose 68 percent when he took over the job. He tirelessly stalked fashion blogs, magazines, and the media to see what was the next up and coming fad. He then made sure that his section was full of whatever that may have been. It was a huge responsibility, and one that twenty-one year olds rarely had.

"Buy me a rose, call me from work, open the door for me, what would it hurt? Show me you love me by the look in your eyes. These are the little things I need the most in my life." Kurt sang softly as his iPod played. This was one of his favorite songs. Truth be told, it wasn't that his prior relationships bored him. It was that they were too self-centered. Kurt just wanted to be appreciated and loved. He was a hopeless romantic and looked for the little things, such as those, and if a man does not get that – he didn't want to waste his time with them.

His phone vibrating across the table stole his attention to the hideous mess of an outfit they had a poor model wearing. He quickly unlocked it and smiled at what he saw.

**ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE  
FROM BLAINE**

**Kurt, I am so, so, so, so sorry for getting that drunk last night. I am terribly embarrassed. Will you ever forgive me? – Blaine**

He waited a few minutes to text back, laughing as he remembered a book that he came across about the rules of dating and their ridiculous four hour rule. There was no way he would leave this beautiful man hanging for four hours. Those women were nuts.

**There's nothing to forgive. It happens. I actually had a really good time last night. Even if you did joke about me 'putting it in' last night. ;) – Kurt**

The reply was pretty much instantaneous.

**No, I didn't… OMG I am soooo sorry. That was terribly inappropriate of me. – Blaine**

Kurt closed his laptop and leaned back in the seat his was sitting in. After taking a sip of his coffee he replied.

**No, no. Stop. I mean, when you're drunk you say things you mean. And hey, maybe one day… if you're really lucky… - Kurt**

_Oh my God, I can't believe I actually sent that. He is going to think I am crazy. _

**Well then, I will just have to be a really good boy so I can get that lucky. – Blaine**

Kurt bit his lip and thought hard about his reply.

**I like to play hard to get, you're really going to have to work hard at that. – Kurt**

**Well it's a good thing that I appreciate the fact that the best things in life aren't free. – Blaine**

**I really did have a good time last night. – Kurt**

**Well you will have to let me take you out, alcohol free this time. – Blaine**

**Absolutely, let me know when. I'd love to see you again – Kurt**

**I have to be honestly with you, that kiss was amazing last night, and it wasn't even real. – Kurt**

**Can I be honest with you? – Blaine**

Kurt felt his heart sink and his breaths pick up pace.

**Absolutely. – Kurt**

**I felt something when I kissed you then. I just did it to get that guy away from you, but in that moment I never wanted to stop. I haven't felt that way about a kiss in quite a long time. – Blaine**

He let out a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding.

**I have never felt that way about a kiss. – Kurt**

**Well, would you like you to go for coffee after work on Monday? – Blaine**

**I'd love to. The Coffee Break in Bay Ridge? – Kurt**

**5pm, I'll be there. – Blaine**

**I look forward to it. But I have to go; I really have to get some work done. I'll call you later xx - Kurt**

**Well I bid you adieu kind sir. – Blaine**

Kurt internally flailed as he pocketed his phone and went back to his work. He spent the rest of the morning at that seat in the café, a smile permanently etched onto his face.

* * *

The next few two days flew by in a daze. Kurt and Blaine texted constantly and were becoming more and more flirtatious. The evening of their date, Blaine got to the coffee shop early, ordered their coffees and claimed the two overstuffed chairs in the quietest corner of the shop. He sent a quick message to Kurt to let him know that he was there and allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts.

Blaine was terrified. He felt this immense pull to Kurt. He wanted to know everything about the younger man that managed to steal his heart at hello. But he was so worried that once he knew everything about him, Kurt wouldn't want him anymore. Blaine came with baggage; baggage that the men that he has dated really want nothing to do with. There was also a nagging feeling that he knew Kurt from somewhere. His face was so familiar, so welcoming, it felt so safe. _But why?_

His train of thought was derailed by the sight of the tall beautiful man walking into the shop. Even with the bitterly cold wind that was blowing outside, his hair stayed styled to perfection. The oh-so-well-fitting pants, which hugged him in all the right places, were slightly covered by the, just as well fitting, pea coat. More than anything Blaine wanted to make him his. But, in order to do so, he had to tell him the truth. He had to tell him everything,

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt greeted him with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I can't tell you how nervous I've been."

"Why have you been nervous?" Blaine coyly smiled.

"I don't know. I guess it's been awhile for me with the whole 'dating' thing."

"Yea, me too. But, I'm glad you're here now. I've really been looking forward to spending some sober time with you." They both laughed and Blaine handed Kurt the cup of coffee.

"Oh you didn't have to do that!"

"I know, but I asked you to come, so I pay. I just hope I got something you like."

Kurt took a sip of his, now perfectly temperature, coffee and moaned softly. "Ohmigosh, it's perfect. How did you know my coffee order?"

"I dunno, you just seemed like a nonfat latte kind of guy."

"Oh, I think I'm going to marry you." Kurt teased and the two nervously laughed.

"I just might hold you up to that." And with that, the flirting began. The two shared playful banter for the next hour. They laughed so hard they cried and they both had the best time either man could remember in quite a while.

Blaine looked at his watch. _Shit, I really have to get going._ "Hey Kurt."

"Yea?"

"As disappointed as I am to say it, I have to get going soon. But before I do, there is something I want to talk to you about."

Kurt wasn't comfortable with the sudden change in his voice. He began to wait for the, 'I really like you, but', but that particular but didn't come. "Anything."

"Kurt, there is something about you, something completely mesmerizing. I really want to get to know you better, and I want you to know me better. More than anything I want to make you my boyfriend." _Okay, never mind, here comes the but._ Kurt stilled. "But, there is something you have to know first."

"You're not dying are you? Or a spy with the CIA?" Kurt tried to joke to lighten the mood. Right now, for him, it was one of those 'laugh so you don't cry' type of situations.

"No, no. Nothing like that, thankfully. But there is someone that is very important in my life, and unfortunately that means you have to share me."

"Oh my God! I am the other woman aren't I? Well, so to speak." Kurt was starting to get very angry. Of course he would be taken. Of course Kurt would fall for an unobtainable man. Damn, he really knew how to pick them.

"Kurt, no, no. Please look at me. There is no other man in my life." Kurt looked back up at Blaine as the lump in his throat start to disappear. "But there is however, another woman… my daughter."

Kurt stilled and just stared at Blaine for a little while_. _His daughter._ His daughter. He has a daughter._ The thought tugged on his heart strings a little as he tried to compose himself. After an awkward few minutes Kurt finally spoke. "Okay, you have a daughter. But, but why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know, well I do, and it's just, ugh. Let me start over. Dating ever since Tony died has been next to impossible." _Oh my God, his boyfriend, partner, husband – _whatever _– died too. Shit. I just want to hold him right now._ "I have been out with a few guys but they all take off as soon as they heard that I am a father, a single father at that. They never even gave me a chance. The second I saw you, even as sick as you were that first time, there was something about you. There was something about you that I had to have. It was like fate when we bumped into each other at the pharmacy and then again at the club. It's like the universe was trying to tell us something. I just wanted you to get a chance to know me and like me before I told you about her."

"Blaine, I am the last person to judge someone because they have a child. I would not have blown you off for that. I really like you; I'll like anything that is important to you."

A lone tear fell down Blaine's face as Kurt took his hand. "Kurt-"

"No, stop, I like you, and your daughter is a part of you so I look forward to getting to know both of you."

Blaine couldn't help but notice the sadness that he was trying to hide, but the eyes were the window to the soul and, to Blaine, Kurt was an open book. _Why is he so sad?_

"Okay. So, now I know. I want to see a picture of her."

"Okay." Blaine smiled and took out his phone. He unlocked it and showed the picture on his wallpaper to Kurt.

"Oh my goodness, she is so beau-" Before he finished his sentence his face dropped and looked Blaine in the eyes. The emotion that Blaine saw in those eyes and in his face was an emotion that he had never seen before, one that he couldn't even begin to describe. Kurt's eyes welled with tears and he jumped up. "I'm sorry. I-I can't. I have to go." He picked up his satchel and ran out of the café leaving Blaine in complete shock. _What just happened?_

Before he could even process what just transpired, he noticed that Kurt left his phone on his chair. He hoped it wasn't locked so he could at least find Santana's number and tell her that he left his phone. What he saw on his wallpaper left him stunned. Everything suddenly made sense.

* * *

Kurt ran all of the way home in hysterical sobs. He threw open the door to their apartment as was greeted by Santana.

"Hey, how was the hot date?" She was all smiles until she actually laid her eyes on her best friend. He was a mess. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"He-he has a daughter."

"Okay? What's the big deal?" She asked. Of all people, Kurt wasn't in a position to run from someone with a child.

"It's her, Tan. It's Liliana."

* * *

**So, did you see that coming? Do you know what _that_ is?  
**

**Review :o) Reviews make the stars align and bring about more sexy pictures of Chris and Darren... well that's what I believe at least. And omg last night, I just. Creys. I had feels**

**Thank you Erin-May, even though I send you group texts. You're the ying to my yang the yo to my lo  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**And most will be explained here :D  
**

* * *

Blaine stared at the image on Kurt's lock screen. Out of all of the people in the world, it was Kurt. No wonder he looked so familiar. He could see it all now. His eyes, even though they were a different color, were just as striking as hers. While she definitely looked more like her mother, if his assumptions were correct, you could tell she was her father's daughter. That whole time he was thinking how perfectly her appearance fit with him and Tony, when the whole time it was fate playing a heartbreaking game of love lost and found.

Blaine did not fault him, was not mad, and was hurt no longer than a few minutes after Kurt's sudden outburst. More than anything else he wished he knew what was going on in his brain so he could find a way to help him through it. Was this the reason why he looked so sad when he told him about Michi? He wanted to learn the whys and the hows of how they were in the situation they were now in. After about twenty minutes he pocketed the phone and headed to Brittany's to pick up his beautiful little girl.

* * *

"No. No – you have to have made a mistake. It's impossible." Santana backed away from Kurt slowly shaking her head. He was wrong. He had to be.

"No, I didn't it's her. San, she looks just like you. I would know her anywhere."

"How- But, I mean, out of all the people in the world- Blaine?"

"I don't know if I can do this San. We dreamed about this for the past four years, but now that it's here I don't know if I can."

"I miss her so, so much." It was an honest confession. Gone was the snarky, sarcastic Santana that Kurt knew well. In her place was the lost woman that he met for the first time years ago.

"Me too." He managed to choke out before the two broke down into a pile of hysterical sobs on the floor of their entryway. The held tight to each other's embrace willing the pain deep within their hearts and souls to cease.

Neither one knows how long they sat there whispering comforting nothings into each other's ears and wiping the others tears; but it was well into the night before Kurt picked himself up and helped Santana to her feet.

"Come on, let's go to bed. We'll call into work in the morning. Neither of us is going to be in any condition to work tomorrow."

"Yea." Kurt started walking to his room when Santana spoke again. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yea Tan?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I really don't want to be alone."

"Of course, go get changed and wash your face. I'll be in bed."

Kurt quickly changed into his pajamas and splashed cold water on his face. He looked in the mirror and was too emotionally exhausted to even care about the face that looked back at him. His eyes were red and swollen; his skin had splotches coving it. Nightly routine be damned, today he just didn't even have the energy to care. He had no plans on leaving his bed the next day anyway.

Kurt went to his coat to get his phone to charge it. He started panicking as he searched though all of the pockets and emptied the entire contents of his satchel onto the ground. "Shit!"

"What happened?"

"I left my phone at the café. He has my phone."

"And I said this was all fate." Santana scoffed. "If it is she's a real fucking bitch." She paused for a second and regained her bearings. "Or maybe a God-send, I haven't decided which one yet."

"We'll worry about it in the morning. Come on let's go to sleep."

The pair crawled under the covers and Santana curled into the crook of Kurt's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Slowly they fell into a light, restless sleep; all the while hoping that the morning would bring clarity.

* * *

It took three days for Kurt to finally clear his head enough to go get his phone back and talk to Blaine. Three days full of emotional, internal battles, his head and his heart dueling out emotions that he never even dreamed that he would have to internalize.

In the end he decided to go with his heart, deep in his mind he knew that he didn't deserve to even know how she was, he had given her away, he had abandoned her. But his heart wanted to know so desperately. His heart has not yet healed, after all the years, nor forgiven himself for signing on the dotted line.

No part of him, or Santana, wanted to give her away. But there were situations out of their control, coupled with the fact that they were only sixteen at the time made the decision for them.

_"I don't think I can do it. How am I just supposed to kiss her goodbye and look the other way as they take her from my arms – from our arms – and give her to some stranger?"_

_"Tan, I don't want to either, but there is no way we can support her. Your parents kicked you out, since my dad is sick there is barely enough money to keep his mortgage paid. There is no way that we can raise her right now, it's not fair to her."_

_"But what if – what if this is our only chance? What if she's it?"_

_"What is meant to be will be. If we are meant to have children the universe will find its way to make it happen. But we have to think of her, she will have a family who can love and support her, do all the things that we can't do for her."_

_"But, I love her so much."_

_"I know. So do I, this is not easy for me. My heart is in a million pieces because I have to say goodbye to her."_

_"God, I'm going to miss her."_

_"Me too, Tan. Me too."_

_"Maybe one day she will come back to us."_

_"Maybe." He whispered as the tears continued to fall. He and Santana sat curled in the Hummel's couch, all four arms clutching Santana's belly wishing that their reality was different. Wishing that instead of planning their goodbyes, they would be planning their welcome home._

The memory replayed over and over in Kurt's mind on his subway ride to the doctor's office. He had left the office early, citing that he had some research to do and would be better able to get it done in the peace and quiet of his own home. His boss knew that something was off with him for the past several days, and even though she knew he wasn't telling the complete truth, she trusted him enough to know it was something serious.

Kurt stared blankly at the passing stops from midtown to Brooklyn, driven solely on autopilot as his stomach tried to come out of his throat. He had never been more anxious in his life. His mind reverted to the memories of being entirely captivated by Santana's growing belly. He spent hours upon hours, cuddled close with it feeling every movement he possibly could and talking to it. He would talk to the baby like she could hear him, telling her how much he loved her and how he always would, no matter what the situation. To this day, in his darkest moments, he would still feel phantom kicks against the palms of his hand. It was one of the reasons that the doctor's put him on antidepressants. They helped mask the pain, while never quite taking it away fully. They made him able to function and have moments that weren't plagued with self-doubt, fear, and regret.

He paused in front of the medical building and sat on the bench outside for a moment. He tried to collect himself, but all he managed to do was start crying again. This time it wasn't just regret, it was the fact that the man who is raising his daughter is right inside of that building. He had been so close to her, yet so far away for the past few years. He wanted, no he needed, to know how she was. But who is to say that Blaine would even want anything to do with him? The thought of that broke him down into sobs. Why would someone like Blaine want anything to do with Kurt, the boy who abandoned his own child? What if he didn't want him to have anything to do with her? What is her name anyway?

He was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn't even notice the blonde come out of the building, look at him, and quickly run back in.

* * *

Blaine sat in his office, door closed, honestly trying to get work done. Trying, and yet failing. It had been three days since Kurt ran out. Three days since his world got turned upside down. He was an emotional ball of mess; he could only imagine how Kurt must feel right now. He wanted to go to his house and beg him to talk, but he knew that was a bad idea. Kurt needed time to process everything. Hell, he needed time to process everything. That day's experience left him nothing but confused. He needed to know what happened. He needed to know how Kurt was. He needed to know if Kurt still liked him, if Kurt would still give him a chance. He would understand if he didn't but he just needed to know.

The door to his office flew in and he turned around ready to fire whoever had just burst into his office like a bat out of hell.

"What Kitty?"

"I'm sorry for just barging in here."

"Just get to the point." Blaine was obviously aggravated.

"Kurt's outside. He's sitting on the bench and he's crying."

"Thank you Kitty." The blonde retreated out of the room and back to doing whatever it was that she was going to do in the first place. Blaine quickly gathered his things and threw on his coat. He quickly called Gloria over the intercom while buttoning his jacket.

"Yes Blaine?"

"Hey Glor, I'm leaving can you finish up for today."

"Of course. Is everything okay?"

"Yea, I'll talk to you about it later."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

He quickly disconnected the line and ran out of the office. He got up the outside stairs just as Kurt was standing, and collecting himself, to head down to the office.

"Kurt." He breathed out as he worked to catch his breath. Kurt took one look at him and began to cry once again. Without a second of hesitation he ran over and pulled the younger man into his arms and just held him tight as he waited for the sobs to cease and his breaths to even out. "Come on," he whispered, "why don't we go somewhere private."

"We-we can go b-back to my house." Kurt replied, hyperventilating slightly.

"Ok, lead the way." Kurt nodded, looking at the ground.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said in attempt to get Kurt to look up at him.

"Yea?"

"Look at me." Kurt reluctantly lifted his head to meet Blaine's gaze. "Everything is going to be okay." Kurt just nodded with swollen eyes and looked away.

The entire subway ride accompanying walks were awkwardly silent. Both men were trying to figure out the words to say to each other. Even though this is all they had been thinking of for the past three days, all of a sudden none of the words that they wanted to say seemed right. By the time they finally got to Kurt and Santana's apartment, the tension could have been cut with a knife. Kurt took off his coat and his shoes, motioning for Blaine to follow suit. In silence, Kurt went to the refrigerator and took out two beers and sat on his couch. Blaine quickly took the seat next to him.

Kurt handed Blaine the beer as he began to sip on his own. Someone needed to speak, they couldn't keep this up. Blaine pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Kurt.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Kurt said in just above a whisper, still refusing to meet Blaine's eyes. He leaned over to pick the picture up that was on his coffee table. Staring at it, and tracing the tiny face that looked up at it, he finally decided to start the conversation. "You must think that I'm a horrible person."

Blaine immediately inched closer to Kurt resting his hand on his knee. "Oh my God, of course not, why would you think that?"

"Because I just abandoned my daughter – _your_ daughter. I was selfish and just signed a paper practically dismissing her out of my life."

"Kurt, giving a child up for adoption is one of the most selfless things that a person could ever do. I would never think you, or anyone else, is a bad person for that. If anything I am grateful for you. You gave me the chance to be something that I never thought I'd be: a dad. I have always appreciated you, even before I knew it was you." Blaine wiped away a tear that trickled down Kurt's face. "Hey, come here. Why don't you talk to me? Tell me everything that you want me to know; because I honestly do want to know. All I could think about the last three days was you. I wanted to know everything about you. I knew from the moment I mentioned I had a daughter that there was something about me having a child that hurt you. It wasn't the 'I don't have time for a guy with a kid' look, it was something else entirely. There was an actual pain behind it. Then when I saw your lock screen on your phone I figured it out. I knew exactly why you got so upset. Now I just want to hear you talk about it."

Kurt held _the picture_ to his chest and allowed the tears to fall once more. Blaine wrapped him in his arms and Kurt allowed the sound of his beating heart to soothe him slowly. After several minutes Kurt sat up and reached for his beer once more. After taking a long swig of his beer he curled into the corner diverting his eyes away from Blaine and keeping them on the picture he held so dear.

"I know you have to be thinking 'how in the world did she even happen'?" He half-heartedly chuckled. "Sometimes I ask myself the same thing." He quickly looked over at Blaine, who just nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "Well when I was around fifteen-ish, I had a really hard go at it. I mean, as you can probably tell, I'm obviously gay, like _obviously_. Don't get me wrong I am, for the most part, proud of who I am, but back then it was a different story. I never hid who I was, but I wasn't exactly out. The football team decided to make it their mission in life to torment me and bully me into coming out of the closet. After relentless teasing, slurs, being thrown into lockers and dumpsters I got tired of the shit. Santana tried to protect me the best she could, being the head cheerleader gave her power in the hierarchy of McKinley, but they would just wait until she wasn't around.

"I was talking to Santana about everything that was going on one day and she asked me how I knew I was gay if I never even had a girlfriend. At the time, I was a little thrown off, but now I realize where are that was coming from. Santana was, to put it nicely, promiscuous. People called her a whore behind her back, but it really wasn't that, she was lost, just trying to find herself. But anyway, off topic, I actually sat and thought about that question. After a while I figured 'you know what, she's right' so she offered to be my girlfriend. Who better else than your best friend? Both of us knew that we wouldn't break each other's hearts; we knew that it was nothing more than some sort of experiment, and I think Santana used it as a shelter of sorts. She had a boyfriend; she didn't have to keep pretending to be someone she wasn't everyone else.

"We dated for about a month or so, went out to dinner, watched movies, cuddled, honestly it was the same thing we did as friends, now there was this title accompanying it. Well, besides the kissing that we would do, that's definitely not something we did as friends. One night we were kissing and Santana decided to 'lend me her services'. She said that if I was going to figure this out, we were going to have to have sex. Ah, the logic of sixteen year olds. It really doesn't make sense when you look back on it.

"Well, the first time was completely awkward, it being my first time, and her being much more experienced than I was, but I enjoyed it. I mean, of course, sex is enjoyable, but it just wasn't right. We dated, fooled around, what have you for like the next month until it really came to me. As much as I loved Santana, I would never be in love with her. We sat down and talked that night and she agreed with me. It was a couple of weeks later that she came out to me and everything began to make sense.

"Over the next few weeks Santana was just off. She was tired all the time, bitchier than normal – yea can you imagine? -, and always was complaining about a really horrible taste in her mouth. When she came to me and told me she was late a couple of weeks after our 'break up' I was in shock. I mean, we had been safe, or so we thought. But now, that's neither here nor there. We had no idea what we were going to do after she took a test and it came back positive. We knew we were in no position to raise a child. But we had a few months to decide what to do.

"A month later my dad had a heart attack. He was in a coma for a week. I honestly thought I was going to lose him. That was one of the hardest times in my life. At that point he didn't even know about the baby, or even about me. I still had not yet come out to him. I thought he was going to die. That's when I first started spiraling into my depression." Kurt paused to compose himself and take another drink. He continued avoiding eye contact as he sighed and returned to his story.

"Dad survived the heart attack, but in doing a full work up at the hospital they found that he had prostate cancer. Yea, two blows within two weeks. Seriously, I was so completely _lost_ at that time. There was a silver lining though, because of the heart attack and the full work up in the hospital they found it early. They did surgery and began radiation as soon as he was recovered enough after the heart attack. As pleased as I am now to say he is cancer free now, the months following the heart attack were horrible for our family. My dad was too weak to work at the shop, so even though he owned it, he had to pay out of his salary for someone to run it while he was sick. At the time there was barely enough money to keep the mortgage paid and food in the fridge. I can't tell you how many final notices we got.

"In that time Santana's parents found out about the pregnancy and kicked her out, so she came to live with us. It was then that we knew we had to give her up. We couldn't even take care of ourselves, how could we take care of a baby? We knew that we wanted her to have an amazing life. We also knew that we couldn't give that to her. We did not want to have to spend our days waiting in the social services office and having to look our daughter in the eyes and tell her that we couldn't give her the world because we could barely defend ourselves against it.

"My dad was supportive of our decision, I knew that if we wanted to keep her that he would have done everything in his power to help us, but I also knew that I couldn't put that kind of pressure on him. When the day finally came, when Santana went into labor was the worst day of my life. Well, both of our lives. When she was born we asked for a few hours with her before the social worker came in. They told us that it was a bad idea; that we shouldn't bond with her. But we needed it. We needed to say goodbye, my dad needed to say goodbye. We just needed to hold her if even just for a few hours."

Kurt broke down into sobs again as he relived the events of that afternoon. Blaine took Kurt's hand and held it tight and shifted his body, closing the distance between them. "Oh Blaine," Kurt choked out in between sobs. "You have to know that I never wanted to lose her. I wanted her, I really did. The biggest regret in my life was signing that paper. It was something that had to be done, we just couldn't-" Blaine pulled him close once again and rubbed Kurt's back as Kurt found to regain control.

"I love her so much and I miss her. I m-miss her every single day. I have to keep m-myself m-medicated just to f-function. I hate myself for giving her away. I sp-p-pent every day for the last four and a half years missing her and thinking about her. Wondering where in the world she was, if she was happy, if I did-did the right thing. And it turns out that she's been s-so close, she's been with you, a couple of miles away from me for the past two and a half years. I've probably walked past her playing in the park. The w-worst part is that I would have never even noticed because it hurt too much to even look into the parks. I just looked at the ground and walked faster. I miss her. I miss her s-so fucking much."

By this point Kurt was emotionally exhausted and Blaine was fighting back tears of his own. He just listened to Kurt pour out his soul, and more than anything he wanted to make it better. The only way he had to make it better, he knew neither Kurt nor Santana was ready for, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for. There is one person in this world that Blaine puts before all others and that is his daughter. He had to look out for her best interest and at this point he wasn't sure what that was.

"Shhh, Kurt, I know you do. I couldn't imagine having to go through something like that. You are the strongest person I know." Blaine knew that words were not what Kurt needed in the moment so he just stayed there rubbing Kurt's back in silence until Kurt sat up once again.

"Will- will you tell me about her?"

"If you are sure you want to know, I'll tell you anything you like."

"What's her name?" Kurt looked pleadingly into Blaine's eyes.

"Well when we went to pick her up we were at a complete loss of what to name her. We always figured that the name would jump out at us the second we saw her. Yea, not so much. He wanted to name her Eliza, and I wanted nothing to do with that name. So, we asked the social worker if the birth parents – you- had named her."

"Her name –"

Blaine kept speaking, effectively, yet politely cutting Kurt off. "Is Liliana." Several more tears trickled down Kurt's face, but he refrained from sobbing. He just looked at Blaine's now glassed over eyes and silently begged him to keep speaking. "We thought that it was important to keep a little bit of, what I now know to be you, with her. We named her Liliana Elizabeth Anderson."

Now Kurt was in a state of shock, they had not given her a middle name. _But, how?_ "Blaine, why the middle name?"

"You know I never figured that out. For some reason it just came to me, it just felt right. Why?"

"Elizabeth, that's my mother's name. She died when I was eight."

Blaine was shocked into silence and they just sat there staring at each other for several minutes. This lady named Fate kept coming back around again and again playing her game. After they both regained control of their emotions, Kurt had one more request for the day.

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Of course, I brought one from home and have been keeping it with me for when you were ready. He got up and walked over to his briefcase. He pulled out, what appeared to be, a 4x6 and walked back over to the couch. He slowly handed it to Kurt who hesitated before looking.

"She's perfect." He whispered as his fingers traced her wavy dark brown hair that was blowing in the wind. Her honey brown eyes sparkled from the sunlight, and _my God her smile_, her smile captivated him. He could tell, even from just a picture, that it could light up a room.

"It was taken this summer at the office barbeque. She had just performed an original rendition, of 'Mine' by Taylor Swift." Kurt couldn't help but to laugh.

"That's one of Santana's favorite songs. My God, she looks so much like her."

"But she also looks like you."

"Can I keep this?"

"Absolutely."

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope you like how I made Liliana come to be.. I got tired of the drunken hook-up routine, and tried to think of something I hadn't read yet. Also please note that I know social workers generally don't give out that kind of information, but this is a work of fiction so pretty much anything can happen in it :D Tune in next chapter to what BritBoJangles and Nellie12 would describe as "feels" and "cries" and awesomesauceness**

**Seriously, if it weren't for the amazingness of Britts this wouldn't be happening. She is the shit yo  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here is Chapter 6 ****PS - If anyone was struggling on how to pronounce her nickname Michi - its Mee-chee, if you ever see B call her Mich its Mee-ch (like teach with a 'me' and the beginning)**  


* * *

About an hour after Blaine left for the evening, Kurt still sat, curled into the corner of the couch, staring at the picture in his hands. The only difference between then and only three hours prior was that now he was smiling. His heart was still conflicted and torn in a million pieces but he was looking at his daughter. She was three in the picture he was holding, and she was happy. It was one heavy weight off of his chest. She was healthy and happy. He sighed heavily just as he heard keys in the door.

He quickly put the picture between the cushions of the couch and waited for Santana to come in.

"You look like shit." She said as she took off her insanely high heels and sat next to him on the couch.

"Well thanks, asshole."

"You love me."

"I do." He replied rolling his bloodshot eyes.

"What's got your panties in a twist? You were okay when you left this morning. And wait, why are you even home? You get out after me."

"I left early – and I uh, went to go get my phone from Blaine."

"Oh." She whispered as she looked down and twiddled her thumbs.

"Yea, he came over. We talked for a while about us," he waved his hands between the two of them "and a little bit about Liliana."

Santana glanced up, silently pleading with Kurt for more. She wasn't sure if she was completely ready for more, but God did she want it. She wanted it more than anything.

"We didn't talk much about her, baby steps I guess. Most of our conversation was me explaining how she even got here. Needless to say he was rather confused before I did." That last tidbit caused Santana to laugh.

"Oh my gayby, of course he would be. I mean shit, the man whom, a couple of weeks ago, he was trying to get to bend him over in the club is the father of his daughter." _Ah, Snixx is back._ He kind of missed his Snixx during these past few days.

"He- He told me her name." Kurt paused as Snixx disappeared and back came vulnerable Santana.

"What is it?"

"He said that he and Tony couldn't agree on a name. Tony wanted to name her Eliza," with that Santana pretended to gag. "-exactly, which is why that didn't happen." He paused to take a deep breath. "Well, when they went to pick her up, they figured that as soon as they saw her a name would come to them."

"Oh like it happens in the movies."

"Pretty much, but that didn't happen either. They decided- they decided to ask the social worker if we had named her." Santana's breath hitched. She immediately knew what was coming next. "She told them that we were calling her Liliana. They wanted her to keep something from us, so they kept her name."

Santana's face fell into her hands and started to sob. Kurt reached over and pulled his best friend to his lap and held her tightly. He was all cried out, but he was going to hold Santana as long as she needed to be held.

"That's not even the crazy part." He breathed into Santana's hair. "Her middle name… is Elizabeth." Santana sat up and looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

"But- what?"

"He said that it just came to him. It just felt right."

"Oh my God. And I honestly was one who didn't believe in fate. You- you were right when you told me what was meant to be will be. Who knew _you'd_ be right." She pulled herself off of Kurt's chest and sat in silence for a minute. "Liliana Elizabeth. _My baby_." She said so silently, Kurt barely heard it.

"I have a picture. It's kinda old, it was from last summer. Do you want to see it?" Santana nodded eagerly as Kurt pulled it out from its hiding place.

"Why were you hiding it?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were ready to see it before I gave it to you." He handed the picture to Santana and smiled when he saw her smile grow ear to ear. He hadn't seen her smile like that in quite a while.

"She's so beautiful. _Mija_."

"She looks just like you."

"But she looks a lot like you too. Look at those eyes; they aren't the same color, but they have that same shape and your fire."

The two sat in silence on the couch for quite a long time after that. The looked at the picture together, trying to imagine her personality and envision who she was. They wondered everything from if she had scars or nightmares to can she sing or dance? Is she full of sass like _both_ of her birth parents were? Mostly they wondered if she would like them.

* * *

Blaine sat in his Clinton Hill town home that Friday morning, taking a break from the hustle and bustle of their morning routine; a routine that has become much more intensive since he lost Tony. He looked around their home. It looked like a hurricane hit it. There were toys everywhere and the laundry was sitting in hampers in the living room practically begging to be washed. He could say that he had just been really busy, but truth be told he was just stressed out. The events of the past week took a heavy emotional toll on him. He desperately wanted to go see Kurt, he wanted to be with him, and hold him tight. But he knew, with the position he was in, he couldn't always do that. He had to worry about Michi first and help Kurt help himself. A shout from the other room broke him free of his thoughts.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Blaine quickly stood and went to his daughter's room

"Yes Princess, what's wrong?"

"Oh Daddy, this outfit that you laid out for me is dreadful! Leggings are not pants Daddy _and" _she ranted with emphasis on the 'and' "these shoes just won't do."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the four year old. _Where does she even get this from?_ "Okay then put those away and pick your own outfit Miss Know-It-All. And hurry up; I still have to brush your hair."

"Okay Daddy." She replied sweet as pie. _Her and those mood swings, she's lucky I love her._

Blaine turned to leave, picking up toys as he made his way to the kitchen. He might as well try to make the place somewhat presentable. Not like he would have company anyway. The only people who come over are Brittany and his brother, neither of whom particularly care about the disorder in his home.

He reached sat back down on the couch, brush and hair bow box in hand waiting for the prima donna to finish and come out of the bedroom. He glanced over at his phone and saw that he had a new text message.

**From Kurt: ** Hey, morning

Blaine smiled, he had talked to Kurt pretty much constantly since their talk at his apartment earlier in the week. They talked about anything and everything, only bringing up Michi if he initiated it.

**To Kurt:** Hey you ;)

**From Kurt: ** I know you're probably busy but I was wondering if we could maybe do something this weekend.

Blaine internally flailed. He really wanted to take Kurt out on a date, he just wasn't sure if Kurt wanted that.

**To Kurt:** Like a date?

**From Kurt:** Yea, like a date.

You know we had a good thing going there for a while.

And I really want to see where that can lead us.

**To Kurt: **Are you sure you are ready for that? I don't want to push you into something you aren't ready for.

**From Kurt: **More than anything.

_This lady named Fate keeps pushing us together, so I figure, why not._

**To Kurt:** Okay, I'll see if my brother can watch Michi for the day and we'll go out.

**From Kurt:** Okay great. Just let me know.

"Hey Daddy, why are you smiling like that? You don't ever smile like that, well not since Papa."

"Because I'm happy baby girl. I met this really great guy."

"When can I meet him? I like great people. Besides, if he's no good for you I have to show him the door before you fall in _loooovvee_." Blaine just laughed at the little girl in front of him. He thought he is finally starting to understand this girl's personality and he thought it was nothing short of amazing.

X

"Hey Tan, I'm going out with Blaine for the afternoon, you okay by yourself?" Santana looked up at him worryingly.

"Don't worry San; she's not going to be there. He is going to have his brother watch her. I won't see her without you."

"Oh-okay." Kurt couldn't help but notice how disappointed she still looked.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well, it's just, you are going to go out with Blaine and get to know all about her and I am going to have to learn everything after the fact. I know you really like him, but it's just not fair I want to know her too."

"Blaine would be happy to tell you everything about her. When you're ready just ask." Santana nodded with a sad smile. "Hey, I got an idea. You like Brittany right?"

"Yea, what does she have to do with this?"

"She's Blaine's best friend." Santana eyes widened at the thought. That never even occurred to her. "Why don't you call her over here and talk to her. I bet she'd be happy to talk about everything with you. That way, you get your own special peak into her world."

"That's a great idea; I'm going to go call her now." Santana quickly kissed Kurt on the cheek before running to get her phone. Kurt smiled before quietly stepping out of the door.

Santana's heart was racing as she pressed the call button, and the agonizing wait for the rings to stop.

"Hey San!" She heard a cheerful voice respond when the call connected.

"Hey Britt."

"I missed you this past week. How are you?"

"I've been better, but I can tell I'm going to be better."

"That's good. Hey, you know Blaine told me about everything."

"He did?"

"Yea, and you should know that I am here for you, if you, you know, wanna talk."

"I really do. Well I want to see you. What are you doing today?"

"Nothing, I have to work tonight, but until then I am free."

"Can you come over?"

"Yea, absolutely."

"Great I'll text you my address."

"Hey Santana, do you want to talk about her?"

"Liliana?"

"Yea, I mean she's like my best bud, I know, like, everything about her."

"That would be great. Thanks Brit."

"No problem, I'll be over in like an hour."

"K, see you then." After the call disconnected Santana couldn't help but squeal with happiness. Not only was she going to learn more about her daughter that afternoon, she was going to learn the details from the most beautiful woman she had ever met. Her pleads to Kurt sudden popped back into her head. '_I hope this is it for us, we deserve to be happy._' Maybe this was the start of them, finally, being happy.

* * *

Kurt met Blaine at a tiny Italian bistro on the outskirts of Forte Greene. He got there ten minutes early, expecting Blaine to not be there yet. Needless to say, he was pleasantly surprised when he saw Blaine leaning against the front of the building waiting for him.

"Kurt!" He heard Blaine shout of the hustle and bustle of the popular neighborhood's weekend crowd. Kurt quickly walked over to meet Blaine and quickly threw his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Hi." He smiled as Blaine pulled him in, from around his waist, for a hug.

"I must say, I missed you this week."

"Really? You did?"

"Yea, I'm really happy we get to see each other today Blaine."

"I'm glad." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ears as he loosened the hold on the younger man's waist. Sensing a loss when he broke their connection, he quickly offered his arm for Kurt to link around prior to walking into the bistro.

They quickly found their way to a corner booth and got comfortable. Neither Kurt nor Blaine wanted today to be entirely about Liliana, they wanted to get to know each other better. As men, not as fathers; that would be all in due time.

They ordered their lunches and sat back to talk. "So Kurt, what brought you to New York? I still think it's amazing that we have never been more than two hours away from each other pretty much our whole lives."

Kurt sipped on his water and rested his elbows on the table. "Well, I always knew that I wanted to be in New York. Only I wanted to be here on different circumstances. I wanted to be an entertainer. I wanted to be a star on Broadway. Unfortunately for me, Broadway doesn't have many opportunities for counter tenors. So when I got rejected from NYADA, it was kind of like another slap in the face from the universe. I felt it was some kind of punishment."

"Oh Kurt-"

"No, no none of that. I don't feel that way anymore. Anyway, Santana and I just had to get out of Lima, it held too many memories and we wanted to start fresh. So we came here with pretty much nothing but the money we have saved from doing odd jobs, barista-ing, and selling my car. We had enough to get a hotel room for a couple of weeks if we ate nothing by Roman Noodles. It was okay though, because it was the first time in a few years that we felt – right. You know?"

Blaine nods and motions for him to continue. "So Santana found a job singing for tips at a local piano bar and started taking classes to become a paralegal. So that's what she does now and makes a decent wage at it. Me, my story is one of pure dumb luck."

"Oh, how so?"

"Well you know I merchandise for Marcy's – I head the juniors department – well my boss actually came to me. It just so happened that we stopped in the same Starbucks every day for coffee at the same time. She said she 'admired me from afar'. She was captivated by my outfits and accessories, and said I was extremely fashion forward when she stopped me one day. She said she was looking for an assistant to the merchandiser and she felt that I would like a great candidate. So, she called in for an interview with management and I got hired on the spot. I've been there ever since and just worked my way up."

Blaine's chin rested in his hand as he leaned on the table. Coffee in clutched in other hand, he leaned in closer to Kurt. "That's absolutely amazing. That's quite an accomplishment, especially here. You should be very proud."

"Oh I am, it's one of my best accomplishments." He momentarily looked down and back up at Blaine. He quickly regained his composure, which he was sure he was rapidly losing when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. "Oh my God Blaine!" He harshly whispered across the table.

"What?" Blaine asked confused.

"That girl over there. Seriously, when will this girls that leggings are not pants – especially when you can see the pattern of her panty – ill-fitting I might add – through them?!" Kurt replied, actually offended by the common occurrence. Blaine just laughed harder than he had in. well, as long as he could remember.

"What's so funny?" Kurt replied glaring at Blaine.

"Nothing, it's just that I had a very similar conversation with Mich yesterday."

"Oh? Do tell." Kurt smiled genuinely before taking another sip of his water.

"Well yesterday she called me into her room to give me a stern talking to about the outfit that I had picked out for her. If I remember corrected she told me that outfit was 'dreadful' that 'leggings were not pants' and that her shoes would 'just not do.'" He made sure to emphasize the quotations with air quotes for Kurt's amusement. Kurt just smiled ear to hear and let out a hearty laugh. It was the happiest that Blaine had ever seen him. Blaine knew right then he had to do everything in his power to never let that smile fade.

"Okay, so enough about me; tell me about yourself Mr. Warbler."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Same."

"Well okay, as you know I grew up in Westerville. I met Tony just after I graduated high school; he was a junior in college. It was like love at first sight. It was a whirlwind romance; we were engaged two years later. We were in no particular rush to get married, so we just enjoyed each other. I was going to Ohio State for business and he had already started working in marketing. One day he just looked at me and said, 'I want a baby.' I swear, in that moment, I thought I was going to explode. Being a dad is something I always wanted but never thought I would be able to have. Of course, it was Ohio, and gay marriage is still very much illegal and it was extremely hard for gay men to adopt a baby. We went to an agency, which was very open to our circumstances and we came to the conclusion that Tony would adopt the baby as a single man." Kurt sighed at this. He knew how hard it was _now_ in Ohio and it was 2012, he could only imagine 5-6 years ago.

"Tony made a good salary, so my income wasn't an issue. Two years later we got a call stating that they had a baby for us, if we wanted her. It was a newborn baby girl, not even a whole day old yet. We were in the car before we even hung up from the call. Shortly thereafter, Tony got a transfer to New York. I had graduated and found a job as an office manager where I am now."

"So, what happened to Tony?"

"Well when Michi was one, he wasn't feeling well. After a battery of tests they determined that he had cancer," Blaine paused and heavily sighed. "and it was terminal. He was given six months to live from that point. But he fought; he wanted to see Michi grow up more than anything. He loved her with his entire being. His battle lasted a little over a year. He died when Mich was about two and a half. It's been us too ever since."

"I am so sorry; I can't imagine how horrible that must have been."

"It was tough, it still is touch, but we are okay. We are trying to be happy; it's what he would have wanted. But enough about sad stuff, I want to talk about something else."

"Yea? Like what?"

"Like how I can't figure out what color those amazing eyes of yours are." Kurt smiled and flirted back. Both men were relieved. This was a step in the right direction for the both of them.

About an hour later they were standing up to leave when Blaine turned Kurt to look at him. Let's go for a walk there's a really nice park down the street."

"Blaine, its February. It's freezing."

"I know, I guess I'll just have to keep you warm."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Anderson."

"I never do."

* * *

By the end of their walk both men were chilled to the bone. "Hey Kurt, I will completely understand if you say no, but I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place." Kurt winced and took a step back; he was quickly becoming overwhelmed again. "If you're not comfortable I completely understand, but Michi is still with my brother, and I promised I would keep you warm. My brownstone has a fireplace, and I thought, maybe you'd like to look through some albums or something?"

Kurt thought about it for a few minutes. More than anything he wanted to meet the little girl, eventually, and he desperately wanted to know more about her – and spend time with Blaine – but he was still a cluster of emotions and still rather lost.

"I guess, okay, as long as she doesn't sneak up on us. I couldn't see her without Santana there."

"I completely understand. Come on let's go I just live over there in Clinton Hill."

"Clinton Hill? Nice."

"It's alright, come on." They linked arms and started the walk to Blaine's brownstone.

Well, welcome to mi casa." Kurt looked around his apartment. It was amazing. Obviously a two story, two (maybe three) bedrooms with an amazing open layout. It had a huge kitchen, with a lovely dining area. The living room was huge, completely with the aforementioned fire place and an amazing entertainment center.

"So this is how the other half lives. My basement apartment pales in comparison."

"Your place is charming. It's very you."

"Why thank you." Kurt made his way over to the couch and sat down apprehensively.

"I'll be right back." Blaine said running up his stairs two at a time. He wasn't lying when he said he would be right back, within minutes he was coming back down the stairs with an arm full of albums.

"Well, I promised you heat and pictures, shall we start?

"Absolutely."

It took the two a couple of hours to get through all of the pictures. They stopped quite a few times for Kurt could study the little girl as she grew. They stopped even more times so Blaine could hold him when he cried.

"Hey Blaine."

"Mmmm." He hummed putting his arm around Kurt and pulling him close.

"Would it be okay if- if, um, I saw her room?"

"Are you sure?" He looked at the younger man with nothing but compassion in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Okay, follow me." He picked himself up to his feet and reached out his hand for Kurt to grab. The two slowly ascended the stairs and walked to the second door on the right. _Definitely a three bedroom._ The arrived at a closed white door adorned with butterflies and flowers. In the middle, obviously in a child's handwriting, was a plaque that read 'Liliana'. Blaine opened the door and motioned for Kurt to go ahead of him.

"I'll just give you some time by yourself, okay?" Kurt just nodded as he took in his surroundings. She had a white twin size sleigh bed which was placed precisely in the middle of the room. She had drawings coating the walls, so much so that you could barely see the paint color. Her bed set matched the flowers and the butterflies on the door, and her bed was perfectly made. _What four year old has a perfectly made bed?_

He walked over to the bed and ran his fingers along the bedspread before reaching for the baby doll sitting right in the middle against her pillows. He picked the doll up and carefully stroked its hair.

It was like some sort of alternate universe. This was never supposed to happen. He was never supposed to see her again, to know where she lived, to know how she was doing. But here he was and he couldn't be happier.

Doll still in hand a picture atop her vanity – yes her vanity – caught his attention. He walked over and picked up the jewel covered frame and took in the sight he saw. It was of Blaine and Liliana, had to be rather recently, from the other pictures that he had seen. She was in her unitard, tutu, footless tights, and her ballet slippers, hair tied back in a bun. Blaine was holding her hands as she attempted a plié. Her bright smile brought tears to his eyes. He brought the picture back to the bed and sat on the end and just took in his surroundings. Now, more than ever he really wanted to meet her.

* * *

Blaine gave Kurt about twenty minutes alone, while he sat in the next room, trying to give him some semblance of privacy. He made his way back when he heard singing through the walls. He walked to the door to his daughter's room and leaned against the door frame in silence and listen to the lyrics come from that perfect voice.

_"I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_ I hope you dance  
I hope you dance"_

Blaine chose that moment to go in and hold Kurt. He walked behind the taller man, who was now standing by the vanity again' and wrapped his arms around his waist, causing Kurt to jump. He kissed his cheek and began to sing the next verse with Kurt.

_"I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'  
Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'  
Don't let some Hellbent heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_ I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

_ (Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone?)_

_ I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_ Dance  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone?)"_

The two men just stood wrapped in each other's embrace, Kurt trying to grasp his head around the moment, and Blaine trying to help Kurt in this emotionally draining experience.

Kurt leaned into Blaine's neck and whispered through his silent tears, "Thank you."

* * *

**If you haven't guessed the title of the story came from this song :) I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack **

**I hope it gave you feels ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, sorry for the delay lovelies... here is chapter 7.. in which it happens. So yeah. I am still in a rage over that Tina shit Thursday... just nope. But good God and everything that is Holy cuz Blainers, Kurt, and Tana. Yes. Thursday left me over all happy. **

* * *

"And this one right here is when she convinced me that swinging on that old rope swing at Blaine's parents' house was a good idea." Brittany said pointing to a scar on her calf. Santana was already laughing at the endless stories Brittany has about Liliana. From what she could gather the girl was a little spit fire. She needed to meet her.

"Hey Tan, I had a really great time with you today."

"Me too Britt, thank you."

"It's never a problem. But, I gotta get going, I have to be at work soon and I still have to go home and get ready."

Santana looked over at the blonde sitting next to her coyly. "Oh, okay. But can you stay for like five for minutes?"

"Of course." Brittany smiled and Santana brought back out Snixx. It was now or never. Without hesitation Santana leaned over the couch to pull Brittany into a kiss.

* * *

"I had a really good time today, Blaine. Words can't even express how much today meant to me." Kurt said to Blaine as they walked down the stairs to Kurt's apartment.

"Anytime." Blaine replied as he intertwined his fingers with Kurt's.

"You really didn't have to walk me home, Blaine. I know you have to get home."

"No it's quite alright. Besides whenever Mich and my brother are together, he usually keeps her up past her bedtime watching movies and eating candy. You know all the _cool_ uncle things." Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine close enough to wrap his free hand around the other man's waist.

"Well, since you have a few hours, would you like to come in for coffee?" Blaine could focus on nothing but Kurt's lips as he spoke to him. The way they were perfectly plump, the way they moved when he spoke, the way he felt when he kissed them the first time. Without hesitation he closed the distance between the two and pressed his lips against the taller man's.

Kurt stood shocked for a few seconds as he let his brain catch up with his hormones. He quickly wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and returned the kiss with both passion and desire. It seemed that, in that moment, the world stopped on its axis and time itself came to a halt. There was nothing else in the entire universe besides the two men. Kurt felt himself go weak in the knees. Blaine felt him gain strength in other areas. Blaine quickly put space in between the men so as not to put Kurt in an awkward position.

Kurt was the first to break the kiss and he smiled softly at Blaine as he allowed the world to come back into focus. "So, coffee?" Blaine nodded and Kurt unlocked the door before pushing it open. He began to walk into the apartment but quickly backed up pushing Blaine out the door with him when he saw what Santana was up to in the living room.

Kurt began to giggle leaving Blaine curious as to what he found. He pushed past the giggling man, who tried to pull back is arm as he tiptoed into the apartment. How the girls didn't hear what was going on was beyond him. From his spot by the door he saw a leg dangling over the couch and the tip of a blonde head. He really didn't care what they were doing, if they were doing _that_, then they should have kept it in privacy.

He quietly toed off his shoes and shuffled across the floor until he was right behind the couch. He peered over the couch to find both women fully dressed, _thank God_, just in the midst of the world's most desperate make out session. Blaine quickly made light of the couch and rolled himself onto the women. "PUPPY PILE!"

Brittany and Santana shrieked, obviously they were startled. Kurt stood with his back against the door laughing hysterically at this point.

"What the fuck!" Santana yelled, which got paired with a "Hey Blaine." from Brittany.

"Hey eyebrows, you just can't be throwing your hobbit body on people when they are trying to get their lady mack on."

Blaine rolled off of the women and smirked. "Oh yes I can, especially when one of those women who is my best friend. A woman whom I have walked in on like this before too many times to count. Really Britt, there are bedrooms for a reason."

"Eh, I've walked in on you plenty of times too."

"The difference there, my love, is that you opened a close door."

"Okay! Enough of this awkward conversation." Santana exclaimed as she sat up and tried to make herself look more presentable.

Kurt was finally able to compose himself enough to partake in the conversation. "I invited Blaine in for coffee; did you want to join in Tan?"

Santana looked at Kurt and smirked. She saw his completely disheveled state. "Oh, no. Unlike _some_ people, I don't want to interrupt." She replied with a wink. "Hey Britt, I'll walk you out."

"Kay, See ya later Blaine, Kurt." Brittany and Santana hooked pinkies before exiting the apartment. Blaine just shook his head and laughed.

"I can't believe you did that." Kurt told Blaine with a slap on the arm.

"What? This is probably the most innocent moment that I've had the opportunity to crash."

"You make this a habit?"

"No, it's more like a game. One night, after a few too many, I walked in on her and my brother in my guest room."

"Why I am terrified to know what happened next?"

"Well, I already told you that it was after a few too many, so, don't judge me."

"Oh dear God."

"So for some reason, I was convinced it was my bed. So I strip down to my boxers and get under the covers. They were both pretty gone too, albeit not as gone as I was, and my brother looks over at me and is like 'dude what the fuck'." Blaine chuckled at the memory. "I just rolled my eyes and went to sleep. Needless to say he was a little pissed at me for ruining his mood the next day." By now Kurt was laughing hysterically. "So, ever since then it has become a game. If we ever walked in on each other doing anything with another person we would go out of our way to try to interrupt the mood in the most ridiculous way possible."

"Oh my goodness, you guys are horrible. I am going to assume that your brother and Brittany are no longer a thing? Because I'm sorry but San-" Blaine quickly cut Kurt off.

"Of course Kurt; they broke that thing off years ago. Even though I'm not quite sure that there was a thing to cut off."

"Ah, I get it. So, how much longer can you stay?"

Blaine looked at his watch before replying. "I really should start heading back in like twenty minutes or so."

"Okay, just enough time for some more of this." Kurt said as he leaned over Blaine and began to kiss the older man.

"Mmm." Was all Blaine was able to answer.

* * *

The next few weeks passed in much the same fashion. Kurt and Blaine would have dates from time to time. In between their dates Kurt would got random flower deliveries at his job and love notes under his door. There was no doubt about it; both men were falling and they were falling hard.

The first Saturday in March found Kurt and Santana at Target. The two were in desperate need of household goods and because of the ridiculous weather this winter they had been putting it off for far too long. The two walked up and down the aisles of the health and beauty section picking up this and that's.

"Kurt, it's that time I have to get some tampons."

"Okay, and you felt the need to tell me this because?"

"Come with me." Kurt crooked an eye at her and followed behind. Santana got the products she needed and grabbed his hand and led him to the end of the aisle. "So gayby, I think you made need some of these." She said handing him a box of Trojan Ultra Thin condoms.

Kurt flushed red and pushed them back into her hands. "I don't need those."

"Oh please you and Triangles have been eye fucking each other since the club that night."

"I'm not going to have sex with him yet. Besides I have condoms."

"Well get them anyway. I mean shit, it's been so long that the rubbers you do have are probably expired."

"It hasn't been that long." Santana raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Okay well, maybe it has." He watched as Santana crossed her arms and changed her stance. "Okay, fine. I'll get them. Who knows right?" Santana smiled knowingly at her best friend and dropped a brand new bottle of lube into the cart without Kurt noticing.

After a few more aisles of cleaning supplies, toiletries, and a few snacks Santana noticed Kurt staring off into the abyss. "Babe, what's up?" She asked tenderly.

"I, um, can we go to the toy section? We are going to meet Liliana soon and I want to get her a teddy or something."

Santana weakly smiled at Kurt and took his hand. "Let's go."

Needless to say, as difficult of a situation as it was to be shopping for Liliana, they found a way to make it fun. They played turned on every single one of the dolls that spoke and the trucks that vroomed, they made all of the dinosaurs roar and the Mickey's dance. The entire toy section was full of noise, and while is annoyed all of their fellow patrons and the employees, they personally found it hilarious.

The pair walked up and down the aisles, after the sounds of their shenanigans were silenced, looking for the perfect gift for their little girl. "Um Kurt, what the actual fuck is this?" Santana asked picking up a weird bright pink thing with bug eyes and turquoise antennae.

"It's a Furby, Tan."

"What the fuck is a Furby?"

"You didn't have one when you were a kid?"

"Uh no, Abuela would not have spent sixty dollars on a weird looking alien thing."

Kurt chuckled. "I highly doubt they were sixty bucks back then."

The two continued down the aisle and stopped at the stuffed animals. "Tan, how cute is this kitten?"

"It has a fucking tiara."

"It's adorable."

"No."

"Ugh fine." The two continued to bicker until they found a classic mocha and tan colored teddy bear. It wasn't solid, but it wasn't overstuffed either and it was soft enough to rest your cheek against it. It was perfect. The two held the bear close and just stood lost in their thoughts for a moment. They didn't even notice that preschooler barreling through the aisles.

"DUCK! Come back here! Stay where I can see you." A shout was heard in their general vicinity. Before Kurt could even register what was happening a little girl walked right into his legs.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to walk into you mister, I was playing a game and I got distracted."

"Oh, honey, it's quite al-_right_" Kurt started drifting when he was who it was that actually walked into him.

"Oh my God, mija." Santana whispered and clutched on to Kurt's arm tightly. The two just stared at the girl that stood before them in shock.

"Are you guys okay? You're acting weird."

"Duck! There you are, stop running off, I'm going to tell your father." A tall man said as he ran up the aisle. He looked perplexed as to why there was a man and a woman standing just staring at his niece. That was until he took a good look at them.

"Oh my God. Blaine's going to kill me. Well… this is awkward."

* * *

**A/N So review and I might be able to get you out the next chapter before I go dig out my car seeing as I really don't want to do that and there is over three feet of snow out there. Feel better my beautiful BETA Britts 3 Lurves you.**

**Just as an FYI FF was not posting this correctly, I had to delete and repost and i hope this works :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well due to ff acting ridiculous and confusing everyone with their posting issues, I decided to be nice and give you guys 8 today. If you didn't read seven, which was posted yesterday - go back and read that first. Otherwise this won't make any sense. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The group's awkward silence was broken when the little girl's attention was brought to the electronics desk. Liliana had a better 'what-the-fluff' face than Santana ever had.

Kurt laughed at her expression. "Yup, no doubt about it, there's no need for Maury here. What's wrong hun?"

"Do you see that girl over there? She's wearing shorts -_SHORTS_- with pink Uggs and a blue sweatshirt. Just no." Liliana exclaimed, scandalized, as she waved her hand in the air at the 'no.'

"Yup, no need for Maury." Santana added. The two friends begin to giggle as Cooper cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Well we gotta go." Cooper said quickly and grabbed the four year old's hand to prevent her from running off again. "I'll see you."

"Hey, do me a favor, can you not tell Blaine about this? I want to do it." Kurt asked almost pleadingly.

"No problem." The little girl smiled and waved goodbye before turning around so quickly that her hair whipped around.

As soon as the two were out of sight Kurt and Santana started walking. They weren't sure where they were going; they just knew they had to get somewhere; anywhere but the place they were standing. They stopped in the furniture section and sat on one of the futon displays. Minutes passed and no words were spoken between the two. They were both lost in their own thoughts and trying to control their emotions.

"She's perfect." Kurt finally whispered and leaned onto Santana's shoulder. He looked down at the bear he still held strong in his grasp and sighed.

"I can't believe today happened. More than anything I wanted to reach down and pull her into my arms but I couldn't. I have never felt this way before."

"Me neither." They sat on that futon until someone from management kicked them off and threatened to kick them out of the store for sitting on the displays. _Whatever._

As the pair wandered the store, they thought about the incident that just unfolded. It was bittersweet. Seeing Liliana's face for the first time in too many years was as lovely as it was heart wrenching. More than anything, they wanted to hold her; to love her. They wanted to pour their hearts out to the little girl and hope that she understood just how much they cared for her. They couldn't do that though. It wasn't fair to her and it wasn't fair to her father. So, they would wait. Hopefully, one day, things would work themselves out and all would be well.

X

Blaine sat in his living room, leaning back into the couch, one hand in back of his head and the other clutching his beer. He used one of his feet, which were rested comfortably on the coffee table to hit the remote to turn the TV on. He was having a lazy day and he was not in the least bit ashamed. Cooper had taken Liliana out for a couple of hours, so he was going to relax, possibly clean –but most likely not – and just take a breather. Work has been chaotic and this whole situation with Kurt has been a whirlwind.

Every single day he was falling harder and harder for the younger man. Every day he felt this magnetic pull towards him, almost as if the universe were pulling them together. The lady named Fate and her mistress named Destiny were swirling around him and shipping them together like they were written in the stars.

More than anything Blaine wanted to have Kurt come over on the weekends and just lounge around the house with him and Michi. They could watch movies and build forts, when the weather changed, they could go to the park or take a trip to the beach. He wanted to be able to fall asleep warm inside of Kurt's deep embrace.

He wanted to wake up and the first senses to consume his body would be the feel of Kurt's soft skin at his finer tip, the tantalizing scent of Kurt's cologne, the mesmerizing sight of his beautiful eyes, the heartwarming sound of his voice whispering a broken 'morning', and the taste of his perfectly plump lips against his.

Slowly, Blaine began to lose himself in his fantasy and drifted into a daze.

x

He was snapped back to reality when he heard a loud "Daddy! Daddy!" come stampeding through his living room.

"Hey baby, did you have fun with Uncle Cooper?"

"Oh yes, he took me to McDonalds and then to Target to buy me more toys Daddy."

"Yea, like you need more toys." Blaine said rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Oh but Daddy I do, a girl can never have enough toys. Kinda like shoes I guess, I know I could never have enough shoes."

"Of course not." Blaine muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes.

"I kinda walked into somebody too. I hit 'em so hard I almost fell on my butt. But Uncle Cooper said not to say anything- oops." Blaine turned his head to catch his brother waving his hands no towards his daughter. Cooper quickly threw his hands behind his back and acted like he was oblivious.

"Why wouldn't you be able to tell me who you walked into?"

"I don't know I guess he asked Unc and Unc said yes. I dunno."

"Well you can tell me about them. Did you learn their names?"

"No. You told me not to talk to strangers _dad_. But they were weird."

"How so?" He asked the little girl as he lifted her onto his knee and leaned back into the couch.

"Well they were just, like, staring at me. But Daddy the lady, she was soooo bootyful. Daddy you would like her. She looked like me. And you say I'm the most beautiful girl ever. She could totally be my mommy. But I know that can't happen cuz you like daddies not mommies." As much as Blaine wanted to laugh at the little girl's words he started to come to his own conclusions about who she saw.

"Oh yea. Then she must be the most beautiful woman in the world. So tell me about the other person."

"He was beautiful too Daddy. I didn't know boys could be beautiful too. He thought it was funny that the lady had on Ugg boots and shorts Dad. Can you _believe_ that? And daddy he's not like you." Blaine's eyebrow perked up at her comment. "He's actually _tall_!" Cooper started laughing uncontrollably in the kitchen and Blaine shot him a look that could kill. "But yea, they're weird they just stared at me. When I made a face the man said somthin' about not needing more e."

"More e?" Blaine asked, completely puzzled.

"Maury." He heard come out in the form of a choked out laugh from his brother who was still laughing at his vertically challenged expense.

Oh. _Oooooh_. "Well baby girl, I am sure they are nice, you just surprised them being a complete klutz like your dad. Why don't you go get washed up for dinner."

"K Daddy." The little girl replied and skipped up the stairs, dark brown wavy locks bouncing behind her.

"Cooper."

"It's not my fault." Cooper threw up his hands defensively.

"I didn't say it was. What happened?" Blaine got off of the couch and took his beer bottle to the sink.

"Well like she said, we were at Target to go get her that new damn Monster High doll. She needs another one like she needs a hole in the head."

"I know, continue."

"Well, you know your daughter, she took off and wasn't paying attention and wouldn't you know it, she ran right into Kurt. Man, I didn't even have to ask who they were. You could tell the second you look at them. She is seriously her clone."

"Why didn't you call and tell me?"

"He asked me not to; he wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Okay, how did they seem? We're they okay?"

"Look at you, little brother, always caring about everyone else."

"Will you please just answer my question before Michi comes back down here?"

"I don't know man. They seemed out of it, overwhelmed maybe. I mean, you could tell they were happy, but I thought she was going to cut off his circulation with how tight she was holding onto his arm."

Blaine ran a hand through his messy curls. "Shit."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. It's just not how I wanted for that to happen. I mean I don't even know what I am going to tell Mich. I mean what do I tell her?"

"That is way out of my league, dude. But you'll figure it out. Listen, I gotta go. I have a date tonight. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Please leave out the details."

"You love the details."

"But I really don't. Bye Cooper." Blaine said in a huff ready to shove him out of his place himself if he had to.

"Bye Duck!" Cooper yelled up the stairs before quickly running out of the house.

_Shit. What do I do now?_

X

"I'm really at a loss Kiki." Kurt said to his friend as he colored with her two year old daughter. Kiki walked over to him and gave him a cup of coffee before sitting across from him in her tiny kitchen. She reached over and grabbed free hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Oh Kurt, honey, everything is going to work out."

"No Kuht, no not there, you u-use pink."

"I am so sorry Lady Gabrielle." Kurt said as she colored where she pointed, making sure to use the pink crayon. "What if she hates me? She already said I was weird."

"Babe, everything is weird to four year olds."

"What if she hates me and then Blaine hates me and then Santana will hate me because everybody else hates me because I screw everything up." He rambled, his voice breaking as he fought back a tear.

Kiki got up from her seat and walked over to him. "Gaby, baby, can I borrow Kurt for a minute?"

"Kay-kay Mommy." The little blonde girl replied cheerfully and continued to color.

"Come here love." She spoke softly, reaching out for his hands. He stood up and allowed her to pull him down into a hug. He shoulders began to bob from tearless sobs, completely lost in his emotions. "I'm going to tell you this right now. Look at me."

Kurt looked down at his shorter friend and blinked his sad eyes. "Kurt, you are amazing. I know you love her, you never stopped. You are going to get a chance to play a role in her life Kurt, this type of thing like _never_ happens in a closed adoption; especially when the child is so young. You are amazing. You are going to be amazing with her."

"But how do you know?"

"I see how you are with Gaby. Kurt, you are an angel with her, I know you will be with Liliana once you get the chance to get to know her. And about Blaine, I don't know him, _yet_, and believe me I completely plan on it. You are like my bestie and I want to meet the man who stole your heart. But, that's not the point. The point is he is not going to hate you if you and Liliana have a rough start."

Kurt leaned back on the wall before sinking to the floor. "That's not it with Blaine though."

Kiki sits in front of him and rubs his knees. "What is it?"

"What- What is Blaine thinks that I only want to be with him to get close to her?"

"Why would he think that?"

"Well wouldn't you?"

"Kurt, you guys were well on your way to dating before you even found out about her. From what you have told me when you guys are together, ninety percent of it is spent just about you too, not discussing her."

"But what if he thinks I am using him? I'm really not Ki, I honestly think I'm falling in love with him."

"Then tell him that. Clear the air and get your emotions all out on the table. I think it will help both of you in the progression of your relationship."

"Kiki, how are you so smart?"

"Babe, if I was smart I wouldn't be single now would I?"

"At times I wonder if that's the smart thing to do." He said with a laugh.

X

After Liliana's teeth and hair were brushed, face was washed, bed time story was read, was tucked in tight, and fast asleep Blaine sat on the floor next to her and just looked at the girl. She was absolute perfection in his eyes. She was beautiful, kind, fierce, wildly independent, good natured and had an old soul. She was as creative as she was talents and ridiculously smart to boot. He stared at his daughter and smiled. Everything he ever wanted was in her.

Blaine had always wanted a big family. He had the dream, the white picket fence, two point five children and the dog. He wanted an amazing husband, whom he could dote on constantly…and vice versa. Well, he was close to perfection. He thought he lost the dream when Tony died. Blaine loved him more than life itself. He was sure that his hopes were dashed, well until Kurt came into his life.

God, it was like he was just meant to be. How else could he describe it? Blaine wasn't a very religious man, per say. Yea he was raised in a Methodist household, in a tolerant and mostly welcoming church, but he veered away. Blaine knew he believed in something, he just wasn't sure what. But he knew that the deity in question was working its magic the day Kurt walked, well stumbled, into his job. How else could you describe randomly running into the man three times in about as many weeks? New York was a huge state and he didn't even work in Brooklyn like Blaine did.

Furthermore, how else could you explain the fact that he fathered the little girl who slept peacefully feet before him? A man he happened to run into multiple times, playfully kiss for no other reason but to get a sleezer off of him, who he happened to date, and really liked was his daughter's birth father. Those things just don't happen. There had to be a higher power coming into play.

There was one thing he knew for certain though. He knew that Kurt was going to be a part of his life for the rest of his life and he was okay with that.

The sound of his phone ringing and vibrating loudly on his coffee table downstairs broke him of his concentration. He quickly got up and turned off the lights before running down stairs.

**ONE MISSED CALL: KURT**

_Shit._ He quickly pressed the send button hoping the younger man would pick up.

"Hello?" He heard Kurt's voice across the line.

"Hey you. Sorry I missed your call, I left my phone downstairs."

"Oh, no it's okay." Blaine was having a little difficulty understanding him, because he could tell Kurt was outside and the sounds of the city were drowning him out.

"So what's up?"

"Um, I-I was kinda hoping that I could see you. There are some things I want to talk about with you."

"Uh, yea, sure. I can't go out now, Michi is already asleep. Um, do you want to come here?"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"I'll be there in ten." And the line went dead. Blaine looked around the living room for a moment. Just as he was about to sit down and wait for him, it hit him. _My house is a fucking mess._

Blaine ran around picking up the random mess that has accumulated before panicking and throwing most of it in his closet. So what if he still cleaned like a fourteen year old when he had time constraints. _Don't judge me._ Just as he was spraying his island and washing it down he heard a quiet knock at his door.

He quickly ran his hands over his shirt trying to straighten it out, even though he was only wearing sweatpants and a t-shit. He hurried over the door and stood to run his hand through his tight and wild curls before opening it.

"Hey babe." Blaine said pulling Kurt into a hug. He pressed a tender kiss to his lips and invited him in.

"Hey." Kurt said, almost shyly. Blaine was more than a little confused. Was it because of the run in earlier; was he mad at him for some reason or another?

"Come on, let's sit. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, no. I just want to talk to you."

Blaine's heart started racing as all of the worst case scenarios flew through his mind. _Oh my God, he realized that this situation is too much and he wants to break up with me. He found someone else, maybe an ex came back and he decided to be with them._ "Blaine, stop. I see your imagination going into overdrive there. It's nothing bad. Let's go sit down." Blaine willed for his heart to stop racing as he offered his hand to Kurt's. Hand in hand they went and sat on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked his boyfriend, his voice unconsciously wavering.

Kurt sighed and looked down at his hands. "Are you sure that it is okay that I am here?"

"Of course. You are my boyfriend and you are welcome here any time. We're taking everything at your pace, love."

"Okay."

"Kurt look at me." Blaine used his index finger to guide his chin up, forcing Kurt to meet his eyes. "What do you want to talk about?"

"It's kinda ridiculous."

"Nothing you feel is ridiculous."

Kurt hyperventilated a sigh. "I was talking to my friend today about everything and I realized how scared about everything I really am."

"What are you scared of?"

"I-I worry about Liliana not liking me or not being good with her, you know, stuff like that. But mostly I worry that you think that I am solely in this relationship for her. Like you think I am using you or something."

Blaine just smiled at the younger man. "Kurt; firstly you are going to be amazing with her and she is going to love you. The more I get to know you, the more of you I see in her. I can see you guys being the best of friends. Secondly, you are just going to have to get used to each other, and the 'being good with her' will come. Finally; Kurt, I am really starting to get to know you. You lay your entire being out with everything you do. I know it sounds cliché, but your eyes tell me everything I need to know about you. I know that you care about me. That is not even a question to me. I can promise you, I would not have let us get this far if I thought you only wanted to be with me because of Liliana. I really, _really_ care about you Kurt. More than anything I want this to work."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "I really do care about you too. You are one of the best things that ever happened to me. And this is going to sound stupid so don't judge me. But I feel like I was fated to be here with you."

"It's not stupid, I was actually thinking about the exact same thing when you called."

Kurt leaned into Blaine and plan opened his arms to welcome him into his embrace. There they sat silent for what seemed like forever until Kurt finally broke their silence. "Um, I have to tell you something."

"What's up?"

"I, uh, I sort of ran into your brother today."

"I heard."

Kurt was shocked. "What? You heard? I- I told him not to say anything."

"Oh no, he didn't. She did actually. She thought that the weirdos at the store were hilarious."

Kurt immediately flushed and his face dropped. "She said I was weird?"

Blaine saw the look on his face and immediately began to chuckle. "No, no not like that. She also said you were beautiful, that she didn't know that men could be beautiful. And she said that Santana was 'bootyful' just like her and that she could be her mommy. But daddy doesn't like mommies only other daddies."

Kurt raised his eyebrow curiously before losing his resolve and laughing right along with Blaine. "The short of it is Kurt, that she liked you guys. And I really look forward to you guys getting to know each other. Seriously the more of the little things I learn about you, the more I see in her. I can't wait for you to see them."

"Oh I already did. I have to say, my heart did swell with pride at her fashion judgment."

"So, when do you and Santana want to come over and officially meet her?"

"Whenever is good for you. We have no lives outside of work. We're pretty boring."

"Well you know I can hear Santana cussing at you for that from here. But anyway, I was thinking, how about tomorrow? You can come over for lunch and spend the afternoon with us. Sunday is a pretty boring day for us; it would be nice for you guys to spice it up a bit."

Kurt's eyes shone brighter than the sun and he nearly squealed. "Yea, that sounds great."

"Perfect." Blaine leaned it to kiss Kurt quickly; leaning back out with a smile.

"There's just one thing though."

"What's that?"

"What are you going to tell her that Santana and I are to her?"

* * *

**Shouts to Brit for helping me write some of this bad boy, my head was just stuck on somethings. I may or may not have driven her nuts in the final product of this :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy! And I was going to post this yesterday - but I barely survived that. i...just - nope. PS the first parts are what happen when I write when I drink**

* * *

"Well, I have actually been thinking a lot about this. But it's ultimately up to you and what you're comfortable with."

"Okay. So?"

"I have always been honest with her. She knows that she is adopted, that she has a birth mom and a birth dad. She is an unbelievably bright little girl and she should know from the beginning. I don't know how she would react if we kept it a secret. I already told her that you're an extra special person."

"Are you sure?" Kurt's glassy eyes met Blaine's.

"More than anything. How do you feel about it?"

Kurt just looked blankly at the man in front of him. He was happy. He was excited. He was over the moon. He was also completely overwhelmed and began to feel like his brain was spiraling out of control. All of the emotions that he has been dealing with over these past weeks were all coming to a head. This was different than finding out about her. This was different that running into her. This was actually meeting her as her dad – birth dad. This was huge.

"-urt? Kurt?" The soft voice pulled at Kurt's attention.

"Huh? Yea?" He managed to sputter out shaking his head unconsciously.

"Are you okay?" Blaine reached his arm out and began to stroke Kurt's arm with the gentle caress that only a lover could offer.

"Yea, it's just overwhelming. I never thought that this day would ever be a remote possibility and here it is. I guess – I guess someone is really looking out for me."

"That someone, now, would be me, and I will watch out for you forever. You know my main concern is Michi but you are a close second. Even with Tony, I, I never felt the connection I do with you. I know that you will be my forever."

Kurt reached over to pull him close. "And you mine. Every night I think about her. Every day I would wonder if she was okay and if I did the right thing. Right now, I just have to thank you. Thank you for giving her the life I always wanted for her. The life I knew she deserved. This is exactly why we gave her up for adoption, for someone like you and Tony to take her as her own and give her everything in this world. Thank you. Thank you." He repeated as he whispered into Blaine's neck as he held him tight. This is what Blaine was meant to do. This is why he was here.

"Baby, tomorrow is the next step in your journey. Are you ready for this?"

"More than anything. I want to do this with you. You are the man I love. I want to make this work, the family that I had to leave behind. The family that found me through the tears and the strife. The family that was meant to be."

"I love you so much Kurt." Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes. That was not what he was expecting to hear.

"I love you too Blaine." He whispered as he pulled his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him close. Both he and Blaine felt the spark through their veins as they kissed passionately. The sparks flew up and down each other's spine. They knew that nothing else in this world was more right than what was happening right now.

The two fell back into the couch passion shooting through their veins. A need for lust pulsated with every increased beat of their hearts, a need which neither man had felt in what felt like a lifetime. For the first time in Kurt's adult life he felt that connection with someone else; a connection that was more than just hormones and desire. This affinity which the universe drew them to was stronger than either man could have ever imagined.

"Please – Kurt" Blaine managed to choke out, as his straining pressure aching against his designer jeans. Kurt couldn't help but to feel the foreign pressure against his thigh. _Fuck, Kurt_. Even with the lovers they had in their pasts, nothing felt as wonderful, as sexual, as perfect as they did then; in that moment. Nothing in this world could bring them down from their high. "Bedroom? Please?" Blaine managed to beg as he looked down at Kurt looking completely spent, pressed against the cushions of his couch. _God. Could this man get any sexier?_

"God yes, please yes." Kurt begged between kisses as Blaine stood up. He reached his hand out for Kurt and pulled him up to a stand. Kurt giggled, _fucking giggled_, as he came to a stand and Blaine nearly came in his pants. He never knew anyone to be as sexy as Kurt was right now.

Blaine pushed him against the living room wall and kissed him hard. He kissed him like he had never kissed a man before in his life and lifted Kurt to wrap about his torso. He carried Kurt up the stairs, just like that.

When they reached the landing he slammed Kurt into the wall, ripping his shirt off in the process. _Dear God_. The subtle definition of his dancer's body, as compared to his boxer's body, made him nearly lose his shit with anticipation.

"You know if you keep teasing me with the foreplay we will never make it to the main attraction." Kurt whispered breathlessly into Blaine's ear. Blaine quickly hoisted Kurt back up, forcing Kurt to wrap his leg around his lover's as Blaine carried him to the bedroom, making sure the lock the door after.

Blaine gently brought Kurt to the bed and placed him down like a fragile porcelain doll. "Blaine, I am not going to break. You can be rough with me. I can take it. _I like it_." He whispered to the man who was hovering over him with lust in his eyes as he mouthed on the subtlety defined definition of his abs.

"Please Blaine." And that was all it took before Blaine was a slave to Kurt's master. At that point he could have had whatever he wanted.

And so he did.

* * *

"Santana, come on! We are going to be late."

"But my hair, it just wants to curl up, I can't get it straight."

"Santana, we are on the way to spend time with our daughter and you are worried about your hair curling? Shit, embrace your au natural curls and throw it in a pony and let's go." Kurt knew she was nervously stalling but he couldn't help but get aggravated. His anxiety is peaking, even with his medication, he felt like he was going to be sick. However, he wasn't sure whether that would be before or after his heart attack. He was bound to have one before the day was up.

With an attempt at a calming breath he walked into Santana's room. She was dressed in her jeans, blouse and heels sitting on her bed, head rested in her hands. Her hair was a mess of tight curls with sections of it straightened.

"Tan?" He said softly as he walked over to her and crouched to her level. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so overwhelmed and nothing is going right." He began to lightly caress her forearms, it was his way of comforting her. Unspoken words between the two.

"Come on, I'll fix your hair and we will get going. Today is going to be a great day, I promise you."

She looked up and smiled softly. Kurt grabbed her brush, bands, and sheen spray and quickly pulled her hair back in a bun. "Well gayby, at least if fashion doesn't work out for you, you can still be a walking cliché and be a hair stylist."

Kurt just rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Bitch."

"You love me."

"I do." He replied as they walked out of the room.

They stood by their door, longer than need be, fastening their coats and tightening their scarves. "Santana I will never understand how you managed to get your hands on those fur lined Giuseppe Zanotti stilettos."

She shrugs and smiles at her, obviously jealous, friend. "I have my ways. Now come on, let's go." The two link arms and head out of their apartment, not quite fully prepared to meet the futures, but more than ready to say goodbye to their past.

* * *

The two stood nervously outside Blaine's door building up the courage to knock. Right before Santana went to knock they heard a muffled voice from behind the door which stopped her in her tracks.

"No." Kurt clapped his hand over his mouth before giggling.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well for one, the shade of red just doesn't work with the coral tones to the sweater."

"How do you even know this stuff?"

"It's in my DNA."

"How do you even know what that is?"

"Unc told me. Said I'm too fab-less for it not to be genetic." That line from the little girl on the other side of the thick door earned a smirk from Santana. "Daddy, just take off the tie and open the button. This is a lunch date not a night out at the Grammy's."

"You do spend too much time with your uncle."

"Never. He buys me all my shoes." Kurt could sense the eye roll through the door. He motions at Santana to come on and knocks on the door. Santana's hand quickly finds his and holds it tight.

Within seconds a flustered Blaine pulled open the door. "Hey! Come in, come in! We were just finishing up." Santana and Kurt slowly walk into the kitchen area where they find Liliana putting on her boots.

"My God, she's so perfect." Santana breathes out in a whisper.

"Please let me take your coats." The two friends comply and stand awkwardly in the kitchen. Santana's eyes open wide as she watches Blaine walk back from the closet.

"Oh my God Kurt!" She shriek gained the attention of the two men who both stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"What?"

"I see that limp. You guys totally! Oh my goodness, why didn't you tell me? I am so proud of you, Kurt." Blaine flushed crimson and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"I didn't tell you because it's none of your business."

"Whatever, so Blainers, was it amazing?"

Blaine's mouth opened and shut but sound didn't come out. "You don't have to answer that. You will get used to her." Kurt told him as he leaned over and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

"Why don't you guys go have a seat and I will get you guys something to drink." The friends walked over and sat nervously on the couch, thighs touching, arms linked. Liliana skipped over to where they are sitting.

"Hi guys. You are the people from Target. And now you're in my house. That's crazy. So – you're my dad's boyfriend?"

"Uh, yeah I am." She smirked and pulled herself on to the couch to put her face right up to Kurt's to 'whisper' into his ear.

"Well we gotta make this quick before he comes over. Here's the deal. You seem okay so far, I mean you dress amazingly and my daddy is happy. But listen here, if you hurt my daddy–" She puts crosses her little finger across her throat to symbolize what she would do to him. Santana couldn't help it, she started laughing hysterically.

"Oh, my God. My mascara is going to run. This is gold. Little Snixx…. Best thing ever." She managed to say between giggles.

Kurt leaned over to whisper in Liliana's ear. "I promise I will never hurt your daddy. I love him."

He watched as the little girl smiled ear to ear. "Okay, then we can be friends." This time it was Kurt's turn to smile.

"So guys, what are you talking about?" Blaine finally makes his entrance to the group in the living room.

Kurt watches as Liliana glares at him and shakes her little finger at him warning him to keep quiet. Which, of course, got Santana laughing again. Kurt couldn't help but smile as well. "Oh nothing, just talking about her impeccable dress that she is wearing. An Eliane de Lena purple gathered dress, complete with black tights and wedge knee high leather boots Blaine? I am most impressed."

"He knows his stuff Daddy."

"That is all her uncle and Brittany; you just spoke in Mandarin to me. I have no idea what you just said." He sputtered with a laugh.

"Oh Daddy! Look at the lady's shoes! They have fab-less. Daddy can you get me a pair of shoes like that?"

Blaine nearly choked on his water. "Firstly, her name is Santana and secondly, a pair of five or six inch stiletto boots? Nope, not a chance in this world. You can buy them yourself when you turn 18."

The little girl sighed. "Okay Daddy." She turned around to whisper at Kurt again. "I'm gonna ask unc."

"Not going to happen, little girl."

"Fine." She sulked for maybe five seconds before she perked up. "Hey do you guys want to hear me sing? Daddy says I'm speck-ack-ular."

"Spectacular. And yes, you are."

"We'd love to hear you sing, honey." She jumped off the couch and ran over to the entertainment center where Blaine's iPod was docked.

"She has her own playlist in there with all of her favorite songs. She sings literally all. Of. The. Time." He said softly from his seat in his Lazy Boy to his boyfriend and his friend sitting on the couch.

"Oh this one is _perfect_!" She presses play and stands in the middle of the, hands folded and head bowed.

"Oh my goodness, she is too much." Kurt laughs as the familiar beat picks up. As soon as the four year old starts singing; however, both Kurt and Santana are awed into silence.

"A church house gin house  
A school house outhouse  
On highway number nineteen  
The people keep the city clean  
They call it nutbush, oh nutbush  
They call it nutbush city limits"

The little girl's voice was a stunning soprano with just a hint of raspiness. It was amazing, to say the least. They watched the little girl pour her heart out into her performance, which was complete with her original choreography.

"No whiskey for sale  
If you get drunk no bail  
Salt pork and molasses  
Is all you get in jail  
They call it nutbush, oh nutbush  
They call it nutbush city limits"

All three adults in the room were captivated by her performance. Blaine had never seen her actually put this much effort into one of her impromptu shows. It almost seemed as if she was trying to impress them.

"You have to watch what you're putting down  
In old nutbush, oh nutbush"

Everyone applauded for the little girl when she sang that last note with such soul. "You know San, I think she's even better than we are. And she's only four."

"Well- you know why that is."

"Of course."

"Speaking of which, Liliana come here please, we need to talk to you." The little girl stopped her bows and walked over to her dad. Blaine picked her up and walked over to sit with Kurt and Santana on the couch.

"Okay, Lil. We have to talk to you about something. If you have any questions, just ask okay."

"Okay Daddy, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

Blaine takes a deep breath before replying. "No, nothing bad. It's just kind of big." He looked over at her birth parents sitting close enough to touch him and smiled at them.

"Okay."

"Well you know that Daddy and Papa adopted you right?"

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Yea?"

"Well you know that means that you have birth mommy and daddy?"

"Yea, you told me that they loved me very much."

"And they do. Well, hunny- remember how I said that Kurt was extra special?"

"OH MY GOD! I knew it. Are they my mommy and daddy?" She jumped out of Blaine's lap in excitement.

"Yes."

All three sets of eyes rested upon the girl who was silently contemplating the situation. Kurt and Santana had yet to actually breathe since the conversation started.

"I knew it. I said it. I said you were so beautiful you could be my mommy. Oh and Kurt, I heard unc say that I had your eyes. I think I do, only yours a prettier cuz of the blue. But I am com-fused about something. Kurt, how are you my birth daddy when you don't like mommies? Daddy doesn't like mommies, only daddies." The look of confusion that spread across her tiny face made them all laugh.

"We will explain that when you're older Mich." Blaine managed to choke out during his fit of laughter.

Liliana walked over to Santana and Kurt and climbed into their laps. She looked at them lovingly and put one arm around each of their necks pulling them tight.

Tears immediately began to trickle down their cheeks when she whispered "Thank you for coming back to me.**"**

* * *

**Well you guys are just going to have you use your imaginations to fill in the blanks :P This is about emotions - now let your kinkiness be your guide and envision all of the glorious sex they must have had *cough* Brittany *cough***


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much for the kind reviews, the follows, the favorites - it all puts a smile on my face :) And if you haven't noticed Liliana is definitely advanced and ridiculously smart and attentive :P**

* * *

The rest of the afternoon flew by for the quartet. They laughed, sometimes cried, and had an all-around good time. Liliana instantly took to Kurt and Santana; all three mutually falling in love. Blaine mostly sat back and watched their interactions, while still reserved, with a look of awe and joy. He could not have been happier than he was at that moment. A twist of fate broke his little family and another created a new one, while reuniting an old.

Life is funny that way. It took twists and turns, it zigged when he thought it would zag; all the while gravitating towards a central goal as decided by the universe. Blaine smiled and silently watched his little girl bounce around with joy, her locks flowing do to her movements and her dress twirl because of the swish of her little hips. He remembers the last time he felt like this.

_The two sat in the social workers office in the maternity wing at Lima Memorial Hospital. "Do you want to see her before you sign?" The social worker asked; formalities._

_"No. I want to sign." The worker smiled and slid the packet of paper across the overly organized desk. _

_"Okay." She said centering the packet in the middle of the table. "I will need your sign here… here… here…" Pausing while Tony signed. "I also need you to initial here… here… and here." "Congratulations Mr. Goings, Mr. Anderson. I'll call the nurse to bring in your daughter." She carefully filed away his paperwork. "Mr. Anderson, you know that since the adoption is in Mr. Goings name, you will have to separately file for legal custody with the state. Here is a card for someone who can help you with all of the formalities."_

_"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." Blaine took the card and watched as the worker pressed the intercom button on her plastic covered phone._

_"Can you please have Carole bring in Baby Girl L?"_

_They hear a static laced "Right away." And their hands found each other and held tight. Their world slowed down and it seemed like an old movie. Was this actually happening to them right now?_

_In what seemed like an eternity but felt like a second the door opened and a lovely woman holding a tiny bundle wrapped in a fluffy purple and pink blanket entered the room. The two men jumped to their feet and walked over to the woman. They peaked into her arms and saw her – their daughter – face still slightly swollen, tiny head topped with a pink hat tied off with pink, purple, and white curling ribbons._

_They instantly fell in love with the little girl. "Would you like to hold her?" The men couldn't even speak, they just smiled and nodded. The nurse, Carole, placed the baby girl into Tony's arms and took the little girl's leg out of the swaddle. She checked the leg band before cutting it and the alarm off of her ankle. She re-covered the baby's leg and smiled before turning around. "Congratulations gentlemen. Enjoy her. Here is some formula to get you through to when you get home."_

_"Thank you Carole. Thank you so much." Tony managed to choked out between the silent sobs the two men shared. Carole smiled as the men started to bond with their daughter and left the room._

_"Okay, you know that she can't leave without a car seat."_

_Blaine replied without looking up. "Oh yes. We called a friend of ours on the way here and she is currently buying out all of Babies R Us. She should be here soon." With that Blaine's phone buzzed with a text message. He pulled out his phone. "Well here she is can she come up?"_

_"Yes." Within ten minutes the little office was bustling. Brittany came up with the assistance of a young security guard. Their arms full of baby goods. A brand new car seat, which the store kindly took out of the box for her. A diaper bag full of diapers and several new outfits. The social worker lead them to an unused inpatient room to give them room to get the baby dressed and in her car seat._

_"Have you thought about what you want to name her? We have to get the birth certificate ready."_

_Thirty minutes later the new family of three were on their way downstairs to valet to get their car. While they were in the lobby waiting for their car a sniffle caught Blaine's attention. He looked over a saw a stocky man in a baseball cap in one of the chairs lining the windows with his face buried in his hands. He watched as the man's shoulders bobbed from his sobs and erratic breathing. His heart broke for this man. He watched as the nurse from before stood over him and rubbed his shoulders. He felt something pull him to this man, he wanted to comfort him. Just as he was ready to walk over their car pulled up. It was time to go home._

X

Kurt looked over at Blaine and saw the man with glassed over eyes staring into space. "Hey Blaine? Are you okay?"

Blaine shook himself out of his memory and smiled. "Oh, yes. Yes of course. I just got lost in thought there for a second." Kurt smiled and nodded.

"So, it is time we start to head out. We have work and she has school in the morning." Kurt said beginning to stand.

"Awwww." He heard a collective whine from the other three people in the room.

"Okay it's like I'm with three four year olds."

"But Kurt, I want to play more."

"I know sweetie, but how about this? If it's okay with your dad we will go shopping this week. Just you and I. And maybe Santana can take you out somewhere fun too. Will that be okay?"

"Oh yes. Please Daddy. Kurt dresses so nice. Can I go shopping with him?"

Blaine shot Kurt a look. "Of course baby, as long as he doesn't buy out the store for you. You have too much as it is."

"There's no such thing as too much clothes." The little girl and her birth father said that the same time causing Blaine to laugh out loud.

"I guess it is genetic."

The three had a good laugh, and Liliana looked at them in confusion, before losing interest and walking away.

"Hey Blaine, I know that it's a long shot, but what are you guys doing for Easter?"

"Nothing much, just staying around the house, getting her an Easter basket, you know, the important stuff. Why, what's up?"

"I, uh, we are going back home for the long Easter weekend and we wanted to know if you and Liliana wanted to come back with us. My dad and my step mother would love to see her. And it would mean a lot for us. But if you can't, you know, it's okay."

Without hesitation Blaine answers. "We'd love to. How are you guys getting back home?"

"We are flying out Thursday night and back Monday morning. I checked, there are still seats available on our flights." Kurt fidgeted with his coat nervously.

"E-mail me the information tonight and I'll book." Blaine walked up and stood face to face with Kurt before whispering "I'll go anywhere for you." He kissed his boyfriend and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you."

Kurt couldn't help but to be all smiles. "I love you too."

"Aww isn't that sweet? But we have to go before you two give me cavities." Kurt rolled his eyes at his best friend and looked back at Blaine.

"She's right. I'll see you guys later. Call me when you get home."

"I will. Bye Lili!" Kurt yelled into the living room.

"BYE!" They heard her shout back.

"Seriously Blaine, thank you. You have no idea how much this meant to me – to us." Santana said to him before heading out the door.

"Always." Blaine smiled back and watched the two friends leave arms linked together.

After they heard the door lock Santana looked over to Kurt. "So, have you told your dad yet?"

He paused to think. "No. I want it to be a surprise."

X

The next week Kurt sat on his bed with Blaine wrapped around his side. He heard Liliana shrieking out in the living room with Santana and Brittany and a smile swept across his face. He never thought this moment would be here and now that it was he couldn't imagine it being any more perfect.

"Mmm come here." Blaine pleaded coyly, pulling Kurt down to him as he spoke.

"Blaine, everyone is outside."

"The door's locked. Come here and give me kisses. I've missed you this week." Kurt blushed and slid down to wrap his body around Blaine.

"I. missed. You. Too." He spoke between kisses. "We should never let that much time pass without seeing each other again."

"Mmm. Never. Again." He mouthed against his boyfriend's pulse point allowing his hands to explore south. Unfortunately; however, Kurt's phone started to ring. When Kurt went to answer it Blaine pulled him back. "No, babe let it go to voicemail." He begged.

"I can't Blaine it's my dad. I promise we'll go back to where we were." Blaine slumped off of his boyfriend and Kurt slid out of the bed to go get his phone.

"Hey Dad!" Kurt answered cheerfully.

_"Hey son. I haven't heard from you in a few days. How are you guys?"_

"We're good, we've just been busy, you know we are both seeing someone now."

_"So I've heard. How are things with, uh, that?"_

"Oh great dad, you remember I told you about him having a little girl?"

_"Mm hmm."_ Blaine curled up to Kurt's side, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Well she's great. She's too funny. And dad, her fashion sense is impeccable."

_"A four year old has a fashion sense?"_

"Why is that so hard to believe? You raised me."

_"True, I have yet to get you those sensible heels."_ With that Blaine snorted out a laugh.

"Well dad, I invited them to come home with us for Easter. Is that okay?"

_"Oh absolutely, I would love to meet the guy who stole my son's heart away. We can have a little man to man chat."_

"Dad, please. Don't embarrass me. I'm a big boy now."

_"None of that. The only difference between now and three years ago is that I won't have the shot gun out for this conversation."_ Blaine looks at Kurt with curious and almost fearful eyes. 'He's lying.' Kurt mouths in response.

"Oh and Dad, I have a surprise for you when I get home."

_"You do? What is it?"_ Burt responds cheerfully.

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

_"Okay, okay. Well listen son; I have to get back to the shop. I love you. Take care of yourself."_

"I always do Dad. I love you too. Give Carole my love." Blaine's ears unconsciously perked at the name. Before his mind had a chance to register his thoughts Kurt had hung up the phone and began to straddle him. "So, where were we?"

X

"We're going to Ohio for Easter, Coop."

"Aww you're skipping out on our animal Chinese Takeout and chocolate bunny feast to go see those retched people we call parents?"

"Hey Coop, they aren't that bad. You just don't like them because they didn't want to fund your acting career."

"Hey – I'm on Broadway now, with their help I could have been in the movies."

"With your own help you can be in the movies. Mom and Dad may not be the most 'attentive' of parent's but they always loved us."

"Yea, whatever. Why are you going to go see them anyway?"

"I'm not, besides they are going to be in the Philippines or something. I'm – well Lil and I are going to go to Kurt and Santana's house."

"Kurt _and_ Santana's house?" Cooper was obviously confused.

"Yea, Santana got kicked out when she was pregnant and his dad took her in. So that's her home." Cooper nodded and took a bite of the apple he had been throwing in the air.

"Cool. So, how do you feel about that?"

Blaine fiddled with whatever he could get his hands on and thought for a minute. "Excited. Happy. Nervous. I think mostly nervous. I have never been nervous about meeting the parents before. Granted, I only have had to do it twice, but still. This feels so much bigger. I just – I don't know."

"What has got you all nervous little brother – you know – besides all that?"

"This will be the first weekend of a lifetime of weekends in my new life. And as excited as I am about that I worry about if he will hate me, if he will look differently because I took Michi away."

"You did not take Duck away. That was a decision made by a desperate family. If anything he will be grateful for you for the life that you have given her. You are an amazing dad, an amazing person, and an amazing brother and we love you." He paused to pat his brother on the shoulder. "They will love you. You rekindled their spirits and brought back a part of their past which was supposed to be gone forever. It will be an amazing weekend."

"Oh my God, I can't believe you said a whole paragraph without being an ass." Blaine joked, it was either he laughed or he cried and it really didn't want to cry in front of his brother.

"Well, you know. I'm still pissed you're abandoning me, but I guess I'll get over it."

"And there it is."

"Ah I'm just messing with you Blainers. You go and enjoy yourself with that hot piece of ass you got and that beautiful little girl."

"Okay never use the term 'hot piece of ass' and my daughter in the same conversation, much less sentence ever."

"Whatevs Squirt. Listen I'm out of here, I have rehearsal, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Blaine said rolling his eyes and his brother stalked out of his house. That man was incorrigible, but he loved him none the less. He tidied up his kitchen before going to get ready for bed. He was tired and had a lot on his mind.

X

Before any of them knew it Blaine and Liliana were in a cab on the way to Kurt and Santana's place, bags and boarding passes in tow.

"Oh my goodness Daddy I can't believe I'm going to go on a plane! That is so cool!" She exclaimed excitedly. Blaine just smiled and nodded at the girl. It has been the same thing over and over since she woke up a six am this morning. He took the day off the work to rest prior to traveling and that was a fail of epic proportions. "DADDY! DADDY! Look it Kurt and Tana's house. We're here, we're here!"

"Yes baby we are." Blaine paid the cabby before he went around back to get the pair their bags. Bags in hand he thanked the man and led his daughter down the few stairs to his boyfriend's floor entry.

The little girl ran to their door and began to knock loudly. "KURT! TANA! We're here! I'm ready to go on the air plane. Gonna go flyyyyy in an air-o-plane!" She ended her exclamations in a singsong voice as Kurt opened the door.

"Hey beautiful! I assume you're ready to go?" Kurt picked up the girl and held her tight before kissing her cheek.

"Oh yes! I can't wait." She replied quickly with a kiss back. "Where's Tana?"

"Trying to figure out how to put as many pairs of shoes as she can in her carry on because we are too cheap to check our bags."

"What is checking bags?" She asked as he put her down.

"It's when you give them to the people who work at the airport to put them in your plane."

"Oh." She sat and contemplated the idea for a minute. "I don't think I want the airplane to eat my bags. I have my very pretty new Easter dress in there."

The two men chuckled and her dad replied to her curiosity. "Oh, honey. The plane doesn't eat your bags, it just holds them because they are too big to fit in the overhead storage."

"Oh. I see." The four year old had already lost interest. "TANA! Come on we are going to miss our plane!" She yelled as she ran off towards Santana's room.

"Hey love." Kurt said pulling Blaine flush with his body kissing him passionately.

"Hey sexy." He moaned into his boyfriend's mouth.

"We said we wouldn't let this much time go between us having alone time. It's been two weeks." Kurt was nearing the point of desperation. He had never felt this connected to someone, felt this need or someone before.

"I know baby. But we have all weekend."

"At my dad's house?"

"I can be quiet if you can." He flirted.

"I don't know if I can promise that." Kurt replied with a wink. Before the two could say anymore they were interrupted by a four year old tornado on a mission.

"Ew guys. Stop being gross. We are going to miss our plane."

"Baby girl our flight leaves in four hours. The cab I called should be here in about ten minutes. Lili is Tana ready?"

"Yup."

"Okay guys let's go wait outside. Come on SANTANA!" Kurt yelled and a rushed Santana comes running out of her room bags in hand.

"Okay, sorry. Let's go."

X

Six hours later they were in their rental car heading home. As much as the two loved New York, Burt Hummel's house will always be home. Liliana was fast asleep in the carseat in the back of the car with Santana. Blaine linked his fingers with Kurt's free hand and squeezed.

"So Kurt, how does your dad feel about Liliana."

"He, uh, doesn't know." Blaine looked over at the driver.

"What do you mean he doesn't know? I heard you tell him about her."

"Well he knows that _you_ have a daughter. He just doesn't know it's _mine_." Kurt gripped the steering wheel tightly as Blaine pulled his other hand closer to his body.

"And why is that?" Blaine asked, but is tone was not condescending like Kurt was expecting, but rather curious. Blaine trusted Kurt and his judgment.

"I really wanted it to be a surprise. And you know that he has heart problems, I didn't want the anxiety of waiting for this to affect him in any way. He is content just knowing that we are all coming home, I didn't want to pressure the situation."

"I understand. Um, how do you think he is going to take it?"

"I honestly don't know." Kurt replied as he pulled into the driveway at 834 Sycamore Street Lima, Ohio.

* * *

**PS due to recent events which caused an overload of feels - my funeral will be held on Saturday - you can send flowers and I'll send the bill to Christopher.**

**PPS this has nothing to do with the anything but if you haven't heard the song or watched the video for "Same Love" by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis feat Mary Lambert - I urge you to do so now. I sat on my floor and cried my eyes out watched the video. It is amazing and I have nothing but love for these artists. The first in the industry to write and release a song like this as a single. These are the same guys who did Thrift Shop... yup OVERLOAD OF FEELS**

**PPPS I have written the next few chapters for RAWTF - it's just a matter of getting them from my tablet, to my pc, to Britt, back to me and finally to here. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am posting this chapter early as a peace offering of sorts. I am moving in a week. So, I have one week to pack EVERYTHING, clean,and move so I am not going to have time to do much updating. It's short - but worth it. :) Love you all**

* * *

It was just past ten that night and Burt was anxiously awaiting the arrival of his children and their significant others. Carole was just finishing up making the beds with fresh linens and stocking the bathroom with clean towels when she saw her husband began to pace across the floor. They had only know each other for four and a half years, but she knew her husband better than anyone else in this world; even Kurt.

She walked over to him and held out her hand to distract him. "Burt, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything. Oh hell if I know, Carole." He huffed.

"Sit down for a minute and we will have a quick chat before the kids get here." Burt nodded, taking his hat off and rolling in his grip. Carole walked over to the radio they had on the mantel I turned on an easy listening station to try to calm the air.

She walked over and sat next to her husband, allowing her hand to rest on his knee. "Burt, please, talk to me. You are never this wound up about the kids coming over. Is it the boyfriend?"

"Yes. No. I mean, he's had them before, I never really met them, but I knew they were there. But this one is different."

"Why?" She looked at him with a calming air about her, that only she could muster.

"It's the daughter. This little girl is her age. My son, the one who is still torn up about what happened, the one who I can tell stays up crying at night at times, who stays _medicated_ to function – is dating a man with a little girl the same age. I mean I trust my son, I am sure that he is a good guy, but I worry about his emotions, is he using this little girl to fill that void?"

"Burt, Kurt is a smart young man. I doubt that is what this is. We know what happens kills him inside, but maybe he's just found his way to cope with it all. He never wanted what happened to happen; maybe he's found a man to help him channel that guilt."

Burt rubbed his head and sighed. "I guess. He's just – he's always gonna be my little boy, it hurts to know that he's not happy. I feel like I let him down as a father. I mean Carole this whole situation is all my fault. I made him keep those secrets from me; he thought that I would hate him. How could I give him that impression? I may have been a bit rough on him, but it's only because I knew he was lying to me, about something, and I didn't like it. God, why couldn't I just make him feel accepted, he wouldn't have –"

"Burt stop blaming yourself. What happened was meant to happen and it would have happened whether he told you or not. They were teenagers that made a mistake. It happens. At least your son was smart enough to know that he couldn't have gotten a girl pregnant via hot tub." That earned a chuckle out of Burt.

"I know. You're right. I need to stop worryin'. Everything is going to be perfect." He forced a smile a sat back into the couch to wait for his kids – his family – to get _home_.

He hears a car pull up as the familiar and mesmerizing words of a favorite song start to fill the air.

_'I see trees of green, red roses too. I see them bloom, for me and you.'_

He and Carole rush to open the front door just as Kurt and Santana are running up the walk way arms open awaiting hugs. Embraces and kisses were shared between the family as Blaine makes his way up the walk head buried in his sleeping daughter's which was rested on his shoulder.

"Come in the house, it's still cold out here and that baby is out here." After all six people were comfortably in the house Kurt excitedly goes for his dad's attention.

"So Dad, I said I had a surprise for you-" He was interrupted by a gasp and a 'ohmigod' come from Carole as Blaine lifted his head up. Blaine looked at Burt and instantly made the connection to the man he saw crying in the hospital atrium. Carole had already put one and two together before Kurt had said his next sentence. "Dad, this is Blaine, and-" Burt was already walked over to Blaine's side to look at the little girl.

_'I hear babies cry, I watch them grow, they'll learn so much more, than I'll ever know. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.'_

"It's Liliana." He managed to whisper before the tears began to flow freely down his weathered skin. Blaine silently offered to give the sleeping girl to her overwhelmed grandfather, whom anxiously agreed. The burly man took the petite girl into his arms before sinking into the couch, holding her tightly as he sobbed. For the first time in four and a half years the grandfather allowed his emotions to overtake him and he just cried.

* * *

Seeing his father this emotional was too much for Kurt. He ran out of the room and up the stairs, Blaine following in his footsteps.

"Kurt?! Kurt? Where are you?" He called out into the hallway. He had no idea where Kurt could have went and he wasn't about to go opening random doors in a house in was a guest in. He heard some sort of muffled reply from a room down the hall left open a crack. He quickly walked down the hall and pressed his ear to the door. From inside he heard the distinct sound of Kurt's sobs and knocked quietly before poking his head in. "Can I come in?" He saw Kurt nod with his face buried in his pillow.

Blaine crawled into the bed beside him, careful to kick off his shoes at the foot as he did so. He laid his body flush with Kurt's and rubbed circles into his boyfriend's back. "Kurt, honey, talk to me." He dare not ask him what was wrong, that was obvious and not what Kurt needed. Kurt needed to just let it out, without feeling like he was wrong for the emotions that he had.

Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine, leaving his arms still hugging the pillow, eyes bloodshot and swollen. "I-I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Talk to me, tell me what is running through that beautiful head of yours."

"I just hate seeing my dad like that. Last time – I guess it just brought back memories of that day. I made my dad cry, Blaine. I wanted it to be a surprise. I thought he'd be _happy_!"

Blaine moved his head close enough to be nose to nose with Kurt. "Do you honestly think that he's not happy right now?"

"He's crying, Blaine."

"He's crying because he's _happy_ and he's overwhelmed." Kurt sniffled and met Blaine's eyes.

He hyperventilated a deep breath and reached out an arm to brush Blaine's face. "Y-yea, I suppose you're r-right. But it is just s-so h-hard to see him li-like that. It was muh-my fault the last time. It's always my fault."

"You know what I think?" Kurt pulled his hand back slightly, allowing Blaine to interlock their fingers as one.

"What?"

"I think that you should go back downstairs and share this moment with your family. If you want I'll be there to hold your hand the entire time. Remember your emotions when you found out, support them in theirs."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Kurt replied with a wink that drew a tear from his eye.

"I know of a lot of reasons why I love you. So, are you ready to go back downstairs?" Kurt slowly sat up and nodded. Blaine joined him at the foot of the bed and offered his hand before they headed back downstairs.

Kurt stopped midway down the staircase to listen to the words of the song that was filling the silent room.

_"It's a long road, when you face the world alone. No one reaches out a hand for you to hold. You can find love, if you search within yourself and the emptiness you feel will disappear-_

_And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on. And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive-"_

Blaine pulls his boyfriend tight into his embrace and whispers into his ear, "That a hero lies in you." Blaine pressed a tender kiss to Kurt's cheek and cupped his face. "You are stronger than any man I know."

Kurt met Blaine's gaze and smiled. The two just stood there on the steps for a minute holding each other, Kurt burying his face into Blaine's shoulder and allowed himself to be comforted. Allowed himself to be vulnerable. Allowed himself to be loved.

When they pulled themselves together enough the finished their decent down the stairs. The sight that met them brought a smile to his face. Burt sat in his chair, cradling the sleeping girl in his arms and smiled as he watched her sleep. Carole sat on the couch, her arm wrapped comfortingly around Santana's shoulder. He watched as Santana sighed and leaned into rest her head on Carole's shoulder. If there was any one person in this world Snixx couldn't show her face to, it was Carole. There was something about her that made even the iciest queen melt in her presence.

Blaine quickly took out his phone to take a picture of the scene before him. He watched as Kurt walked over and knelt in front of his dad. _Click_. Another picture. Three generations in one picture, three generations that thought they were never meant to have that moment. Three generations of a family that will continue to grow. He pocketed his phone as a tear trickled down his cheek.

He looked up and smiled. _Thank you._

* * *

**So not only am I going to be MIA my Brittany is gone for the week as well. Well shit, we are both a mess. I hope you all can forgive me, as soon as I get settled I will update - hopefully sooner. We will see if I get lazy (I more than likely will)**

**again - all of your reviews make me so happy **

**PS the feels (I mean songs) in this chapter are What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong (if you didn't know that - shame on you) and Hero by Mariah Carey. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Without further adeiu... Here is Chapter 12. lovemesomecrazy can not be held responsible for any feels that may occur from reading this chapter. I own nothing but Liliana and the feels!**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine woke up the next morning, bright and early, cheesy smiles still plastered on their faces. They had spent the night, into the wee hours of the morning stealing kisses, touches, and making love as quietly as they possibly could.

The sun was just above the horizon, and they probably could have spent another hour or so sleeping, but they wanted to be up and ready for when Liliana woke up. Neither of them wanted her waking in a strange house without them ready and waiting.

Within a half an hour both men were semi-dressed, sweats and henleys, and peeking into the guest room where Liliana slept, curled into Santana's arms. The little girl was being to stir, so the two walked into the room, tiptoeing to her side of the bed.

Blaine slowly sat down next to her, making sure not to disturb Santana's sleep, as Kurt kneeled in front of the little girl at the side of the bed. He laid his head on his arm and just looked at his little girl. He gently brushed her hair out of her face and smiled.

Whenever he had moments like these, he couldn't help but to get lost in thought. There were some things that he and Blaine had not yet discussed. They probably would as their relationship progressed, but he was still unsure where he stood with the angel that lay before him. He knew and accepted that Blaine was her father and he would never think or suggest anything other than that. But he was confused as far as to what his personal role in her life was. Would he be her step father? Her dad? That guy that her father was dating? All he knew was that, no matter what Blaine wanted him to be, he had a second chance at this and there was _no way_ he would do anything to mess it up.

Liliana started to stir at Kurt's touch. Damned if it wasn't the most beautiful sight Kurt has ever seen. She blinked her eyes open with a smile. In a croaked whisper, laced with sleep and confusion she spoke. "Daddy Kurt, wh-where are we?"

Blaine watch as Kurt's eyes lit up and began to well with tears. There was no missing the raw emotion written across his boyfriend's face right now. She just called him Daddy. While he knew that he would never completely understand the depth of the importance of that to him; he had a pretty good idea. He smiled as a lone tear trickled down his cheek. _How did I get so lucky?_

"We are at my dad's house, angel." She smiled and wiggled out of Santana's grip.

Even not fully awake, Liliana was sharp as a tack. "Kurt, why are you sad? You look like you're going to cry." She spoke, wiping the sleep out of her eye.

Kurt looked over to Blaine for guidance, not wanting to overstep his boundaries. He got a nod and a smile in return, so he took a deep breath and replied to the inquisitive little girl. "I'm not sad baby girl, I am happy."

"Why are you so happy that you will cry?" Her head tilted slightly to the side causing her hair to fall over her face. Kurt reached up and swept it behind her ear.

"Because lovie, you called me 'Daddy Kurt' and it made me happy to hear you call me Daddy."

"Oh. I can call you Daddy?"

"If you want and if it's okay with your Daddy." The twins look over at Blaine with wide eyes and pouts and Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the two.

"I always wondered where she got her mannerisms from and her quirky personality. I never thought I'd be lucky enough to find the reason. Of course it doesn't bother me. You can call him whatever you want, it's up to you Mich."

"Yay!" She exclaimed before quieting down with an inquisitive look. "Do you think- do you think I can call Tana Mom? I mean, I never had a mom; all my friends at school have moms. I always wanted a mom. I mean I had a Papa, and now I have two daddies, but I still really wan' a mom." The little girl rambled.

Kurt looked over at Santana who he knew was pretending to be asleep, trying to give the three a little private time. The tear that ran over the bridge over her nose and down to the other side of her face gave him all the confirmation he needed to answer her question. "You know baby girl, I think she'd really like that." She squealed excitedly and clapped her hands. "How about we go downstairs for pancakes and to meet my dad and my step mom?"

"Okay!" She exclaimed jumping off the bed. She took one of each of their hands in her own and began to skip. "Daddies, I really love pancakes."

* * *

When the trio got downstairs they were greeted by an empty house.

"Hmm, they must have went out for breakfast, I know they took the weekend off." Kurt shrugged as he walked over to the cabinets. Blaine lifted Liliana and put her on the island top.

"Don't fall off." He playfully warmed as he poured two cups of coffee, which was generously ready for them.

"So Lil, have you ever had apple pancakes, my mom used to make the _best_ ever."

"OHMYGOODNESS! That's my favorite _EVER_." She clapped excitedly and Blaine just laughed. Every single time he thought he couldn't find another way that they were more alike, the two surprised him.

Blaine sat back, sipped on his coffee, and watched the two mix the pancakes batter.

"Daddy Kurt! Daddy Kurt! I wanna mix it! Please, can I mix it?" She pleaded; hand in the air like she was waiting to be called on in class.

"Of course you can love." Kurt picked her up and rested her on his hip as she stirred. She would have told you that she didn't even make a mess – even though she did, but that's a battle not worth fighting, just go with it. After the batter was mixed, he handed her over to Blaine to hold while he cooked them.

"But I wanna help Daddy!" She begged her father, but Blaine was not going to give into this one.

"I'm sorry Mich, but he is using the stove, you know you are not allowed to help around the oven or the stove." She huffs and crosses her arms causing both men to just roll their eyes at the girl.

Within a couple of minutes the first serving of pancakes was ready. Blaine was cutting them for Liliana when a shriek bounced off the walls of the kitchen. Frightened, both men turn around to look at her, thinking maybe she got hurt somehow. Nope, she was just excited because she saw Santana coming down the stairs.

"Morning Satan, do you want apple pancakes?" Kurt asked, turning back to the stove.

"Oh yes, right after coffee. I'm exhausted. That little girl is a kicker." Blaine looked up and smiled at Santana before he poured her some coffee.

"Hey Tana?" Liliana asked with a mouth full of food.

"No speaking with your mouth full Liliana Elizabeth." Uh oh, her full name, Blaine only used that when her manners weren't that great. She isn't stopped talking to chew and swallow.

"Sorry Daddy. So Tana,"

"Yes baby love?" Santana shuffled over to the island and pulls up a stool.

"I talked to Daddies today," Blaine realized then that she must have been awake because she didn't even quirk an eyebrow at the plural. "and they said that it's okay that I call you Mommy, if it's okay with you. I always wanted a mommy –" She began to yammer. All three of them just left her be, trying to get a four year old on a roll to stop talking is an uphill battle.

Once she finished her monologue Santana went and picked her daughter up. "Of course you can call me Mommy, Princess. Whatever makes you happy." Liliana looked at her with all smiles and wrapped her arms around her neck, holding her tight.

"I love you all so much." She says into the crook of Santana's neck. She was greeted in return with a round of 'love you too's.

* * *

It wasn't long after breakfast was finished, dishes were washed, and coffee was drank that Burt and Carole came home. The family – yes, family – was sitting on the Hummel's couch watching Tangled for the 325472389572nd time. Blaine could recite the movie by heart by now, and his exasperated sigh when Liliana chose it spoke volumes. Kurt and Santana, on the other hand, had never seen it, so they sat excitedly with the girl, wondering how in the world they have never seen this piece of Disney gold.

Right as Rapunzel hit Flynn with the frying pan the Hummel-Hudson's slipped through the garage door, Burt shooing Carole up the stairs quickly with their purchases.

In between hysterical laughter, and Blaine's eye roll, Kurt noticed his dad walk into the living room. "Morning dad, do you wanna watch this movie with us?" Burt looked over at his children and the little girl who sat, in such a way that she managed to have at least one of his limbs on each one of the three. He nodded before starting to walk over to his recliner. "Dad, come here first, it's time you're formally introduced."

Liliana's attention finally diverted from the screen when the large man walked over. Liliana curled up in Kurt's lap and cautiously looked at the man. Kurt read her body language and kissed the top of her head. "Lili, this is my dad. Don't be afraid of him, he may look like bear, but he's really just a big kitten."

Burt, slowly in his older age, knelt down before his son and his little girl and smiled. "Hi Liliana, it's been a long time since I've seen you."

Her head fell to the side and she looked at him with wide eyes, completely blown away. "You've seen me before? I don't 'member."

Burt let out a soulful chuckle that made the girl smile. "Oh, sweetie you wouldn't; I saw you right after you were born, before you went home with your daddy."

"Oh, so, you've known me like five-ever." The room began to giggle causing her smile to reach her eyes. If there was anything she loved, it was attention.

"Yea, I guess you can say that. But how about we watch the movie and maybe we will go to the park later, it's kinda warm outside."

"Oh yay!" She said as she clapped excitedly. Burt got to his feet and went to go sit in his recliner just as Carole came into the room.

"Lil, this is my step mom, Carole. Carole is Burt's wife." Kurt said as the three adults moved over to make room for her on the couch.

"Oh, it's lovely to meet you Miss Carole. Do you want to watch the movie with us? It's only my favorite ever."

"Oh absolutely." She replied in a tone so tender that it could only come from a heart as pure as Carole's. After she sat down, she couldn't help but to smile as she stared at the girl. She was absolutely amazed; she was almost identical to the little girl she handed to her fathers those years ago. Besides having a lot more hair, and being significantly larger, she was identical.

Liliana looked over at her – Burt – sitting on the chair engrossed in the movie. To his own surprise, he was enjoying it already, must be all the years he spent doing this with Kurt as a boy; it just felt right. She spoke uncharacteristically quietly. "Burt?"

Burt looked over at her with heart eyes – which none of family even knew was possible for him to do – and smiled. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can- Can I sit with you?" She paused and waiting for an answer before moving.

Burt smiled so brightly, Kurt's heart skipped a beat and he immediately began to choke up. "Of course, come here." She hopped off Kurt's lap and ran over to her grandfather, who picked her up with an effortless toss in the air. Which earned a joyful shriek before her tucked her at his side and she rested her head on his tummy.

"You're so much softer than Daddies." Burt didn't miss the snorts come from the direction of the couch. He shot them a quick glare before returning his attention to the petite girl.

"Well that's what Grandpa's are for, to be big, cuddly teddy bears."

"But Mister Burt, I already have a grandpa." She stated matter-of-factly as she pushed herself up on her arms to look him in the eyes. "BUT," She exclaimed in a way that only she could. "I know what I can call you. It's perfect."

"Oh yea, kiddo what's that?" Kurt's heart began to swell when he heard his father call Liliana 'kiddo'. That was _his_ nick name, and now he was using it with _his_ daughter. Nicknames mean a lot in their family. They are a symbol of affection, a token of their love and appreciation for each other. Everyone had a nickname, sometimes multiple, and they rarely called each other by their proper names. Kurt had begun to notice that in Blaine's family as well. Liliana was called Michi or Mich – mostly – by Blaine, Duck by Cooper, and a multitude of others by he and Santana. Kurt fought to hold back a tear as the little girl continued her statement.

"I'm gonna call you…. Papa Bear." The room heartedly chuckled.

"Papa Bear, its perfect Princess, just like you." She smiled contently and quickly averted her attention back to the movie. Quicker than it began the entire Hummel-Hudson-Lopez-Anderson (well with the exception of Finn who was currently living in Texas with his wife) family was back watching the movie, laughing at it's, sometimes very adult, humor.

_Papa Bear_. Blaine thought to himself. That name for Mr. Hummel – _Burt_ – he mentally corrected himself, really triggered some emotions that he hadn't let surface in a while. Blaine was so happy, honestly he didn't know if he had ever been happier. Don't get him wrong, he loved Tony with all of his heart and soul, and would have gladly spent the rest of his life with him, if fate hadn't taken him away. But, he felt that Kurt was is soul mate, his other half, and he still couldn't believe that the universe brought them together the way it did. However, that didn't change the fact that Tony was Liliana's Papa. He would always be her Papa. He knew that she wasn't replacing him with Burt, or with Kurt for that matter, but to hear her call someone else Papa, pulled at his heart strings. There are still nights where he lay awake, crying because he missed Tony. They were fewer and farther between now, but those feelings never left. Yes, it was different because this was a term used for her grandfather, but it was still going to take some getting used to. But hell, what hadn't taken some getting used to over these past few months.

* * *

After lunch Blaine bundled his daughter warm and sent her on her way with her grandparents for an afternoon at the park. She happily skipped over to the two, holding their hands out, each eager for her grasp. "K Papa Bear, Mema, I'm ready to go."

"Mema?" Carole asked playfully.

"Yea, I like the way it sounds. It's a fun word. Is it okay?"

"Of course sweet heart, let's get going. It still gets dark and cold early.

"Okay. Is the park close? At home we have to walk _FIVE BLOCKS_ to the park." The older couple giggled at the city girl's frustration with her proximity from her local park.

"Yes ma'am. It is around the corner, and the very same one that your Daddy Kurt used to play in when he was little." Burt replied, tightening his grip on the tiny hand he had in his palm.

"Oh goodie, let's go."

Kurt, Blaine, and Santana watched her go before Santana spoke up. "Okay boys, I'm going out to meet up with Quinn, she's in town, I'll see y'all later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She quipped as she took her coat from the rack and ran out the door.

"Well that just leaves you and I." Kurt said as Blaine reached his arms around his torso, clutching him tightly from behind.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a nap. What say you?"

Kurt turned his body, still in his embrace, and replied playfully. "Will we actually get some sleep?"

"Oh absolutely, I don't know when they are coming back and as much as I would love to have my mouth all over you, I really don't want to get caught with my pants down."

Kurt giggled and pulled to break Blaine's hold. "Well then come on, we can talk for a little while, I can tell you have something going on in that pretty, curly head of yours."

Blaine smirked and started to head towards the stairs, Kurt quick on his trail.

The two quickly found themselves wrapped in each other's arms, smiling contently, in Kurt's old room – door wide open.

* * *

By the time Kurt and Blaine woke up it was late in the afternoon and the house appeared to be empty.

"Hmm, they must really be having fun if they are still gone." Kurt muttered, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He knew he had sleep hair, but he didn't care one bit, Blaine likes it, and it isn't often he gets to wake up in his arms.

"Unless they kidnapped her and took her to Never Neverland." Blaine feigned worry. For which Kurt, in turn, hit him in the face with a pillow.

"Come on; let's go get dinner started for them at least." Blaine stretched and grunted as Kurt slowly lifted himself out of the bed. He was still in his lounge attire, comfortable, and happy. And from the glance that he just caught of Blaine checking out how the pants accented two certain areas of his anatomy, he could tell Blaine was happy about it too.

The two silently descended down the stairs, hand in hand, Kurt thinking about dinner and Blaine thinking about Kurt. They stopped at the base of the stairs when they heard the distinct clink of porcelain. Kurt would know that sound anywhere.

They poked their heads around the corner of the dining room, silent as mice. What they saw took Kurt's breath away.

It seems Burt had dug out Kurt's old tea table and chairs. His mother had found it an estate sale, perfect size for a five year old and solid oak with the most beautiful detailing. He and his dad sanded it down (well Burt did that, Kurt just watched - He wouldn't have gotten his hands dirty) and painted it white.

Like a total wave memories flooded his memory when he saw Carol bringing out a white teapot, accented with hand painted roses - roses his mother painted on herself; his mother's teapot.

He focused back on the table which was adorned with the mix-matched porcelain tea set his used as a child. The table was set for two, but there were other cups and saucers circling a plate in the middle.

He couldn't help the tears that forced their way down when he actually took in the sight before him. There sat his father and his daughter having a tea party for two.

Liliana was wearing one of his old play dresses and Sunday's best hats as she toasted with his dad. Kurt flashed back to the first tea party he and his dad shared after the table was done, it was identical to this one, only it was out in the garden. He choked back a sob when he pictured his mother pouring tea into his cup and dipping into a curtsy. It hurt that she couldn't be here for this, but deep down inside he knew she was.

Kurt pulled himself out of his memories and pulled out his phone to take a picture. _This_ he wants to treasure forever.

Suddenly something dawned on him. If this is a replica of his first tea party with his dad, he knows what should be in those saucers and on that plate. He walks over to the table and is elated when he is proven right.

"Ooh, baby cupcakes."

His father smiled as he reached for a frosted cupcake to dip in one of the tea cups filled with all sorts of different toppings. There was coconut, chocolate sprinkles, mini chocolate chips, and specialty sprinkles of all sorts. Just like he remembered.

Blaine quickly joined them and dipped a cupcake in the rainbow sprinkles.

"Rainbow? Really Blaine?"

"Says the person who dipped his in sparkly balls."

"They are classic and timeless, just like me."

"Okay... We'll go with that. Kurt, you know rainbow sprinkles are the epitome of everything that is good when it comes to toppings." Blaine retorted matter-of-factually. Kurt opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the brunette child in the white tulled hat.

"Except for Gummi Bears. Gummies are perfect on everything." Sure enough the men looked down at her cupcake and it was covered with Gummi Bears. Kurt tried his hardest not to gag at the sight, but Blaine on the other hand...

"Ohh I want a bite!"

"Of course Daddy, you have this one, I'll make another. Daddies, would you care to have tea with the queen and king?"

"No, that's quite alright, you enjoy your tea party with Papa Bear." Kurt flashed a knowing and appreciative smile at his dad.

"I'm being good! I promise, I didn' even have one." Burt exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to say anything Dad, it's okay enjoy your tea party. It will be our little secret." Burt smiled ear to ear and practically dove into the cupcakes. Within thirty seconds his cupcake was covered with every topping in the tea cups, save the Gummi Bears. Kurt smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Now if the king and queen will excuse us, there's important business to attend to in the royal court." Blaine playfully bowed to his daughter before linking his hand in Kurt's and walking out to the living room

* * *

The next day Blaine had to run to the store and brave the day-before-Easter crowds because he forgot to bring Liliana's stockings for her dress. Thankfully, the mall in Lima Ohio is not as crazy as in New York. He made it in and out in less than twenty minutes.

He was about to announce his arrival when he heard shrieking and laughter coming from the kitchen. He knew Kurt had to start on the Sunday baking but the sight that welcomed him into the kitchen was priceless.

Kurt, Santana, and Liliana were having a food fight; it didn't even look like they actually started mixing anything yet. Kurt lifts Liliana and uses her as a shield against Santana's mock fury. He leaned against the door frame, more than happy to watch, a smile glued to his face.

"Oh my God Kurt! You can't just use the baby!"

"All is fair in love and war, love."

They didn't even see Liliana take the egg of the counter after he put her back down. She threw it and hit Kurt right square on the butt. Kurt touched his jeans and when he realized what it was he stood shocked for a minute. Blaine watched as his bewilderment turned into a smirk and he walked over to the girl with a mischievous smirk on his face. She yelled - shrieked - when he covered the girls face in egg. All three began to laugh hysterically and went back to throwing flour around.

It was that exact stamp in time that Blaine had a moment. Not just any moment, but the moment of 'oh there you are, I've been looking for you my whole life.'

Everything turned to slow motion and it was as if he was watching the events in a movie. One of his favorite songs popped in his head.

_I must confess, when I wear this dress  
I feel like dancing the whole night with you  
And when I do, doo doo doo doo doo  
I feel so happy, I'm stuck on you_

'Cause you are the one I could see having fun with  
Not just for the night, but for the rest of my life  
You are the one I could never be done with  
I want you tonight and for the rest of my life

Doo doo doo

_"You are so dreamy,  
Feel like I'm in the movies.  
I feel so happy,  
I'm stuck on you-"_

He looks as, a surprisingly clean, Liliana sat on island counter top swaying and singing along with the song in his head. Her expression was priceless singing dreamy with big heart eyes.

_'Cause you are the one I could see having fun with  
Not just for the night, but for the rest of my life  
You are the one I could never be done with  
I want you tonight and for the rest of my life_

Doo doo doo  
I'm stuck on you

'Cause you are the one I could see having fun with  
Not just for the night, but for the rest of my life

You are the one I could see having fun with  
Not just for the night, but for the rest of my life  
You are the one I could never be done with  
I want you tonight and for the rest of my life

Doo doo doo-

"-aine, Blaine. BLAINE!"

_WHAM.  
_  
Blaine was knocked out of his trance with a hand full of flour to the face. He looked around at the kitchen, which was in a state of ruin, and the three equally a mess individuals staring at him.

"You okay there lover boy? You were just staring for a few minutes, lost in the shire or something."

"Just thinking, but which one of you hit me with the flour?"

Kurt and Santana tried their best to look innocent; but, of course ever the four year old, Lil blurted it out. "It was Daddy Kurt!" She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized she blurted it out, Daddy Kurt told her to not say anything.

"Is that so?" He asked flirtatiously as he sauntered over to the taller man.

When Blaine was face to face with Kurt, Kurt put his lips against Blaine's. "What are you going to do about it?" He whispered, lips still against Blaine's.

Kurt was so caught up in the moment that he didn't even realize that Blaine was slowly backing him against the counter. Blaine smiled and winked. "This." He whispered back as he cracked an egg over Kurt's head.

The room silenced and all eyes were on Kurt. Blaine could hear her gasp from across the room; his smile never wavered as he looked at a shocked Kurt. Kurt just took as much of the egg off his head as he could in one shot and smeared it through Blaine's curls with a laugh before whispering again. "You're going to pay for that, Anderson."

"I hope you make me pay _dearly_." He replied before grabbing some of the tossed about flour off of the counter back at Kurt.

After several more minutes of the four of them completely destroying the kitchen Kurt realized that they used up all of the flour. Now he has to go to the store.

"Okay guys we used up all the flour, let's get cleaned and showered so I can go before it gets too late."

Before they start cleaning though Blaine pulls Kurt into a hug and sings into his ear. "You are the one I could see having fun with, not just for tonight, but for the rest of my life. You are the one I could never be done with; I want you tonight and for the _rest of my life_."

* * *

Easter morning started bright and early; seven am to be exact. Kurt and Blaine were woken up by a bouncing messed headed four year old. It was a good thing they stayed awake long enough to get dressed last night, otherwise that could have been quite an embarrassing situation.

"Daddies! Come on! Wake up; I wanna see if the Easter Bunny came!"

Neither Kurt nor Blaine were functioning enough to even know where they were, much less get out of bed.

"Go wake up Mommy, tell her to give you a shower. We'll get you ready after our shower-s, showers." Blaine mumbled, sleep about to give away his plans to his four year old.

Kurt just smirked and threw his feet over the side of the bed. As soon as Liliana bounced out of the room the two quickly stumbled to the adjacent bathroom and locked the door. There was nothing wrong with a little morning quickie.

* * *

By the time they both emerged - Kurt dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, a cream henley, and a navy vest; Blaine dressed in red Capri pants, a black polo, and a Easter themed bow tie - Liliana was sitting on their bed with Santana both fully dressed.

"Daddies, why were you in the bathroom together?" Liliana asked, her head tilted to the side in curiosity.

Blaine started to stutter, to Santana's amusement, but Kurt saved them. "Oh, we just wanted to do our hair at the same time so we didn't waste any time. The sooner we are all ready, the sooner we can see if the Easter Bunny came."

"Oh okay!" She replied, easily convinced.

"Nice save."

"Shut it, Satan." Kurt growled, causing her to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Hey Santana, can you do her hair?" Blaine asked, effectively distracting the two best friends.

"Oh absolutely." Santana wouldn't admit it to anyone but Kurt or Carole, but that was one of her favorite things to do with Liliana. When she was born, in those precious few hours they had with her, she stroked her hair over and over again just imagining styling it when he got older. She obsessed over it even. Would it be curly like hers, straight like Kurt's? Now, whenever she gets the opportunity to play with her hair, she jumps at the chance.

* * *

In fifteen minutes they were all ready, dressed, and downstairs taking a thousand pictures with the family. After about ten minutes of picture taking, the girl grew weary.

"Can we go see if the Easter Bunny came yet?" She begged looking up at her dad earning a chuckle from the room.

"Of course love." She bounced off her dads lap and starting fidgeting in place with anticipation. Blaine stood up and took her hand and the family walked into the dining room.

What was awaiting them earned a 'wow' from the entire unconventional family of four. In addition to the basket from the Bunny - aka Daddy - there was another huge basket and gift bags.

"Mom, Dad?" Kurt half asked, half stated.

Liliana was stunned speechless and stood still for a moment to take in the mounds of goodies in front of her. "That's all for _me_?"

"Yes ma'am." Carole responded gently.

"Oh boy! It's like Christmas! Is this _all _from the Easter Bunny?"

"Oh no, the basket in the middle is from the Easter Bunny, the rest is from Ca - Mema and Papa Bear." Burt spoke as the little girl scaled the room in two seconds flat.

"Oh _goodie_! Thank you!"

It took about fifteen minutes to go through all of the candies, toys, clothes, and shoes that filled the baskets and the bags. They got a halfhearted side eye from Kurt for doing so much, but he couldn't scold them when he saw how happy her excitement made their reunited and only grandchild.

Liliana sat in the middle of thrown about tissue paper and presents when Burt spoke once more. "We have one more thing for you, something for you to use when you come visit us again."

That earned an exasperated sigh directed at the Hummel-Hudsons from Kurt, which Burt happily ignored in favor of running to the back patio.

Carole knelt down behind Liliana and covered her eyes. The little girl was bouncing with anticipation. "You gotta close your eyes." She whispered in her ear. When Burt reentered the room with the shiny, new pink and purple bike adorned with tassels and glitter Kurt shot his dad a 'that's too much' look which Burt shrugged off again.

"Okay Princess open your eyes!" Burt exclaimed excitedly.

The noise that escaped out of his granddaughter's mouth pierced Burt's ears. "Oh Papa Bear, Mema it's beautiful. I love it _sooooo_ much! Can I go ride it now?"

Blaine spoke up, "Absolutely, you have to dress warm."

"I'll move the cars out of the driveway so she can ride around." Carole added, quickly retreating. Blaine followed closely with Liliana leaving Burt alone with Kurt and Santana.

"Dad, that was way too much."

"Nonsense Kurt, it's our first holiday with her - no, our first days with her. Let us spoil her Kurt. It's what grandparents are for." Neither Kurt nor Santana pretended to ignore his voice giving out when he said the word grandparents. They both immediately walked over to him, throwing their arms around the large man who was refusing to cry again.

"Kurt, Santana what you guys have given me back this weekend is insurmountable."

"Dad I love you."

"I love ya too Big Poppa. Throw yo-"

"Santana, no." Kurt said with a laugh

* * *

While Burt and Santana took Liliana out to ride her new bike, Carole, Kurt and Blaine prepared Easter brunch. Kurt made sure that they made plenty of Easter Bread after he had to go get more flour the day before.

"So boys, care to tell me why there is flour in every crevice if my kitchen?" She asked as they set the table.

"Oh your children were having a food fight with the baby."

"_Your children_ Blaine? I seem to remember you getting in on the action too." Kurt put his hands on his hip and crooked an eyebrow at his boyfriend who had his hands up in defense.

"I seem to remember keeping my mess in one portion of the kitchen. I can't be blamed for every crevice."

Kurt strode over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You are lucky you are as adorable as you are Blaine." He closed the distance with a kiss. They kind of got lost in the moment because they heard a cough from behind them.

"Okay boys, it's enough that we have to hear it at night – I don't need to see what is causing those sounds." Carole joked; both men immediately turned crimson and hid their faces from view. Carole began laughing hysterically at the boy's expense. "Oh boys, relax. I don't think your dad heard anything, you know how he sleeps. Just remember walls in this house are paper thin and you aren't as quiet as you think." She winked at them and went back into the kitchen.

"Oh my God Blaine, my step mother heard us having sex. This is mortifying. Even worse, my dad my may have heard. I think I am going to go die now."

"Oh Kurt, baby, stop being so dramatic, most people get caught by their parents at least once." Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and started laughing nervously.

"You're not helping Blaine." Blaine kissed him chastely on the lips and pulled away.

"Come on you, let's go pretend like this never happened and go finishing setting the table. And tonight, we will only be sleeping in the bed. We don't need your dad to actually catch us."

* * *

"I can't believe that they actually ordered Chinese food for dinner last night!" Blaine exclaimed, throwing himself into his bed back in New York, completely exhausted from the long weekend.

"Yea, I told them what you usually do and they thought that because you just fell into our traditions, that they should do one of yours." Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and kissed his forehead.

Blaine laid in his boyfriend's arms silent, just thinking about everything that happened that weekend. He never realized that he could feel so welcomed, so loved, so much like a member of a family he only has known for three days. Tony's family was never this welcoming of his and his family was just too busy to be bothered. He finally realized what it felt like to have a normal family; a family who loves and cares about one another before anything else in this world.

Burt Hummel was a man like none he had ever meant. He loved his son more than life itself and he knew that if it came down to it, he would give his life for him without even a second thought. He often wondered if his own father would even notice if he died. He knew that is father loved him; it's just that he was never there for him. He was never really there for anyone in the family actually. He traveled on business most of the time; leaving behind a wife who was just as busy and two sons who just wanted their parents around. Cooper was the closest to a father figure Blaine ever had – until now.

Carole had the most kind and pure heart he had ever encountered. From what he has heard about Kurt's mother, she was much the same; Burt Hummel obviously had good taste in women. Kurt was so lucky and blessed he had those two amazing people in his life. He has yet to meet his step-brother, so he will judge him when that day comes.

What amazed him the most though, was how seamlessly Liliana fit back into their family. He could tell that they loved her from the moments they laid eyes on her and never stopped – not even for a minute. He was terrified that they would hate him or resent him – he couldn't have been more wrong. In fact, Burt _hugged_ him when they left. Kurt later told him that his dad must really like him because it took him almost three years to start hugging Finn.

Blaine was on cloud nine. Nothing could bring him down. Especially considering that Michi went to Uncle Cooper's house and they had the night alone.

"Mmm, you're so quiet baby, whachu thinking about?" Kurt mumbled out, half asleep.

"Just how lucky I am. And-" He breathily whispered turning into Kurt's neck. "-how lucky I'm about to make you."

* * *

Burt and Carole sat down on their couch in their, now empty, home. Words were not needed for communication between the two; they were in sync with each other. They could still not wrap their heads around the events of the past four days. No matter how hard they pinched, they still didn't wake up – and for that they couldn't be more grateful.

Carole nuzzled into Burt's burly shoulder and sighed. It was then she noticed something different, something new on the mantel. "Burt honey, what's that?" She asked pointing to the foreign object.

Burt pulled himself off of the couch and walked over to the fireplace to take a closer look. It was a new double picture frame. He choked out a silent sob when he saw what two pictures were behind the class.

On the left was a picture that Elizabeth took of him and Kurt all those years ago, the two of them having their first tea party in their backyard with the new table. On the right was an almost identical picture of him and Liliana, just a few days prior. _Kurt must have snuck this up here._

Carole began to rub her husband's back in a calming fashion. "You are an amazing man Burt Hummel. You are a phenomenal father and raised an equally phenomenal son. I can't wait to see how much of a perfect grandfather you are going to be."

Burt leaned over to kiss his wife and hold the frame tight. _How did I get so lucky?_

* * *

**So I am all moved in, and life is somewhat back to normal. You get high fives from me if you get the Chill feels in here. I pretty much got a key slam in response from Brittany - I really want to know how you all feel about this chapter, it's my favorite so far :)**

**Until next week :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I just realized that I never told y'all what song I used in the last chapter. It is "Stuck On You" by Meiko. It quickly became a favorite of mine. And I would say I'm sorry for what is about to happen, but I'm really not. Trouble's never that far away ;)**

* * *

Blaine had a horrible day; plain and simple. It started out bad and ended worse. First, the woman they hired for the billing department was a complete space cadet. She sounded like a gem during her interview, but Blaine was certain she should have been an actress because, man did she know how to play a part. She'd already been there a month and she still wasn't holding down her job to the ability that Blaine needed. He had to let her go. So what did that mean for him? That meant that he had to put his work on the back burner to work in billing. There was nothing he hated more than that desk when it came to work.

In addition to that, Kitty was getting on his last damn nerve. She knew how to push his buttons and he was at his wits end. Before he completely lost it he locked himself in the billing office and turned off the intercom. If it was important Gloria would text him.

An hour into transmissions he found a folder on the desk labeled 'problems'. _Fucking great, just what I need_. He flipped through the file and he saw failed transmissions from a month ago. At first he didn't think much about it; she surely would have fixed them, there was over one hundred thousand dollars' worth of batches. Just to be sure he logged onto the Medicare website just to check a few.

Needless to say he was not happy with what he found. She had not worked a damn one of them. Blaine was in a rage. He slammed the folder shut and shoved it into his briefcase. _I'll do this at home_. He looked at his watch, 2:30. _I can't do this today._

He grabbed his suitcase in a huff and stormed out of the office. "Gloria, I'm going to work from home. The cell's on if you need me." Gloria just nodded as he walked out.

There was only one thing, well two, that would make him feel better. He pulled out his phone and texted his boyfriend.

**To Kurt:** Hey baby, can you do me a huuuuge favor?

He got a reply almost instantaneously.

**From Kurt:** Sure love, anything...

Blaine smiled at the pet name.

**To Kurt:** Can you please pick up Michi from Cooper's house and keep her tonight? I had to fire Melanie and I have a ton of work I'm taking home.

**From Kurt:** As if you would need to ask. Absolutely. I'm actually off work now; do you want me to come over? I'll make you feel better ;)

**To Kurt:** Absolutely. I'll be home in half an hour.

**From Kurt:** I'll meet you there.

Blaine smiled and felt some of the tension wash away from his body_. That man has a hell of an effect on me._

* * *

"I have to go." Kurt said, abruptly gathering the trash at the table in front of him.

"So soon? But I just got here."

"My boyfriend is on his way home, and he's had a rough day." The man across him pretended to miss the heart eyes plastered on Kurt's expression.

"He's a lucky guy."

"I'm the lucky one." Kurt replied with a cheesy smile. The man fought back an eye roll.

"Well at least give a hug goodbye." Kurt leaned over to awkwardly give him a hug before scurrying out the door.

"It was nice seeing you again Brandon."

"You too Kurt." And with that Kurt hurriedly left the cafe and began the fifteen minute walk to Blaine's house.

* * *

By the time Blaine got home, Kurt was sitting on the stoop waiting for him. "Hey baby, that was quick." Kurt jumped up and met Blaine with a hug and a kiss.

"Yea, I was a neighborhood over having lunch. I missed you all week."

"Ugh, I missed you too. It's been too long." Blaine began kissing Kurt feverishly against his door before Kurt pushed him off.

"Babe, how about we take this inside before the neighbors begin to talk." He mentioned with a smirk. Blaine happily obliged.

Once inside, Kurt ordered Blaine into the bedroom to change out of his work clothes. Kurt followed him in and placed his phone on the charger on the nightstand before sitting on the bed. He kicked his shoes off and slid back against the headboard.

Kurt watched as Blaine's dress slacks slid down over the curve of his ass, as the muscles in his shoulders rippled as he shed his button up. God, did he want him right now, but he had other plans.

Blaine attempted to crawl over to Kurt to fool around, but Kurt quickly put an end to that. "No baby lay on your stomach. I'm going to massage some of the tension out of you." Blaine moaned and quickly followed Kurt's instruction.

Kurt squirted a generous amount of lotion into his hands and straddled Blaine's hips as he warmed it in his grasp. He began to slowly rub and kneed Blaine's shoulders and back, earning explicit moans and pleads from the shorter man.

"Mmm baby, right there, harder."

Kurt leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Damn Blaine, you sound like I'm fucking you."

"Feels so good." He mumbled into his folded arms which he was resting his head on.

"Well sit here and relax, I'm going to go make you some tea."

"You're the best."

"I know." He replied with a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping off and out of the room.

Kurt wasn't even out of the room for two minutes before his phone started going off. He moaned as he reached over to see if it was anything worth getting Kurt for. What he saw; however, pissed him off.

**Brandon: It was fun today; we should do it again soon ;)**

**Brandon: That's not to forward is it?**

**Brandon: He doesn't have to know.**

_What the fuck?_ He tried to open the phone to see who this Brandon asshole was, but it was locked. _Seriously?_ His phone was never locked before. He jumped out of bed and threw on the sweats that was at the end of the bed and waited for Kurt. He was pissed as hell.

A few minutes later Kurt comes back in with a mug of hot water and several tea bags. "I wasn't sure which one you would want so I brought a few. I have Earle gray, green, chamomile and raspberry -" That's when Kurt saw a very upset Blaine sitting on the edge of his bed holding his phone.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"Don't 'baby' me." Blaine replied with a sneer.

Now Kurt was getting pissed. "Excuse me?" He nearly shouted putting the cup at tea on the bureau.

"How long have you been c-cheating on me?" He demanded, choking back tears. If he was going to cheat on him, he was not going to cheat on him; he was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

"Have you been taking crazy pills? I'm not cheating on you." He defended, crossing his arms at his chest.

"Then who is Brandon?" Blaine pressed the home button on Kurt's phone, illuminating the screen. 'It was fun today, we should do it again.' oh, how about, 'he doesn't have to know.'"

"Firstly I have no idea what you are talking about. Secondly, you need to watch you're tone with me. Finally, you're going through my phone?"

"You're not denying it. I'm the one having my heart shattered and you have the nerve to tell me to watch my tone?" He was in a full out rage now, but Kurt was not backing down. "You locked your phone Kurt, you're hiding something."

Kurt stomped over to the bed and grabbed his shoes. There was no way he was going to stay there and let him speak to him like that. "Ok you need to calm down. Brandon is my ex; I ran into him at the cafe, he sat down at the table where I was sitting. I have never cheated on you. I obviously never saw those text messages or I would have told him to leave me alone. Furthermore, I'm not hiding shit. I locked my phone so Liliana doesn't go through it, or are you forgetting that there are pictures on there that she really doesn't need to see? You could have asked me for it, I would have given it to you." By this point Kurt was so angry he was on the verge of tears. "You know what, go ahead, unlock my phone and look at my history with him. The code is 1128, your fucking birthday."

"I'm not going to go through your phone."

"Why not now? You were ready to ten minutes ago. Here I'll do it for you." Blaine opened his mouth to protest, he felt like shit, but he closed his mouth when Kurt ripped the phone from his hand. He silently pulled up the call history for Brandon's number and shoved the phone inches away from Blaine's face. "See, last call in August of 2012. Months before I even met you Blaine. Oh and look at these texts, see Blaine, there is nothing else in that thread, cuz I deleted the last one when we broke up. We broke up because he's an asshole." Kurt fought back tears; he was angry, hurt, and frustrated. However, he was not going to let Blaine see him cry. "You know… I thought you trusted me. If you had any concerns I would have thought you would have asked. I love you, but I don't know if I can do this right now." With that he turned on a heel and left Blaine's house without so much as a goodbye.

Kurt made it as far as the door before he began to sob, his heart breaking, not even sure if he still had a boyfriend.

* * *

Blaine heard the door slam and turned around to punch the first thing he came in contact with, which so happened to be the solid wood door frame to his room. The pain he felt only allowed the tears that already prickled his eyes to flow freely. _How could I have been so stupid? Now I went and fucked everything up.  
_  
Blaine, had he been smart, would have ran after him. But, no, Blaine wasn't smart. He was an idiot and just threw himself onto his bed and cried into his pillow until he fell asleep.

He woke up an hour later with a splitting headache; an unpleasant reminder that what transpired was not just an awful nightmare; it had actually happened. He lost the man he loved more than anything because he was a jealous asshole. He allowed the frustration he already possessed and assumptions cloud his judgment and he fucked everything up.

He looked at his watch and groaned. He had twenty minutes to get to his brother's apartment on 23rd. Basically he was going to be ridiculously late to pick up his daughter and his brother was going to kill him.

He had asked Kurt to get her, but why would he want to do him any favors now. God, he was a horrible person.

Blaine continued to berate and belittle himself the whole way to his brothers building. He nodded a hello at the doorman and headed up to his brothers apartment.

He knocked lightly before leaning his head against the frame. He was mentally, physically, and emotionally drained. When he got no answer he let himself in.

"Coop, Mich? Sorry I'm late; I had a horrible afternoon-". The silence that greeted him cut him off cold. He rushed through every room. "Copper? Liliana?" It took him all of five minutes to realize that they weren't there.

He immediately called Cooper. His brother picked up after only two rings.

"Hey Coop, I came to get Mich and you guys aren't here. Where are you?"

_"Uh I'm at work. Kurt came by over an hour ago. He said you told him to come get her."_

"I did- I just-"

_"What did you do Blainers?"_

"Why do you assume that I did something?"

_"Because, he looked like someone just killed his puppy and you only get this spacey when you're beating yourself up. I'm your brother; I notice these things."_

"I fucked everything up Coop." He explained the situation to Cooper, managing to cry only once.

_"Sounds like you need to apologize. Also, next time, don't be such a dick."_

"Thanks Cooper."

_"Yup, but I gotta go- curtain is in twenty. I love ya Squirt."_

"Love you too."

_"He mentioned taking her to ride the Ferris wheel at Toys R Us."_

"Thanks Coop." He hung up the phone and looked at the time. As long as that line usually was, he could probably still catch them. He managed to catch the R train just as it pulled into the station. Of course, he almost missed it because his metro card wouldn't scan _again_.

He hopped off at 42nd street and did his best to run through the plethora of people for three blocks to get to the Toys R Us. He ran through the doors and walked quickly around the main corridor. He saw a picture of them up on display; it couldn't have been that long ago they walked past them.

The picture broke his heart. There he was, the love of his life, a smile across his face as wide as his daughter's. Only difference between the two were their eyes. Where as Liliana's eyes sparkled with joy, Kurt's eyes were screaming with the hurt that Blaine inflicted upon him. If he didn't feel like shit already.

He tore his eyes away, eyes that were burning from tears that just wouldn't fall. He ran down the stairs and saw the two standing hand in hand. He excused himself and apologized his way through the crowd.

"Hi Daddy!" A surprised shriek startled Kurt.

"Hi Princess." He forced a smile as he received a glare from the man holding her hand.

"What are you doing here Blaine?" Kurt asked flatly. He did not seem pleased by Blaine's sudden appearance.

"I went to Cooper's to get Mich and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You went to go pick her up? After you asked me to?"

"I just thought that after-"

"No Blaine you didn't think." Kurt harshly whispered at the shorter man so as not to make a scene. "I told you, no matter what happens with us I'm not going to let it affect her. God, seriously, it's like you don't know me at all. In fact, I think it's better that you go. When you are over yourself you can call me."

Blaine leaned down and kissed the little girl goodbye before walking away. He headed towards the nearest bar, with no plans on coming home sober.

* * *

It was close to five am when Blaine hobbled home from the bar. He spent the better part of the walk back from the subway talking to himself with ways to make Kurt forgive him.

He fought with the keys in the door, and not so quietly swore when his keys wouldn't unlock the door. He nearly fell on his drunken ass when the door flew open. A baseball bat and night attire clad Santana stood in front of him.

"Santana w-why ah you in muh h-house." Santana dropped the bat at her side and stared at the man hobbling around the entry way.

"News flash, hobbit, this is my house, and you are trying to break in. I have half a mind to use this bat on your face. Because of you my best friend fell asleep crying in my arms." She walked towards him and pushed him back against the opposite wall. "How could you even possibly think he cheated on you? Even worse how could you possibly think that because you were being a dick he would just abandon his daughter? Seriously Blaine what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Blaine didn't know which of the five Santana's he should look at. "I know. I'm, I'm a h-huhorrible person. I'm s-so s-sowie. I just-"

"Santana, let the drunk breathe." Santana looked back towards the voice before glaring back at Blaine.

"Fine. But as soon as he sobers up, his ass is mine." Kurt just nodded as Santana stalked back into the apartment.

"Kurt, baby." Blaine stumbled towards him in attempts to hug him.

"Don't touch me Blaine."

Blaine stepped back, he felt like he got punched in the gut. "Pluhlease dun be like that baybee."

"Don't be like what Blaine? We have already discovered that you don't trust me today. You were a complete dick to me and then stumble onto my doorstep drunk at five am and expect me to welcome you with open arms." He hissed at the drunken man. Blaine just opened and shut his mouth a few times before Kurt spoke again. "Just get your ass in the house before you wake up the neighbors."

Kurt guided the now crying man into the apartment and into his bedroom. He watched as Blaine struggled to take off his t-shirt and sweatpants. He rolled his eyes before helping the man undress and put him in bed.

"Come lay with me Kurt." He mumbled already half asleep.

"No. We'll talk in the morning. I'll be with the girls. Go to sleep." Kurt turned off the light and left the drunken man alone in his room, unknowingly crying himself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up with a migraine. Thankfully Santana was prepared. She took one look at his grimace and handed him some Excedrin and water. He popped the pills and lay back down, curling himself into Liliana's tiny body.

A half an hour later when the splitting headache calmed to just a pounding ache is rose out of bed.

"Hey Kurt, I'm taking Lil out for breakfast. I left some coffee on the pot for you. Now if you'll excuse me." She grabbed a steel pot and a metal spoon off the stove and walked into Kurt's room.

"Santana what are you doing?"

"Cover your ears Princess; I'm waking the shire up. Go wait for Mommy in my room baby."

"'K Mommy." The little girl agreed skipping into Santana's room.

Santana flipped her hair and sauntered over to the bed where Blaine lay strewn about, dead to the world. She put the pot over his head and hit the side with the spoon screaming at him. "Rise and shine asshole."

Blaine jumped awake and fell right of the bed. "What the fuck? Ow. Where am I?"

Santana leaned over him and whispered into his ear. "Serves you right asshole. Remember, your ass is mine." She then stood up and left the room to retrieve Liliana.

Blaine sat on the floor in a daze for a moment trying to pull himself together. Kurt leaned against the door jam just watching him for a moment before he went to make a cup of coffee.

Five minutes later Kurt returned to his room and watched in the doorway again as Blaine sat on the edge of the bed, tangled in sheets, head resting in the palms of his hand. "Well you look like shit. Coffee?" Kurt offered motioning a second cup at him.

"Kurt, we have to talk."

"We do." Kurt paused at Blaine's feet and handed him the coffee. Blaine took both coffees and put them on the dresser. He winced when he moved to fast but he knew that the conversation to be had was more important than the thumping in his head.

He grabbed Kurt's hand and tried to pull him to him. Kurt resisted, attempting to pull his hand back, but Blaine held tighter. "Baby, please I just want to hold you. _Please_." Blaine was shamelessly begging and it was causing Kurt's resolve to break. Blaine pulled him to his lap and threw his arms around the taller man, holding him tight.

Kurt turned slightly and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. The sat there for a few minutes, just feeling each other's heart beat.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Blaine choked out before beginning to sob into Kurt's chest. Kurt pulled him tighter and rested his head on Blaine's.

After a few minutes Kurt finally spoke. "Why did you do it? I thought you trusted me." He said in a tone so hushed, Blaine barely understood a word.

"Kurt, look at me." He said, breaking their embrace and taking his hand. "I do trust you, I just, fuck, I don't know. I had a really bad day and then I saw those texts and I over reacted. There is no excuse for the way I treated you and the way I talked to you. I fucked everything up and now I lost you."

Never breaking eye contact, Kurt replied. "Blaine, you haven't lost me. We had a fight. That doesn't mean that I was going to break up with you. But you need to know you really hurt me yesterday."

"I know, God, baby. I messed everything up. I just love you so, so much, like more than you could ever know. It's just, I guess, I'm almost waiting for the ball to drop. Everything has been so freaking perfect, nothing in my life is ever that perfect without paying a price for it. So I keep waiting to find out what my toll is for loving you."

"Baby, did you ever stop to think that the bad things that have happened in our lives was fate? I mean I really don't believe in all that mumbo jumbo, but how else do you explain this, explain us? Can I be honest with you?"

"Always."

"It just pissed me off that you accused me of cheating on you. To be quite honest I probably wouldn't have reacted well if I saw the same thing on your phone." Blaine nodded wrapping his arms loosely around Kurt's waist as he remained seated in his lap. "What hurt was that you thought that I would just blow off Liliana because we had a fight. Don't take this the wrong way, but I love her a lot more than I love you and I lost her once, I won't let that happen again. Come what may in the future with us, but when it comes to her, you are stuck with us forever."

"Come here." Blaine whispered as he guided Kurt off his lap and laid down on the bed, pulling Kurt with him. "Love, I am so sorry, I wasn't in the right frame of mind. I know you love her and I know that you will never do anything to hurt her. I just had a one track mind. Will you ever forgive me?" He didn't even have the energy to make heart eyes at him.

"On one condition."

"Anything, baby."

"If you ever have any concerns, please talk to me about them. I promise to be one hundred percent truthful with you, as long as you are with me."

"Of course. I'm so, so sorry. I can't say it enough. I do trust you, I swear."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." The two laid on comfortable silence for a while, every now and then drifting off and on to sleep.

After some time Blaine stirred and hoarsely whispered at Kurt. "Baby? Will you dance with me? There's song I want you to sing with me". Kurt just smiled at him. Blaine missed that smile so much, even though it's been less than 24 hours.

The two shuffled out of bed and allowed their hands to intertwine and rest their heads upon each other's bodies.

**_Blaine:_**_  
Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss_

Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

_**Kurt and Blaine:**__  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide

_**Kurt:**__  
But I love you (__**Blaine:**__ I love you)  
Until the end of time (__**Blaine:**__ Until the end of time)_

_**Kurt and Blaine:**__  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you, I will love you_

The two stood there swaying back and forth to the music in their heads for what seemed like an eternity. Blaine tightened his hand against the fabric of Kurt's shirt, it resting on his waist.

"Baby, will we be okay?" He breathed into Kurt's neck.

"Yes. I told you, I love you too much to let you go anywhere."

"I love you so much. The thought that I lost you nearly killed me."

"Babe, what nearly killed you was that drinking. We need to talk about how drunk you were."

"I'm sorry. It will never happen again."

"Okay." He replied as they just stood there, in each other's embrace. Feeling their hearts bear simultaneously as if they were one entity.

* * *

**Sooo yea, I hope you liked it :)**

**So many thanks to my Beta slash main hoe slash contributer slash reason why this fic is here. Seriously she has caught some ridic stuff that I typed half asleep lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**I can't tell you all how happy it makes me every time I get a new notification for this story, it puts a huge smile across my face. Just to let y'all know, I am going to try to finish the story before my birthday (a little less than 2 months) but if I don't just a little warning that it will go on hiatus for a lil while, I am going to be traveling a lot in the months of May and June. But enjoy ;)**

* * *

Minutes turned into hours and the boys remained locked in each other's embrace. Blaine sleeping off his hangover and Kurt sleeping off his headache and stress. It was after noon when they finally stirred and began to function.

"Kurt, you have no idea how glad I am to see you, to feel you right now."

Kurt leaned into bury his face in Blaine's shoulder. "Me too, but God bay, you need a shower - you smell like a brewery."

"You should take one with me."

"B, the girls are home." Blaine whined and pulled himself up.

"Okay, okay. After my shower I really have to get doing that work."

Kurt just smiled and got out of bed. "Come on and let's get some hot coffee first." Blaine followed Kurt out, still only in his boxers, into the kitchen.

That was when Kurt heard it. "_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest. Or the girl who never wants to be alone."_

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Blaine asked as he saw Kurt walk over to Santana's closed door. He heard Santana singing over the track.

_"ah the sun is blinding, I stayed up again. Oh I am finding, that's not how I want my story to end. I'm safe, up high, nothing can touch me -"_

"She only sings Pink when she's depressed. This song really hits home for her, she used to drink - _a lot_ - after everything. I'm worried that she's singing it now." Blaine just nodded his head in understanding. He understood the emotions and the processes of dealing with the emotional toll of a loss. Even though he knew that he would never fully understand what they went through he still could relate.

Blaine walked beside him and took his hand. The pushed open the cracked door and couldn't help but to laugh at what they saw.

Santana and Liliana were jumping up and down on Santana's bed, hair brush microphones in hand, jamming out. Their heads bounced from side to side and every now and then their air guitars could strum and would hit the pretend drums to the beat.

"_No pain, inside, you're my protection. Why do I feel this good sober_?"

Santana saw them out of the corner of her eye and jumped off of the bed. "Do you feel better Kurt?" Kurt responded with a nod, so she turned her focus to a very frightened Blaine. "As for you Oompa Loompa. Kurt may have forgiven you but I don't forget. Mess with him and I will bring the wrath of God down upon you. Kurt knows this well, my middle name isn't Diabla for nothing. You see all of those stilettos in the closet there? I will gladly lose a few pair to stick them into every orifice you have."

Blaine just nodded, his attention being stolen by a very demanding four year old.

"Daddy, Mommy told me you were sick, that's why you slept past lunch."

"Yea, baby Daddy is sick. Maybe Auntie Brit can come play with you so I can do some work."

"Okay! Mommy call Auntie so we can play. Oooo maybe we can do make overs!"

Kurt's ears perked up at make overs. "That sounds like a fabulous idea." He glanced over at Santana quickly, laughing at her reply.

"Ga-Kurt you're not getting near me."

"Whatever. Come to my room for a minute I need to talk to you." Santana followed Kurt out of the room into his.

"Wow I'm surprised it doesn't smell like a whore house in here the way you two -"

"Don't finish that sentence Satan. We are not rabbits you know."

"Could've fooled me. Anyway what's up?" Santana asked as she plopped down on his unmade bed.

"You scared me for a minute this morning."

"Why?"

"You were listening to Pink. You only listen to her when you are depressed."

Santana flung her hand as to dismiss those thoughts. "I know, but she loves Pink, which really isn't a surprise seeing as Munchkin over there is obsessed with her and Katy Perry. I mean so much so that it makes my breasts ache with rage." She mocked gagged herself before continuing. "I just wanted to put some positive memories to something that kept me in the dark for so long." Kurt watched her bitchy facade fall. "I mean, listen to the words Kurt. It has been so long since I was happy - since we have been happy - without the aid of something. Seriously when was the last time before all of this that I was actually happy without drowning my problems in booze? And when was the last time you took your meds?"

Kurt sat down beside her silently and thought about her words. She was right. "You know San," he began as he wrapped his arms around her. "I think we'll be okay."

"I know we will be."

"Now call Brit, I wanna get my make over on."

"You are so gay. Get off me."

"As gay as you are." He smugly replied as Santana pushed him off of her.

* * *

"Ooo Auntie I want purple eye shadow." Liliana exclaimed excitedly while wearing one of Santana's dresses.

"I don't know how I feel about that." Kurt mentioned, not liking the idea of his little girl wearing makeup.

"Oh Kurtie are your fatherly instincts kicking in? My mom used to put it on me at her age." Santana shot back.

"Exactly my point. I'm also not sure how I feel about the fact that she fits your dress."

"What can I say?" She shrugged returning her attention to the rollers in Liliana's hair.

"Princess, how about pink and lip gloss? I don't think Daddy will like you wearing purple."

"Okayyyy." She reluctantly agreed with a pout. Brittany started her make up while Santana unrolled her hair. Kurt began to dig around in Santana's closet to find the only pair of heels she owns with less than a 4.5" heel.

Ten minutes later Liliana's transformation was complete. She stood in the room with a hot pink club dress on Santana's on; which, thankfully, went to her knees. She paired it with black peep toe stilettos and loose curls.

"Oh my God." The three adults in the room exclaimed at the same time.

"San, she looks just like you. It's actually kind of terrifying." Kurt mumbled as Santana stood smugly.

"You look beautiful, baby!" Brittany exclaimed as the three reached for their respective phones.

"You gotta send this to Daddy. I look bootyful." The little girl said as she admired herself in the mirror.

Kurt snapped a picture of her patting her hair and making kisses in the full length mirror. With a roll of his eyes he sends in to Blaine.

Within minutes his phone is ringing.

"Hello?"

"Oh. My. God."

"I know right."

"She looks just _like_ her. I don't know how I feel about makeovers anymore. Where's my baby girl in pig tails?"

"Oh babe she's still there, they are just playing dress up."

"I know, it's just weird."

"Same."

"Kurt, is she wearing make up?"

"Lip gloss and pink shimmer eye shadow."

"My baby." Kurt could hear the groan through the line.

"Yea, but, er, listen. I'm gonna go. Brittany and Santana will bring her home shortly."

"Oh, you're not coming?"

"No, I have some stuff to do is all." He lied. He hated lying to Blaine but he was still a bit hurt because of the previous day's events.

"Oh okay. Call me when you're done?"

"Yea. Love you."

"Love you too."

Kurt hung up the phone and sighed. He would deny it, but he was still upset from the incident of the day prior. He loved Blaine and he did forgive him, he just needed to think, time to sort through the plethora of emotions running through his head.

* * *

Blaine hung up the phone and rested his head in his hands. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit. He's still upset and I'm such an idiot._

He hyperventilated a deep breath and closed his lap top. He finished 95% of the claims that failed and decided he'd finish it at work Monday. He had more important things to worry about; like how he was going to make Kurt happy again.

In the end, he thought it best to leave him be for the rest of the day. So that's exactly what he did.

* * *

That night Kurt fell asleep without even so much as sending Blaine a goodnight text.

Oh the other side of Brooklyn, Blaine stayed awake as long as he could manage waiting for Kurt's call. When he didn't he typed out a quick 'I love you' before his eyes shut for the night; his heart just a little broken and his phone fisted tightly in his grasp, just hoping that the line would ring at some point during the night.

* * *

By noon the next day Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He received an 'I love you too' reply, but it wasn't the same; it wasn't right.

He knew Kurt's Sunday schedule in and out. He quickly dressed himself and Liliana and headed out the door. He stopped off in Chelsea and dropped Liliana off with Cooper and walked the six blocks to Pret.

He stopped in Union Square. While cutting through, he spotted a woman selling roses. He picked out one red and one yellow and asked the older woman to entwine them together.

She gave him a knowing smile and tied them together with two ribbons, so as not to come undone. She wrapped them in a single piece of silver tissue paper and handed them to Blaine. He paid graciously as she spoke.

"You go make that boy happy now." She said with a wink.

"Thank you," He replied as he bowed his head slightly. "I will." Her smiled beamed as she turned her attention to her next customer.

He quickly crossed the square and went in through the side door of the cafe. He ordered two coffees and headed up the stairs hoping he'd find the beautiful man.

A smile crossed Blaine's face when he saw who he was looking for. His boyfriend sat in the middle of the cafe, lost in his own world. He loved the furrow of his eyebrow when he was looking at some hideous thing or another. He adored the passionate scribbling of the pen making notes on each of the pages, lined with post it notes.

He unconsciously crossed the cafe and stood before his boyfriend.

"This seat this taken." Kurt said dismissively not even looking up to see who stood in his sun.

"Oh really? By who?"

Kurt's head immediately shot up and saw Blaine standing there, the sun's rays illuminating his body. He had one hand behind his back, his other holding a tray with two coffees.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" He almost squeaked.

"I- can we talk?"

"Of course, sit. Thanks for the coffee." Kurt blew into his cup to blow it off as Blaine still hid his arm awkwardly behind his back. "What's on your mind? Talk to me."

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked nervously.

"No." He sighed; he knew exactly what this was about. "I'm sorry I didn't call you last night. I just needed some time to myself. I needed to clear my head. But, no, I'm not mad at you anymore."

Blaine visibly relaxed and reached over the table to hold Kurt's hand. "You know I'm sorry baby. I was horrible."

"Blaine I told you to stop apologizing. Please. Now... What's behind your back?"

Blaine revealed the flowers behind his back and gave them to his boyfriend. Kurt smiled and he ran his finger gently over the petals.

"I got the red because, obviously, I love you, because you're beautiful and you are the most courageous and respectful man I know. I got yellow because I was jealous and because of that jealousy we have a promise of a new beginning." He took a slight pause before continuing. "Look at the stems."

Kurt stopped looking at Blaine to glare down at the stems. "Blaine they're..."

"Entwined. I know we've only known each other a few months, but I see myself spending the rest of my life with you. One day I want to be your lawfully wedded husband. This is just a promise of that."

"Oh Blaine!" Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes welled with tears. He jumped up and threw his arms around the shorter man. "I love you so much. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He replied as Kurt broke the embrace and kissed him chastely. "So, what are you working on?"

"Oh Blaine it's not important, it's just work. Come on, I want to go home. Is mini Snixx okay?"

"Yea, she's with my brother."

"So I have you alone for a few hours?" Kurt asked, hand in hand with Blaine as the crossed back into the square.

"That you do."

"Well I can think of a few ways to make them count." Kurt said flirtatiously as he purposely body bumped him.

Unbeknownst to Kurt Blaine caught the eye contact of the woman who sold the roses. She winked and smiled as the two walked by. Blaine could have sworn he saw her eye twinkle.

* * *

The two laid together on Kurt's bed; legs entwined and arms wrapped in a sweaty grip. The two were blissfully content to spend forever in each other's arms.

After a few minutes Kurt moved to get up. "Kurt, where are you going?" He whined as Kurt attempted to get out of bed.

"To put some clothes on, what if Santana comes home?"

"If she opens your closed doors and sees that's her problem. I like you just like this."

"Well I suppose it's not like she hasn't seen it before."

"That's not an image I want to envision babe." Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh stop." He said climbing back onto the bed straddling Blaine in the process. "You know, the day you first saw me we were actually talking about that."

"Do I want to know?"

"Well Santana is very confident in her skin. I mean hell she paid enough for those tits-"

"They're fake?" Blaine was honestly surprised.

"Uh yea. Ask her to show you."

"I'll pass."

"Suit yourself. You hang around here enough you'll see nudity soon enough. We are always at least semi naked. But anyway, that day I fell asleep in the shower and she had to go in and pull me out and I was like 'noooo you'll see my penis.' After the fever broke she reminded me of our conversation about me walking around naked so she wouldn't feel lonely."

"That doesn't even make sense." He laughed.

"It's Santana and I, does it even have to?" Thinking about it, when he retold the story it really mad no sense and was not at all funny. _Eh, you had to be there._

"No I suppose not." Kurt leaned forward to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss. Kurt loved the position they were in. It was insanely sexual but in that moment it was only sensual. Two men breathing in each other's presence, blissfully oblivious to the outside world around them because in that moment they were the only two people in the world.

"Hey baby?" Kurt whispered enveloping his body as close to Blaine's body as he could.

"Yes my heart."

"Can we talk about everything please? I think there is still some more to be said."

"Absolutely. Come here and lie down and face me." Kurt slid off of Blaine and did as he was asked.

"What do you want to talk about, beautiful?" He asked, brushing his now messed up hair out of his eyes."

"Firstly, the cafe." Blaine nodded in response and encouraging him to continue. "The roses meant so much to me. You thought about it and that shows me that you mean it. And, you know, I agree with you. We haven't been together for long but I know I want to be with you forever too. Just like the song you sang in my dad's kitchen. 'Not just for tonight but for the rest of my life.' Thank you for everything. Sometimes I feel like everything is moving too fast, and like yourself, I keep waiting for the ball to drop or to wake up and realize that it was all a dream. Then I watch you look into my eyes and I know that I'm right where I belong."

"I do love you. I- I keep internalizing what I did and I just can't believe I reacted like that."

"It's one of the things I thought about yesterday. I think I know part of the reason why and correct me if I'm wrong. I think you are so worried about your heart breaking again that at the first worry, you get angry so as not to be hurt. You lashed out to not feel the pain. You've had more pain in your life than one person should ever have. I get it; honestly, I do. But please, just don't do it again."

Blaine sat silent for a minute as Kurt just held him with loving arms and looked at him with understanding eyes. "You know, I honestly think that may be a part of it."

"There is one thing you need to know and understand about me; I am not a cheater. I never have, never will be. I will tell you if I'm unhappy. I just need you to do the same."

"I will." Blaine, desperate to change the subject, replied. "But what if I don't keep you satisfied?"

"Oh B, that will never be a problem. If it ever does we can always find a way to spice things up."

"Oh really? Why don't we try that now?"

"Oh no, no changing the subject."

"Okay." He replied with an exasperated sigh.

"I want to tell you how I dealt with Brandon. I thought it important to know. After you left I called him and told him that it was best if we don't talk anymore. I told him that what he said was disrespectful to you and that I love you. Then I blocked his number."

"You didn't have to do that. I don't want you to cut people out of your life because I had a temper tantrum, or as Miss Liliana would put it a 'sissy fit'."

"A sissy fit, that's adorable. And I didn't do it for you, I did it for me. I don't want to associate with people who have no respect for me or the man I love. He's a tool. We were only together for like a month. He was full of himself, completely selfish, and honestly a flop all around." He said with a stink face which made Blaine chuckle.

"So he was a flop, huh?" He smirked, pulling Kurt flush with his body.

"Oh yes."

"So what would you classify _kiss_ me _kiss_ as?"

"Hmmm, how would I describe Mr. Blaine Anderson? Let's see, handsome, _kiss_ sexy, _kiss_ genuine, _kiss_ kind hearted, _kiss_ an amazing father, _kiss_ a phenomenal boyfriend, unbelievable in bed, _kiss _with just a little bit of a temper." _Kiss_.

"You are my everything. You know that right? I don't know where I'd be without you and Mich- even Santana."

"And you all are mine. Seriously, Blaine. You saved me. I love you."

"I love you too."

The two laid on top of the blankets, bodies entwined with each other, much like the roses from earlier. Both men wordless showing their devotion to each other. Before long they drifted off to sleep completely exposed, in more ways than one.

* * *

Santana came home not long after the two fell asleep. She quickly changed out of her clothes and into her very tiny lace negligee; she was expecting company after all.

"Shit." She exclaimed looking through her pocketbook. She left her charger at Brittany's place so she sent a quick text to her girlfriend to bring it over when she comes. _It's a good thing Kurt has the same phone as me._ She thought as she headed to her best friend's room to borrow his charger.

The sight that met her was pure Santana gold. She walked into the room to see two very naked men lying sprawled out on the bed, knocked out. _This is perfect._ She smiled to herself. She quickly and quietly ran back to her room to get her phone. She made sure that the sound was on before standing with her back against the wall and takings picture.

"Wha? What was that?" Blaine mumbled when the shutter woke him up.

"Well, well, well. It looks like not everything on you is little. It's no wonder Lady Hummel limps around here all the time lately."

Blaine jumped awake at the words. It didn't take long for him to realize her was naked as the day he was born in front of Santana. He didn't know what he was more unsure of: the fact that he was naked or what Santana was - not - wearing.

"Oh my God Santana. That's see through I see your _tits_!"

"And I see your dick, we're even."

Kurt began to stir when Blaine practically began to squeal. He took one look at Santana and readjusted himself before curling up with Blaine again. "Hey Satan." He said as he shut his eyes again.

Blaine uncomfortably shifted to get off the blanket without her seeing more of his goods. "Babe we're naked and she's just standing there pretty much naked herself."

"Yea, it's a thing she does. I warned you about this, her and I are perfectly comfortable around each other. No embarrassment. Now, Santana, how can I help you?" Kurt said as Blaine finally managed to cover them up while muttering 'speak for yourself.'

"Well Lady, I need to borrow your charger for a little bit. It's almost dead."

"It's over here, come get it." He motioned to the bedside table while throwing his leg over Blaine's and wrapping his arm around his waist.

Santana walked over and leaned over the nightstand to unplug the charger. In doing so she gave the boys quite a show. "You are right babe, definitely fake."

"You bet your ass. I paid a pretty penny for these. Now continue sexcapades; I know I will be. Don't come knocking."

"That's my cue to leave." Blaine replied as he tried to untangle himself from Kurt and rise to a sit.

"Can I come with you? Please? Don't leave me here."

"Absolutely." He replied, Santana now gone.

"K, I'm just going to take a shower." He mentioned with a kiss before leaving the bed to go to the bathroom. Blaine just sat and enjoyed the view. When Kurt was gone he sighed. The past few days have been a roller coaster, he willed himself to never act like that again. Kurt may be forgiving but he won't be with a maniac.

He smiled as he rose to dress himself. He walked over to the dresser were the roses laid, ribbon now untied, but still entwined. They had no support to keep them together, but they stood strong. A feeling if relief flew through his body. They were going to be okay.

* * *

**Again - thank you, thank you, thank you to all who have read, reviewed and notified. I am going to go throw myself into the sun now cuz I still have to finish AVPSY and I am NOT going to make it through without tears. And shit if AAO isn't perfection. I hope to have another update up by the weekend! (I had this one for a few days, but I am absolutely absent minded sometimes and forgot lol... Shout to Brits who get's shit done, and I love you sooooooo much and I reeeallllly hope you can come with me in JUNE  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay it's finally here. Sorry it took so long. Work has been absolute chaos... and you know... sometimes real life just really sucks. I hope to have another chapter up before my trip next week, but if not, I do have 24 hours worth of travel time to kill. I hope you all like it. PS every notification I get on this makes me smile and forget about the crap that real life deals.**

* * *

Wednesday came and Blaine was just as frustrated with work as ever. The only difference was that this time he wasn't going to lash out at anyone. Kurt met him in the city after work to take Liliana to her dance class, which was taught by Brittany, so they had two hours to chat without the constant interruption of a child.

The two found a spot on the floor in the corner of the mirrored room. The sat side by side, hips resting against each other's, with their legs casually stretched out in front of them.

"I'm surprised you're so willing to sit on the floor in those Ralph Lauren jeans, Kurt."

"I watched the lady clean it thirty minutes ago, besides I'm sitting on a bag. I may love you, but I'm not ruining $250 jeans for you."

Blaine looked at him with a shocked expression. "You paid $250 for those jeans?"

Kurt laughed. "God no. No, they are slightly irregular at the bottom hem of the leg so they were ridiculously discounted."

"How much did you pay for them?"

"That, my love, is a secret I'll never tell." Kurt replied playfully.

Blaine rolled his eyes and rested his hand on Kurt's thigh. The two watched as the girl spun, twirled, dipped and shimmied. After a while spent in a comforting silence, watching _their_ little girl dance her heart out, Kurt broke the silence. "So, how's work?"

Blaine sighed heavily and tightened his grip on Kurt's hand. "Horrible. I have to find a new biller. I tried to be lazy and only take experience, but you see how much that failed. Ill train them, I just need someone who gets it."

Kurt nodded and sat silent for a moment, lost in thought. Suddenly it was like that little light bulb above kid head perked up. "I have an idea!" He said excitedly."

"Do tell."

"My friend Kiki is brilliant. You should give her a chance. She doesn't have any actual experience in medical billing, but she does handle front end bullshit. She's the nicest person ever, a really hard worker, and a struggling, single mom. You should give her a chance."

Blaine sat for a moment and thought about it. He hadn't really thought of hiring someone with _no_ experience or training, but he was at his wits end. It would take a few weeks to train anyone on their system properly, so he may as well hire someone who isn't already tainted by another practice's bad habits.

"Um, okay, can she come in tomorrow for an interview?"

Kurt's face lit up. "Let me text her."

**TO KIKI: Hey Ki, how much do you love me?" **

After several minutes, those which he spent cuddled on Blaine's shoulder watching Liliana light up the room, he felt a vibration.

**FROM KIKI: More than cheesecake. Y? What's up?**

**TO KIKI: Do you work tomorrow morning?**

**FROM KIKI: Um, no I'm off tomorrow. Why?**

**TO KIKI: I just got you a job interview tomorrow. What time can you be in Brooklyn?**

**FROM KIKI: ?**

**TO KIKI: Blaine is in dire need of a new billing person and I told him that you would be awesome.**

**FROM KIKI: But I don't have any experience in medical billing Kurt.**

**TO KIKI: I told him that, he's willing to train you. And I know for a fact if you get this job you will make way more than you do now. Just be yourself. He will love you.**

**FROM KIKI: Okay. I can be in Brooklyn any time.**

"She said she can be in Brooklyn anytime. What is good for you?" Blaine thought over is schedule for a moment.

"Tell her to come at 10."

**TO KIKI: Be there at 10. And dress fabulously.**

**FROM KIKI: As if I would ever be anything but.**

Kurt put his phone away and enjoyed the next hour in silence, lost in Blaine's embrace, enjoying every smile that Liliana threw their way. She really was extremely talented. Kurt held his head high with pride. _That's my girl_.

* * *

Two hours later Kurt was just walking down to his apartment when he heard what sounded like a bark coming from behind his door. _No, it couldn't be. We don't have a dog._

Hey unlocked the door and sure enough a short, fatter than he should be, dog run up to him and jumped on his legs. "Um, Santana what the fuck?"

Santana sauntered into the kitchen and patted her legs for the dog to come back to her. "Oh Kurt, good, I see you met Richard."

"Please tell me that you are just puppy sitting or something." She looked at him and just smirked.

"Nope." She replied, enunciating the 'P' with a pop. "I adopted him."

"Uh, why?" He replied sternly, placing his bag on the counter. He toed off his Italian leather shoes, making sure to pick them up so the dog didn't get any ideas.

"Oh, I was at the shelter looking for a new cat for Brittany and I saw him Kurt. He's perfect and nobody wanted him."

"What is wrong with him that nobody wanted him?" He asked flatly, pushing away the feelings that he was already developing for the dog. "What kind of dog is he anyway?" He asked looking down at the short, heavy dog.

"The said he's a Dachshund and terrier mix. But as for why nobody wanted him, and why I had to have him, take a look at his coloring on his back."

Kurt knelt down to take a closer look at the dog. The brown splotches on him covered his haunches and thinned out slightly as it went over his spine. It took a minute for him to realize the coloring. "Oh my God Santana! He has a _dick_ on his back!"

Santana smiled triumphantly. "Hence the name Richard, Kurt. Really now. Think about it. And stop pretending you don't love it. You know you love some di-"

Kurt quickly cut her off. "Finish that sentence and I will make you take him back to the shelter." She rolled her eyes and stared at him indignantly. "Well I guess we have a new dog." He smiled slightly scratching behind the dog's ears. "But if he ruins any of my shit, _you_ are replacing it, Satan."

* * *

Blaine flitted around his office nervously waiting for Kiki to arrive. He knew that being nervous about the possibility of hiring a person blindly was legitimate. But he also knew that Kurt trusted her and wouldn't suggest anyone who he thought wouldn't be good at the job. He heard Kurt speak to her on the phone the night before, right before they parted ways after dance class. He told her to be herself and let her awesome shine and she would be fine. If he was honest with himself, he was more nervous about meeting one of Kurt's friends. Even though they had been together for a while, they still haven't really met each other's friends outside of their close circle. He wanted to make a good impression on the girl.

A knock at the door stole his attention. Gloria stood before him with a hand full of papers. "There is a Kiki here to see you." Blaine smiled and thanked her. He gathered his bearings and left his disaster of an office to go meet Kiki.

He opened the door to the full waiting room and knew who he was looking for the second he laid eyes on her. The slim strawberry blonde stuck out that a fabulous sore thumb in the waiting room full of 'regular' people. He walked over to her and held his hand out to shake. "Hi Kiki, I'm Blaine. Come with me?" She smirked at him and stood as she shook his hand.

He knew that Kurt had something to do with her outfit the second she stood up. She was wearing a royal blue cap sleeve fitted dress, with a pencil skirt and peplum sheath. It was accented with a thin black belt around the waist and completed with a pair of black Miu Miu pointed toe stilettos, the heel covered in glitter. Blaine was in love.

"Hello Blaine, it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for giving me this opportunity to interview for your company." She was obviously nervous, but Blaine could tell more than anything she really wanted to get to know him; to know exactly who her friend was dating.

"Enough with the proper pleasantries," He said with a smile. "Come to the back with me and let's get down to business." He could feel Kitty's eyes burning a hole into Kiki's head. He shot her a look and continued walking. Watching Kiki sashay down the hallway made him smile. She was already shaping up to be a female form of his boyfriend. He loved it.

* * *

"Thanks for coming in Kiki, we'll see you on Monday at eight?" Blaine confirmed holding his hand out to the girl.

"Absolutely! Thank you so much for the opportunity!" She replied, practically bouncing in place. She waved by and quickly shuffled out of the door, phone already in hand. Blaine knew exactly who she was calling and five minutes later he got his confirmation when his cell phone rang.

"Hey babe."

"_Ohmigod you hired her!"_ Kurt practically squealed in his ear.

"Yes, I did." He chuckled. "She was very nice, eager, and looks like a good worker. Annnndddd."

"_And what?"_

"And she reminds me of you."

He heard a giggle over the line. "_Well I am rubbing off on her. I'm sure she looked fabulous today."_

"Of course."

"_Cuz you know that I am the one that redid her closet."_

"I wouldn't expect anything less. So, babe, are you coming over today?"

"_No, I can't."_ Blaine immediately felt disappointed.

"Oh."

"_I'm sorry babe, but Santana went and adopted a dog and today is her late day at work. I have to get home to let him out."_

"You got a dog?!"

"_Yea, unfortunately. Wait until you see this thing. You're going to die."_

"Die from cute?"

"_I wish."_

"Well I'll bring Lil by tomorrow and we can meet him. What's his name?"

"_Richard."_ He replied flatly.

"You named your dog Richard?" He asked, honestly confused.

"_Santana named him and you will see why tomorrow."_

"Why am I scared?"

"_You should be."_

"Well listen babe, I have to get back to work, I'll call you tonight."

"_Okay, I love you."_

"Love you more."

Blaine pocketed his phone and exited his office. He was greeted at the door by a curious Gloria. "Hey Glor what's up?" He asked as he walked down towards the kitchen. _Coffee, I need coffee._

Gloria followed him down the hall and closed the kitchen door after them. "So you hired her?"

"Yea. Problem?" He asked giving her a sideways glance.

"No, no problem. I was just curious as to why you even called in a girl for an interview who doesn't have experience or the education." She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side and she leaned against the door; her maternal instincts on overdrive. She loved Blaine like a son and knew that he was completely overwhelmed right now.

"Well Kurt suggested her to me. She is his friend. Besides the whole experience and education thing hasn't worked in our favor in the past, so why not start fresh. She is a blank canvas. We can teach her and train her for how we do things. She is very nice, and she has a sixty day probationary period. If it doesn't work, we can find something else for her."

She sighed. "I suppose you have a point. But, I don't want to hear it if this blows back up into your face."

"Don't worry Glor. You won't." He said grabbing his mug and walking back towards his office.

* * *

The next 27 hours drug by for the two men. Kurt was ready to burn his workplace to the ground; everyone was acting like their feet were made of stone, which only made his job that much more difficult. He hated picking up other people's slack.

Blaine worked on getting as caught up with billing as much as possible so that Kiki wasn't thrown off the deep end when she started. Slowly, but surely, he was catching up, and hopefully the transition would be a smooth one. He was surely going to lose his mind if it wasn't.

But, finally, it was time to punch out of work for both men at the end of a long week. Kurt rushed home to start dinner for the unconventional family of four and Blaine rushed to pick up Liliana from the babysitter's. Six o'clock came and Blaine was walking into the Hummel-Lopez residence, daughter in tow.

"Mmm what smells so good?" Blaine asks as soon as he walked in the door. He smiled as the aroma filled his nostrils. Thank God his boyfriend was an amazing cook. He was sure he was going to end up starving soon.

"Baked chicken fingers, in my special breading recipe, home sweet potato fries, and corn on the cob." He said walking over to great the little girl and his boyfriend with a hug and a kiss each.

"Daddy Kurt! I missed you so much!" Liliana squealed.

"Hey baby! I missed you too. I can't believe I had to go a _whole day_ without seeing your beautiful face." He said as he scooped the little girl in his arms and hugged her closely. Blaine watched the two interact with a smile plastered across his face. The pure joy that radiated out of Kurt every time he saw her made his heart melt.

"I know, crazy huh?" She stated and she rested her head on her shoulder for a moment of cuddling. "Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy is on her way home from work my love. She will be here soon. Do you want to eat dinner now or wait for Mommy?"

"Let's wait. I'm going to go play." She said and she hopped out of his arms. She skipped to Santana's room where her toys were kept when she wasn't there. The second she opened the door the men heard a screech.

"DADDIES! A DOG!" She yelled excitedly! "THEY HAVE A DOG!" She ran back into the kitchen at the short dog's heels.

"Ah, so here is the dog. So why, is he unfortunate?" Blaine asked, as he watched the little girl hug the dog.

"Just take a moment to take it in. Richard, come here boy." He said, slapping his thigh for the dog's attention. He was still getting used to his new name.

Blaine knelt down to the floor to pet the dog that scurried to his feet. He looked at him for a few months and he drew a blank. "I got nothing."

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Blaine, look at his coloring, turn him around to face Lil."

Blaine scooted the dog around so that his docked tail was facing him. He looked at the coloring and he could have sworn that a light bulb went off above his head. "Oh my God Kurt. He has a d- he has a you-know-what on him!" He stuttered out, in complete shock.

"And you wonder why Santana decided to get a dog out of nowhere."

"This dog is…" He paused for a second to collect his thoughts. "Amazing. I'm thinking of having you guys move in just so I can claim this dog as my own. Wait until Coop sees this."

"Aww thanks babe, I see you only want me for my dog." Kurt said feigning hurt feelings.

"Oh stop it babe. I love you. And one day… one day I do want you to move in, when we are all ready." He said as he regained his footing and pulled his amazing boyfriend into his arms. "Signed, sealed, and delivered-"

"I'm yours." Kurt joined in and sang the last two words with him. "You're such a schmoe." Kurt said as ruffled Blaine's hair, putting a frown on his face.

"Hey, my hair." He protested, but Kurt quickly cut him off with a kiss.

It was that exact moment that Santana came barreling through the door. "I heard my baby girl in here. Where are you my love bug?"

"Mommy!" Could be heard from the other room, quickly followed by the click clack of the dog's nails on the floor and the pitter patter of Liliana's steps.

"Hey beautiful! I see you met our new dog. Do you like him?" She asked as she picked up her dopple ganger. "Oh yes, I love him. He's perfect. And beautiful."

"Oh yes sweetie. He is perfect and beautiful." She said with a smirk, as Blaine just stared at her with one eye brow raised. "What Oompa? I may like p-women," she quickly corrected herself "but I can still appreciate a nice big- spot." Kurt and Blaine just nodded and her self-corrections. She was definitely getting better at her language around the little girl.

"Well how about we eat now." Kurt said quickly, clapping his hands, effectively changing the subject.

* * *

As the little family sat around the island the next morning eating breakfast and sipping their much needed coffee, Blaine had an idea. "Hey guys, my brother is coming over and we are having a Just Dance Kids off, do you wanna come and help me beat my loser brother?"

Kurt and Santana looked at each other quickly and smiled. "You're on Anderson." Santana replied quickly. "I just have to run an errand first. I'll be there around two?"

"Sounds good, it will give us enough time to not have cramps after lunch."

"Blaine, are you really already trying to make excuses for the fact that you are going to lose horribly?"

"Uh no?" He tried to defend himself but he was failing miserably. "I will whoop any of y'all at Despicable Me."

"I wanna do Gummy Bear! It's my favorite!" Liliana chimed in and everyone just smiled.

"Absolutely baby, whatever song you want to do you can." Kurt replied with a smile. His daughter just  
smirked before returning to her eggs.

"Oh you're on little girl." Santana quipped.

* * *

Before long Cooper, Kurt, Blaine, and Liliana sat in the living room of Blaine's place waiting for Santana to get back so they could start their competition. The Wii was set up with the names of the first four to start. The two with the least points would have to sit out as they next people went up.

"I am going to make all of y'all my bitches." Cooper exclaimed.

"Cooper! Watch your mouth; she doesn't need to learn those words." Blaine shot him a look of anger and turned quickly to see if the little girl was paying attention.

"Sorry, my bad, all I am saying is that I am a Broadway star-"

"Off Broadway." Blaine was quick to throw in.

"Whatever. Anyway I am professionally trained. I am going to own all of you."

Kurt just scoffed. "Don't count on it. I can dance very well and Santana has moves you've never seen. We are going to beat you into this faux suede lazy boy."

"Hey! It's not fake!" Blaine said as he caressed the arm of his beloved chair.

"Blaine, stop. Yes it is." Kurt deadpanned, leaving Blaine to sulk in his chair.

"You guys need to stop, because we all know that I am perfect and I am going to win." The miniature brunette piped in.

"Yay Blaine, good job on the confidence building." Kurt laughed.

"Hey, I can't help it. It's in her genetics."

"Well hey, being perfect is genetic." Blaine and Cooper just rolled their eyes as they heard a knock at the door. "Must be Santana. Do you want me to get it?" Kurt asked as he attempted to get to his feet.

"No, Coop can get it." Blaine waved in Cooper's direction.

"Hey, why do I have to get up?" He sulked.

"Cuz you cursed in front of my kid. Now go." He sighed and quickly ran over to the door to let Santana in.

"Oh shit, I didn't realize you were this short." Cooper said seriously as Santana just looked at him with a look of confusion.

"Um of course I'm short; I'm only 5'5 and a half. I'm just not wearing my heels today." She quickly walked past Cooper to the living room where the other three sat.

"Hey boys, wanna see what I got?" She asked with a little pep in her step.

"Yea, what it is?" Kurt asked genuinely curious. Santana slipped out of her flip flops and put her foot on the table. The two immediately noticed the tattoo that graced delicately across the top of her foot.

Both men gasped. It was absolutely beautiful. It was a treble clef with a pair of ballet slippers tied to the bottom, lining the left outer loop of the clef was a single word – with more meaning than anything in the entire word to her – etched in a beautiful cursive: _Liliana_.

Kurt was rendered speechless momentarily leaving Blaine to speak first. "San, that's amazing. It's… perfect." He said voice just above a whisper.

Liliana who had just decided to join the conversation walked over and spoke next. "Ohh Mommy, that's my name, and those shoes are like my dance shoes. But, what's that?" She asked pointing to the treble clef.

"It's called a treble clef, it's a music note. This whole thing is for you, you love to dance and you love to sing. So it's just for you."

"Oh Mommy that's beautiful."

"What's beautiful?" Cooper asked, completely late to the conversation.

"My new tattoo." Cooper walked over to inspect the art.

"Oh wow, that's really nice. Anyway, let's get started on this game, I'm ready to bring the pain."

The three adults just rolled their eyes at the older man and Santana's attention returned to her best friend. "Kurt, you didn't say anything. What do you think of the tattoo?" She asked with worried eyes.

Kurt just hugged her and whispered in her ear. "I love it, it's perfect." Santana smiled and kicked off her other flip flop.

"Let's do this losers."

* * *

"Let's all make a pact right now, right here, that this never leaves this room. I'm humiliated." Cooper stated, sunk into Blaine's beloved chair.

Kurt just laughed. It was rather embarrassing though. After two hours full of songs like Despicable Me, Five Little Monkeys, I'm a Gummy Bear, Dynamite, Barbara Ann, Crocodile Rock, and Istanbul – Liliana had beat them _all_. The four adults paled in comparison to the little girl. And not for a lack of trying, but how do you mess up Crocodile Rock?

"Hey, I was off my game, my foot was sore." Santana tried to reason, but the boys would hear none of her excuses.

"My behind Santana. We all just sucked. She's just better than we are." Blaine added.

"Okay fine. She is my daughter after all. So we all knew that she would be perfect." She smiled as she looked at the little girl who was passed out on the carpet in front of the TV. She wore herself out. "But I'm still with Cooper. This can never be spoken in real life. How do four grown ass adults lose to a four year old in a children's video game?" She seriously asked.

The three men shrugged in embarrassment and decided not to share their embarrassing videos of each other with the world. The last thing any of them wanted was for their friends to see how embarrassingly bad they all had their asses kicked by the little girl with the wavy brown hair.

Santana leaned into Kurt, who in turn leaned into Blaine. So this was what it was like to have a complete family. The three adults on the couch smiled contently to themselves and just lost themselves in the serenity of the moment.

**I already have the rest of the story mapped out in my head, and even began writing the last chapter... cuz you know when inspiration hits... Serious thanks to my main hoe BritBoJangles - without her this would not be here. I am slightly sad still that she can't come with me to LA in June. Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took so long, I wanted to update a week ago before I went on my trip but Brit forgot about it and left it on her computer. She's lucky I love her and she's amazing. **

* * *

On Monday Blaine woke up to the sound of a hacking cough coming from his daughter's room. The father rolled over in his bed and sought out the alarm clock with his tired eyes, 4:33 am. When he heard it again, Blaine rolled out of bed and hurried to his daughter's room.

She was in a restless slumber, sweating and congested. He crawled into the bed next to the little girl and picked her up so she could sleep on his chest in an upright position. In that position they stayed, both falling in and out of sleep until around six, when a coughing fit caused her to throw up what little she had in her system.

There was no way she could go to daycare in her condition and, unfortunately, Blaine he had to work. He cleaned her up and carried her back to his room. He needed a plan; an option in the matter. As he carried her back to his bed, he decided to deal with that once she was settled.

Blaine laid daughter in his bed and picked up his phone. He knew he had to call; the one person that he could rely on in situations such as the one before him. Cooper could not risk getting sick due to his job and Brittany had just worked a double at the bar. There was a single person that could and would help, however.

"Mornin' babe, what's up?" An overly chipper voice chirped through the phone. _It's way too early for that._ Blaine thought to himself.

The office manager began with a start, nearly cutting his boyfriend off. "Hey, I really hate to ask you this, but I wouldn't if I had another option." He spoke with utter conviction. If he had another option, he would use it. Hands down.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" A suddenly worried Kurt asked.

"Michi is really sick and I have to go to work today, I have to train Kiki-"

Before he could even finish his sentence Kurt cut him off. "I'm on my way, I'll call into work. I'll be there in like a half an hour."

"Thank you." Blaine let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have to miss work and his little girl would be in caring, capable hands.

"No need to thank me, it's what I'm here for. See you soon." The other line disconnected and Blaine looked back at the little girl lying against his pillows. Her eyes were open lazily and her breaths were sharp.

"I'm sick Daddy." She whined, sounding absolutely pitiful.

"I know Princess. Daddy Kurt is coming to stay with you so I can go to work. Okay?"

Her eyes didn't even light up, he knew right then that she was worse than he thought. "Okay Daddy. I'm going to go back to sleep."

"You do that baby girl." He watched her close her eyes and got off the bed to get dressed.

A half an hour later Blaine heard a tapping at the door. As quickly as he could, he jogged down the stairs to let the other man in. Kurt stood on the other side of the door, in his day off attire. Jeans that weren't quite as skinny as his others and a plain blue button up.

"Thank you, I normally wouldn't-"

"Blaine, would you stop. I told you it's no problem." Kurt quickly kissed and hugged the shorter man before looking towards the kitchen. "Has she eaten anything yet?"

"No, she's still in and out of sleep."

"I'll make her some toast. So what's the matter with her?"

Blaine scratched his head before shifting his stance. "She has a bad cough and a fever. She's pretty out of it. I think it's just a cold. She's in my room now."

Kurt took in each piece of information as he prepared the toast. "Okay, you go to work and I will call you if anything changes, okay?"

"K." Blaine said before leaning in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Did you give her any medicine?"

"I gave her Motrin about 20 minutesago, after four hours she can have Tylenol. Her fever was at 101.4 when I gave it to her."

"Thanks love, now go say goodbye while I finish up in here."

Blaine nodded before running upstairs to say goodbye to Liliana. Moments later, he darted out the front door, leaving Kurt to butter the girl's toast in piece.

Kurt tiptoed into Blaine's bedroom and his heart broke at what he saw. Liliana laid in the bed, half asleep, pale, and flushed, with the sweat from her fever making her skin glow. He placed the food on the bed and kicked off his shoes before crawling under the blankets with the little girl.

He picked her up to lie with him, the same way Blaine did that morning, stroking the girl's hair gently. He held his hand to her forehead and winced from the heat radiating through her little body. He watched as she came back into consciousness for a short period of time.

"Hi Daddy Kurt." She choked out in a hoarse whisper.

"Hey baby. I need you to do something for me." She looked at him with cloudy, yet curious, eyes. "I made you some toast. I need you to eat it okay?"

She nodded and nibbled at the bread in between swigs of water. She ate half a slice before pushing it away. "No more." She pleaded and Kurt took it away.

He continued to hold her tightly and rock her gently as she fell asleep yet again. The heat from her body warned him to the core and helped him drift off to a brief nap.

He was startled awake by a terrified looking Liliana who was freaking out on his lap.

"What's wrong, love bug?" He asked willing the panic not to convey through his voice.

"H-hot, can't- breathe." He jumped up and felt her forehead, she was even hotter than she was an hour ago. He placed his hand on her sternum to feel her restorations, she was breathing but they were slow and labored. Internally he was terrified, but he had to stay calm for Liliana.

He pulled out his phone and called her pediatrician.

"Clearwater Pediatrics, Lisa speaking how may I help you?"

"I need to speak with Dr. Jamilkowski immediately. It's an emergency."

"What's wrong sir?"

"Liliana, she's really sick. Her fever is so bad and I can't give her any more medicine and she says she can't breathe. Her respirations are slow and labored. She's scared - what do I do?" Kurt did his best not to panic, which was difficult when the poor little girl Blaine left him to care for was having trouble breathing.

"What's her name?"

"Liliana Anderson."

"Please hold while I get the doctor."

The minute that he was on hold seemed to drag by as he watched the terror in his little girls eyes as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Dr. Jamilkowski. I understand she's having trouble breathing."

"Yes sir."

"What other symptoms is she having?"

"She has a horrible fever that gets worse, I just took it over and it's at 103.2. She is fatigued, has no appetite and she seems out of it."

"Okay, with the fever and the respiration problems, I suggest you bring her to MICH by ambulance. It's the quickest way and we don't want to have respiratory complications in a cab. I'll call over to the ER to be expecting her Mr-?"

"Hummel. Kurt Hummel."

"Okay Mr. Hummel, call them now."

Kurt immediately hung up the phone and called an ambulance. Thankfully, he was not put on hold. He honestly didn't know if his nerves could handle it.

"Brooklyn 911, police, fire, and ambulance. What's your emergency?"

"My boyfriend's daughter, her pediatrician said to call an ambulance to bring her to MICH. She has a high fever and difficulty breathing." Kurt looked back over at the little girl that laid motionless, but whose chest was still heaving.

"Okay sir; is she still alert and responsive?"

"Yes, she is out of it though, not really coherent right now."

"How high was the fever at his peak?"

"About 103 an hour or so after Motrin."

The operator asked a few more questions as Kurt ran about the apartment to collect some things they might need. He grabbed her backpack off of the hook in the kitchen and started throwing things in it. He threw in a pair of sweatpants for the girl, underwear and socks, Blaine's charger, her sneakers, her hairbrush, and some bottles of water.

"Okay sir, they have been dispatched and have an ETA of 5-7 minutes."

"Thank you." He said as he hung up. The last thing he grabbed before he went back into Blaine's room was her beloved blankie. She still adored the blanket from her crib bedding set from when she was born. It was pink and brown with monkeys, it was honestly adorable.

He shoved his feet back into his shoes in a rushed manner that he would never do under normal circumstances. He flung the backpack over his shoulder and dashed to the side of the bed. He picked the almost lethargic little girl up, wrapping her in the blanket, and gently patting her head, so she laid down on his shoulder.

The last thing he did before heading down the stairs was call Blaine. He tried calling his cell twice, but there was no answer either time. It's a good thing that he knew the office number by heart because he really didn't think he was mentally together enough to do a google search for his job.

"Family Medicine, Kitty speaking, how may I direct your call?"

"Blaine Anderson please, it's an emergency."

"Please hold." The nonchalant voice replied.

* * *

Blaine had just sat down to show Kiki the ins and outs of the billing department. She is only part time for the next two weeks, so that she was able to start immediately but still give her two weeks to Macy's. Not even five minutes into explain the practice management software to her, when Kitty buzzed over to billing department intercom.

"Yes Kitty." He said flatly into the receiver. He was tired and worried. He knew that Kurt was capable of taking care of his daughter, but that didn't take the edge off his nerves. In the end, she was still sick and he was still stuck at work.

"There's someone on line three, sounds like Kurt, says it's an emergency." His heart skipped a beat as he answered the line.

"Blaine speaking, how may I help you?"

"Blaine." He heard Kurt choke out, fear evident in his voice.

Blaine's heart jumped into his throat, anxiety immediately began to pulse through his veins. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"It's Liliana, she's really sick, even worse than before. Dr. Jamilkowski told me to call an ambulance. We are waiting for them now." He jumped to his feet and tried to control his panicked breathing.

"What hospital are they taking her to?"

"MICH." He could hear a fire truck in the background getting louder by the second. "I hear them, I think they are here."

"Okay baby, I need you to stay calm okay?" He replied, knowing that Kurt was a hop, skip, and a jump away from breaking down into tears.

"Okay."

"Alright, I'm hanging up now; I'm going to meet you there. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"K." He heard in conjunction with a hardy knock on his door at home before the line clicked.

"I'm sorry Kiki, I have to go, Liliana is going to the hospital. I'll have Gloria show you the program today okay?"

"No problem Blaine, have Kurt call me when you know what's going on."

"I will." He said as he froze, lost in his thoughts momentarily.

"Well go then." She nudged him and he immediately came back with it and ran out of the room. He ran to his office, grabbed his phone and dashed back over to Gloria's desk.

"Glor, I have to go. Kurt called, he's bringing Lil to the hospital."

"Oh my God, is she okay?"

"I don't know, she's much worse than she was earlier. Can you go sit with Kiki and show her the basics of the program. I'll call you when I know what's going on."

"Okay, now go, I can handle things here." She said as she ushered him out of her corner. Blaine nodded and bolted for the front door. Today, more than ever before, he prayed for a taxi to come quickly.

* * *

Kurt sat on the stretcher in the back of the ambulance, Liliana tight in his grasp. The entirely too long, and incredibly bumpy ride to the hospital seemed like a dream sequence of sorts. It felt like he was on the outside looking in, the whole situation was terrifying.

"O2 sat is at 83 and stable." He heard one of the paramedics yell out to the EMT driving. He watched as the man put an oxygen mask onto his little girl, and the horror in her eyes. She had no idea what was going on, but was too weak to resist. "It's going to be okay little lady, we are almost there." He said with a smile. Even though he was nice and gentle, it did nothing to calm her down, Kurt just held her to his chest and began to hum as he stroked her hair.

After a minute or so, it seemed to work, and he felt her relax somewhat in his arms. "That's it little lady, two more minutes and you will be out of this bumpy ambulance and it a nice warm bed." The girl lazily nodded before drifting back into a restless sleep. "Has she been lethargic all morning?"

"I got there about an hour and a half ago, and she just looked like she had a fever and a bad cough. She threw up before I got there, but her dad gave her Motrin and it seemed to have started working because she fell back asleep. But then she woke up like this. She is never like this, she is outgoing and bubbly, now she's just… limp."

"Okay." He acknowledged as he wrote notes down. "We're here."

The next few minutes were a haze of being ushered off of the gurney and to her side and they brought her through the maze of the back of the emergency department. She was brought into a private exam room and as soon as she was transferred to the bed, he immediately crawled in with her.

"-high fever, low O2 sats, lethargic, -" He heard the paramedic telling the ED staff outside of the room. He just held her close as she woke in another coughing fit.

A nurse rushed in and put the O2 monitor on her finger and took her respirations during the fit. "O2 sat 82." She said, replacing the oxygen mask that was taken back by the EMTS with one of the hospitals. She quickly prepared her arm for an IV and began to talk to Kurt. "Are you dad?"

"Um, uh no. I'm her dad's boyfriend. I called him before the ambulance got to the house, he should be here any minute."

"Okay, I'm just going to draw some  
blood out of this arm, and run an IV out of this one." She said as she pointed out which arms.

"Why are you drawing blood?" _Needles...Liliana. No_. Kurt did not like that idea at all.

"With her fever we need to test for certain infections and run standard tests for all patients."

"Oh okay."

"I need you to keep her still I will be really quick, the IV should help make her feel a little better, she's probably a bit dehydrated. Now hold her closely, this will be quick." She said as she looked for a vein in the crook of her elbow. "Are there any allergies that you are aware of?"

And just like that Kurt's heart sunk. He had absolutely _no idea_. Who was he kidding? How could he play an important role in her life, if she didn't even know the most basic and important details of the little girl? He could kill her if he let them give her something she was allergic to. He felt the panic rise in his chest and he fought back tears. "I- I don't know."

"Oh, that's okay. Many times we wouldn't even know this young. Don't worry about it, I'll call her pediatrician." Her words did little to calm Kurt as he watched her run an alcohol swab up her arm and put the tiny pink tourniquet around her petite arm. His grip tightened around the girl, and he diverted his eyes to watch her face as the nurse quickly changed out the colored tubes and finished drawing her blood. Liliana was so out of it that she didn't even flinch at the intrusion of the needle. Kurt knew that his little girl was a lot worse than either him or Blaine thought.

Kurt watched as the nurse switched sides of the bed to start her IV. Kurt kissed the top of the little girl's head and grimaced when he felt the heat radiate through his lips. _Blaine, where are you?_

The nurse disappeared out of the room with the blood samples leaving the two alone for a few moments. "Daddy Kurt." He heard Liliana say with a choked out whisper.

"Hi baby girl." Whatever emotions were playing out inside of Kurt's mind were shoved to the back burner. She cannot see his panic. He is the adult.

"Help me." Kurt felt his heart being ripped out of his chest and being thrown into the middle of Sixth Avenue at rush hour.

"What do you need love?" He managed in just above a whisper in a desperate attempt to keep control of the sobs that were threatening to break through.

"I feel… so… bad. Make it stop Daddy, please." She pleaded through tears. Kurt was sure that this was the lowest moment of his life. Even worse than the day they had to say goodbye to her. He held her in his arms, her pleads to make her better ringing in his ear, and he could do nothing but hold her. He felt like a horrible person; a horrible _father_.

Just then the nurse popped back into the room. "Okay Kurt, I'm going to ask you to hop off the bed now. She has to go for a chest x-ray, she'll be back in about ten minutes."

"I can't go with her?"

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed in the room with her while she's getting the x-ray, due to the radiation exposure. But it's right down the hall here; you can stand right outside this room and watch us." Kurt just nodded in agreement and slowly slid out of the bed. He watched silently as she unlocked he wheels on the bed and began to push her out.

"But Daddy Kurt." Liliana spoke to the nurse.

"He'll be right here beautiful when you get back okay?"

"Okay."

Kurt listened to their little conversation and picked up her Dora the Explorer back pack and held it close to his chest. He didn't realize that it was possible to be this scared – and that was saying something.

Kurt leaned against the door frame and watched as the nurse stood across the hall from the X-Ray room, waiting for vacancy. After several minutes the room freed and he watched Liliana being brought into the room and the door closed firmly behind her.

It was the moment he saw the door shut that he heard footsteps running down the hall and a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt." A winded Blaine said behind him.

Kurt immediately spun around and through his arms around his boyfriend. "Blaine." It was then that the damn broke, and all the tears that he was holding back came to light. He found himself sobbing into Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt, baby. Why are you crying? Where is she?" He asked half in a panic.

"She's getting an x-ray. Blaine, I just- I'm so scared, she's so sick, and, and I don't know anything. I'm such a horrible person. Who was I kidding, I'd be a horrible father."

Blaine took a deep breath before replying. "Kurt, what are you talking about? You are not a horrible person, and you _are_ an amazing father."

"But Blaine, they-th-they asked if she was allergic to anything and I don't know. Wha-what if they had to give her something and you weren't here and I said okay and it hurt her cuz I didn't know?"

"Oh hunny. Shhh, calm down. Take a deep breath." Kurt hyperventilated a few sobs as he tried to calm down. "Do you want to know a secret?" Blaine asked him calmly.

"W-What?"

"I don't know if she is allergic to anything either. She's never been in this situation. But you do know what you know more than me? You know her family history. _You_ know if there is anything we need to look out for that could be genetic. You know more than I could _ever_ know."

_God, how does he always know what to say?_ Kurt asked himself, allowing himself to pull it together. Lil would be back soon and he could not let her see him like this. He stayed entwined in Blaine's arms for a few more minutes, allowing each other to calm each other down. As terrified as Kurt was, he knew Blaine was just as scared.

They were brought back to reality when the nurse brought Liliana back into the room. "You must be dad." she said with a smile, returning the bed to its place.

"Yes, I am Blaine Anderson. What's going on?" His asked, breath hitching as he looked at his little girl lying in that hospital bed, hooked up to wires, IV, and oxygen. It was too much to take. She was so small lying in that big bed by herself.

He watched as Kurt immediately sat back down onto the bed, drawing his legs up and Liliana sinking into his side contently.

"Well, we just took a chest x-ray, and just before that we took so blood samples. The doctor will be in shortly with the x-ray results and we have a rush on the blood chemistries. Her O2 saturation is low, much lower than we'd like, but it has remained steady since she has been here with the supplemental oxygen. If you don't have any more questions, I'm going to leave, but I'll be right outside if you need anything.

Blaine just nodded and returned his attention to the bed. He had never been more grateful for the fact that Lil was so tiny before. He slid on the other side of her, careful to go under the tubing of her IV and lifted her slightly. He and Kurt slid over until their hips were touching and Blaine rested the girl on their laps. The leaned their heads together and sighed. The day had been long and it didn't look as if it would get shorter any time soon. Luckily, they had each other and, together, they knew they could handle whatever life threw their way.

* * *

**Sorry guys, had a nice AN written out but my computer ate it. The next chapter is a direct continuation of this one, Don't worry though trouble won't last always.**

**PPS thank you for all of your support, all of your kind words and follows and favs. I know this type of story isn't everyone's cup of tea but I am so happy you all are liking it. Just one of you guys reading it is baffling to me. LOVE YOU ALL.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for your kind words again, it is so appreciated. I really try to get this updated more often, but you know mom stuff happens and life happens. I hope you enjoy all the feels. Warnings for Google Translate.**

* * *

"We've gotten the preliminaries from her lab work back. Her white cell count is elevated and there has been some growth on her blood culture. We are running sensitivities on the culture to see what the best antibiotic for this would be. In the mean time we will be admitting her at least overnight. The attending may choose to keep her longer depending on the final results. I already have Sarah calling upstairs for a room." The doctor spoke, Blaine nodded in understanding completely all the while being uncharacteristically quiet.

Kurt on the other hand was completely lost. He waited until the doctor left the room to speak. "Blaine, everything he said was like I was in Charlie Brown. All I heard was whomp whomp whomp. What's going on?"

Blaine turned to look at the disheveled man to his left. "She has an infection in her blood. They are going to see what meds work to treat it, in the meantime they are admitting her for observation."

"Oh." He replied taking a moment to take Blaine's state into account. "Baby, how are you? Talk to me."

Blaine looked Kurt right in the eyes and sighed. "Honestly, I'm terrified. I mean I know this happens all the time but my baby girl, _our_ baby girl is going to be hospitalized and I thought it was no big deal." Kurt watched as tears filled Blaine's eyes. "I feel like a horrible father." He finished with a whisper.

Kurt uncomfortably reached around to cup Blaine's cheek without disturbing their little girl. "Blaine, you are not a horrible father. You couldn't have known. I spent the whole way here and all the time waiting for you feeling the same way." Blaine leaned over so that their heads were touching gently.

"Thanks. And babe, you were amazing. Thank you."

Kurt managed a half smile and whispered over the sleeping girl "It's what I'm here for."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They moved their heads for a quick peck on the lips before they snapped back to reality. "I better call Santana." He used his free arm to wrestle the phone out of his pocket without jostling the little girl.

"I'll call Cooper."

With Blaine on the phone with his brother Kurt called Santana's office.

_"Sullivan and Ferraro's, how may I transfer your call?"_ A cheerful voice answered.

"Santana Lopez please."

_"She's in with council can I have her call you back?"_

"It's an emergency. I need to speak with her now." He spoke firmly, forcing himself not to lose his control.

_"Absolutely, I apologize. Who's speaking?"_

"Kurt."

_"Please hold."_

It was about a minute later Santana finally picked up. _"It better be good Lady, I was in the middle of council."  
_  
"Tan-" His voice finally cracked.

_"What's wrong?"_ He could hear the worry in her voice now.

"Lili's in the hospital. She has a blood infection and trouble breathing. They are admitting her."

"Where are you?"

_"MICH."_

"I'll be right there." He heard her yell an 'I have to go Liliana's in the hospital' as she slammed down the phone.

After both disconnecting their calls they fell into a contemplative silence. It wasn't until Sarah came back in the room that they were pulled out of it.

"Okay Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel, they have her room ready, if you both can hop out of the bed, I'll get her ready for transport." They silently and carefully removed themselves from underneath the resting girl.

Kurt slipped into the hallway, allowing Blaine a minute to sign the paperwork the nurse brought in. Now for the call that would break his resolve.

Knowing his dad wouldn't have his cell phone on him he called the shop.

_"Hummel Tire and Lube, free rotation with every oil change, Burt speaking; how may I help you?"_

With a quivering, broken voice he replied. "Dad-"

_"Kurt, what happened?"_ It was that moment, the moment he heard his dad's voice that his resolve broke.

* * *

An hour later the colorful inpatient room was full. The charge nurse and attending got Liliana settled into the room, did another nebulizer treatment and started her on the first round of antibiotics. Due to her fever not breaking for so long the physicians thought it best to start her on an antibiotic before getting the final results back, which could take more than twenty four hours. If after six hours they had no results from the high dose of antibiotics they would look into other options.

Not too long ago Santana and Cooper both arrived at the hospital causing a few eye rolls, and more than a few star shocked eyes towards Cooper. Cooper was conceited, there was no denying that. However, today was not the day to care about the mindless hookups and his not-so-celebrity status. Today he was concerned about his niece, the only girl who owned his heart, and her health. He ignored the whispers that would have usually stopped him in his tracks to start flirting and got aggravated when he heard a camera shutter. _Seriously, we are in a fucking hospital. Are they really going to take pictures of me?_

The tiny room was over crowding quickly. The nurses on the floor were stricter about there being so many people in her bed, they had more equipment up here in addition to them not wanting additional body heat to affect her fever. Blaine and Kurt sat huddled on the couch with Cooper and Santana sat in the reclining chair next to Liliana's bed. He learned her head to the side on one arm rested on the side rail of the bed and stroked her hair with the other hand.

Liliana opened her eyes slightly and took a minute to focus as she came back to consciousness. With a broken smile she spotted Santana stroking her hair. "Mommy." She croaked out, causing Santana to immediately speak.

"Sssh angel, rest your voice."

"I don't feel good Mommy."

"Ay, I know mija. Odio verte así. Sentirse mejor mi dulce ángel. Te quiero." Liliana just smiled and closed her eyes again. Santana smiled and sighed as she continued to stroke her hair.

It was not five minutes later when the door opened yet again. "Hello again Mr. Anderson, and Mrs. Anderson?" The doctor asked, earning a hearty laugh out of the entire room.

"Ay dio- no. Shortlock Holmes over there is not my husband, not even my man. Not my type, but Twi- nevermind." She ended when Kurt shot a glare her way.

"I apologize, she just looks just like you." Blaine and Santana just nodded at the man. "Right. Well, her the prelims came back and it looks as if the erythromycin that we have her on should work on the infection. Now we are going to look for the source of the infection. I also think it's safe to say that she has RSV as well. I am planning on keeping her here for at least the next two days. I don't want her leaving until her O2 is back up to 95 minimum without the aid of supplemental oxygen. She also has to be fever free for at least 24 hours. Now do you guys have any questions for me?"

The room just shook their heads and the doctor quickly bowed out of the room, somewhat overwhelmed by the intensity in the room.

"I'm going to go get some coffee? Is anyone hungry?" Cooper stood up, his eyes wondering over each member of his family that sat in the room. Every eye in the room was focused on the tiny lump under the covers, all each of them offered him was a solemn nod of the head.

Cooper quickly left the room and headed over to the nurse's station, much against his better judgment. Thankfully the fangirl nurse wasn't at the desk and he was greeted by one that could care less if Johnny Depp walked up to her. She didn't look like she cared about much of anything at all.

"Hi, excuse me." The nurse just popped her gum and looked up from her paperwork. "My niece was admitted not too long ago and is going to be here for a while. I'm not really familiar with the area, and I am looking for decent take out and coffee. Is there anywhere around here that I can order from?"

She silently opened the drawer beside her and pulled out a folder. She rifled through the folder and grabbed several different flyers. "This one is a vegan place that's really good. And this is a really good sub place. There is also a Panera down the street and two blocks over."

Cooper took a quick look through the flyers and logged their location into memory. "Thank you so much – Lydia." He said reading her name tag. "I hope you have a great day." Before he turned he thinks that he actually saw her smile. Cooper loved any day he can make someone smile.

* * *

While Cooper was gone, Blaine and Kurt managed to fall into a restless sleep. The two men's emotions finally came to a head and exhausted them both. Santana looked over at the two, limbs tangled together on the small couch on the side of the lilac colored room. She let a small smile creep across her lips and climbed into the bed beside the little girl; doctors be damned.

She was careful not to jostle the wires that were connected to the little girl, who looked smaller than ever. She laid on her side, resting her head on one arm and started stroking the dark brunette hair with the other. She looked at her seemingly fragile daughter and smiled.

Out of all of the men that Kurt could have fallen in love with, it had to be Blaine Anderson. She had never been more grateful for anything in her life. For four years she regretted her decision to give her away, she hated herself every day. She buried her pain in booze and bitchiness, only letting her true feelings show with the one person who never judged her, the one person who could always see through her façade: her best friend. Why couldn't they have just tried harder, worked a couple of jobs each and did it themselves. Why did she have to miss all of her firsts? They had missed her first smile, the first time she sat up, her first word, her first birthday. Thinking about it, tears began to fall down her cheek as she laid back and looked at her sick, sleeping daughter.

These past few months have showed her one thing: that the one thing she regretted more than anything in this world, was the best decision that they have ever made. She went to a family of two men who loved her dearly. She may have lost one parent already, but now she has three. She went to a home that loved and cherished her more than anything else in this world. She has a home that still does. She is on a pedestal and the love that her father shows her is unprecedented. It's definitely more than she ever got as a child. It is not that her and Kurt couldn't have given her that love, it's just – different.

She has realized that she was beating herself up for nothing. Blaine was an amazing father, who doted on her, raised her with a sense of morality that they were terrified would be lost on her. She remembered their discussion of their fears when they began talking about adoption.

_"But what if – what if she goes to a bigoted family? I don't want her growing up like that." Kurt asked, a wavering cry in his throat._

_"She won't."_

_"But if we keep her, than we can raise her how we want to."_

_"We can't."_

_"But what if they are so bible pushers, who read too deep into a book full of tales?"_

_"We just have to hope she won't."_

_"I can't."_

_"Neither can I. But we have to."_

Blaine and Tony were the parents that, if they had to choose themselves, would have been the perfect people they would have chosen. Sadly, one of their lives were stolen far too young. A part of her heart panged for her little girl's loss. Part of her was glad that she was too young to really have understood the pain of losing a parent, too young to understand the pain that Blaine went through. Thankful that she had three other people in her life that loved her more than life itself. Another three living another life that loved her all the same, just not able to share in her life. Now the beautiful little girl has an additional four people who dote on her, who love her more than anything in this whole world.

She swallowed another tear before starting to sing.

_"She's never pulled anyone from a burning building_

_ She's never rocked Central Park to a half a million fans, screaming out her name_

_ She's never hit a shot to win the game_

_ She's never left her footprints on the moon_

_ She's never made a solo hot air balloon ride, around the world, _

_ No, she's just your everyday average girl (but)"_

Santana sighed before starting the chorus. She kept singing in hushed tones, thinking she was loud enough for only Liliana to hear.

"_She's somebody's hero_

_ A hero to her baby with a skinned up knee_

_ A little kiss is all she needs_

_ The keeper of the cheerios_

_ The voice that brings Snow White to life_

_ Bedtime stories every night_

_ And that smile lets her know_

_ She's somebody's hero"_

Blaine stirred at the light sound of Santana's raspy voice. He slowly opened one eye and his heart broke at the sight in front of him. He will fully admit that he has been more enamored with Kurt's relationship with the girl, mainly because he was with him more often. When Santana had her time with Liliana they were usually out and about and the two men stayed in. But watching her interact with the sleeping girl, really opened his eyes to Santana's more gentle side. Kurt had always said it was there, and he loved Santana's bitchiness, but this right here made him have a whole new appreciation for her.

Having a mother in his daughter's life was something that he would have never imagined. Yes, he had Brit, but she was more like the cool aunt than a mother figure. How did she get so lucky to get her actual parent's back in her life? He tightened his grip around Kurt's shoulder, pulling him closer. This is exactly how he can see spending the rest of his life – well – without the hospital of course.

He closed his eye again, leaving Santana to her moment of intimacy. He felt like he was somehow intruding watching them. So, he just continued to listen to her sing.

_"Her mother's smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero"_

* * *

A couple hours later, after the nurses and doctor's came in to do their rounds and did another round of treatments, Cooper went to work for the night, and Brittany had come and gone, the little family of four huddled around the bed enjoying the time that Liliana was awake and semi-alert. They were joking with the girl, trying to get her mind off of being in the hospital, which is kind of hard when you have a mask on your face and a needle in your arm, when there was a knock at the door.

Assuming it was a doctor Blaine yelled out "Come in." and returned his attention to his daughter. They were all focused on her face when they saw her eyes widen and a smile cross her face. All three adults quickly turned around to see who was at the door that got her so excited.

"Oh my God, Dad, Carole! What are you guys doing here?" Kurt jumped up from his seat and ran to hug them.

Burt pulled him tightly to his chest and held him there for a minute. "Did you honestly think you could tell me that my baby girl is in hospital and expect me _not_ to come?"

"But the shop-"

Burt cut Kurt off immediately. "We are here until we are not needed anymore. Carole has a ton of sick time accrued and that's part of being the boss, I can do what I want. The guys can run the shop as long as I need them too."

Kurt just nodded and pulled away from his dad. "Thanks dad."

Blaine looked towards the floor, still feeling somewhat like an outsider to the close knit family. He watched Santana jump from her seat to hug the two people who were more like her parents than her own was. He felt a slight pang of jealousy watching her with her surrogate parents. It was ridiculous but Kurt and Santana had what he wanted. A loving set of parents. Hell he would have settled for one loving parent.

After a minute of watching the couple interact with Santana he looked back at his daughter and sighed. At least she would have what he yearned for. At that was really what mattered.

A tap on the shoulder startled him out of his train of thought. "Hey kid." He heard from his side and he turned his head to see Burt at his side, arms wide open. "Come here, give an old man a hug. You look like you need one."

Blaine couldn't help but to smile as he wrapped his arms around Burt. "Hey, come for a walk with me. Let Carole do her nurse thing with those two." Blaine just nodded and followed Burt out into the hall, still silent. Burt led him to the waiting room and stood in an empty corner facing Blaine. "How are you doing kiddo? I know this isn't easy for you."

"I- I'm okay." Blaine managed to mutter, not even able to make eye contact.

"No you're not. How about you try it again and this time tell me the truth. I have been in this position, with Kurt, when he was a kid. I know this isn't easy."

Blaine sighed and dropped his head. "I'm a mess. I mean I know it happens all the time, and all of this stuff is routine, done a million times before. But never before on my baby. She's my life. Seeing her lying there practically lifeless kills me." He choked out a sob that has been hiding in the back of his throat for hours.

Burt threw his arms around the shorter man and held him tightly. "I know sport, but it's going to be okay. She's a strong girl. You're an amazing dad Blaine and you are doing everything right. It's just a few days and she will be back to driving you crazy again."

Blaine held tightly on to the back of Burt's flannel shirt and sobbed into his chest, allowing all of his fears and frustrations to pour out in the fatherly embrace. Why couldn't his dad be like this? "I'm s-sorry."

"Why are you apologizing kid, you did nothing wrong. I would be worried if you weren't upset."

Blaine felt a little out of place holding on to his boyfriend's father like there was no tomorrow. Burt seemed to sense his somewhat discomfort and held him even tighter. "You know kid, you are a member of this family, like a son to me the same way Santana is my daughter. You can always come to me if you need anything."

Blaine took in a deep breath, hitched from the sob he was holding back. A non-familiar smell filled his nostrils as he did so. It smelled of cologne and oil, and so much like – _home_. A home that he never even knew existed until recently, a home that he never knew he missed until he experienced it, a home that welcomed him with open arms for nothing else than who he was.

As the two sunk into a double chair in the corner of the small room, Blaine still holding on like Burt was his only lifeline keeping him from sinking. _This is what it's like to have a dad_. It's not that Blaine didn't have a father, or a mother for that matter, because he did. He did not; however, have a dad. He didn't have someone to take him to baseball games, play football with in the yard, to read him a story at bedtime, to teach him to shave, give him the talk about girls – well boys, to just love him. His father was nothing like Burt Hummel. Burt Hummel, the man who had no qualms playing dress up and tea party with his son, a man who accepted his son from the age of three, the man who never judged his son, who taught him the ins and outs of cars while funding his love for fashion, the man who was offering his heart to him right now.

No, is father was not a dad by any means. It wasn't that his father didn't love him, because he did. It wasn't that his father didn't accept his sexuality, he couldn't have cared less; and _that_ was the problem. His father didn't have children because he wanted them, he had them because he couldn't be bothered to use a condom. He never wanted children, never cared for them. He loved his boys, he just didn't know what to do with them. So, he hired a Nanny and he and their mother spent the majority of the year traveling for business.

His mother never really wanted children, she loved her boys, and she loves her granddaughter – sending her checks with a ridiculous amount of zeros every chance she got; but, she loved her husband more. She was raised to be subservient to her spouse. That her husband had to come before all else except for God. When he and Cooper were babies and toddlers she doted on the boys, the world's best mother, but as they reached school age, she drifted back, preferring to travel with their father.

Growing up Blaine wanted nothing more than to experience what he was feeling right in that very moment: understanding, acceptance, _love_. When Tony died his father didn't even hug him. He patted him on his shoulder and gave his condolences. His _condolences_, that was going to be his son in law, the father to his daughter, and all he had to say was "I'm sorry for your loss, if you need anything let me know." Which translates to, 'that fucking sucks, if you need money call my accountant.'

The man who was gently rubbing his back in an effort to calm him down has shown him more love in a month than the man who "raised" him. He felt his tear beginning to subside and his breathing even out; suddenly calmer than he had been all day. _So this is the difference support makes_. He thought to himself as he pulled back from Burt's grasp.

He smiled softly at the man, who mussed his hair in return. "You're a good kid ya' know. One day, I can see you as my son in law –" Blaine's face immediately flushed at the thought; because, well, marriage. The last time he thought about that it didn't end well. He pushed those thoughts out of his head quickly to listen to Burt continue to speak. "- but if you do or you don't marry my boy, I'll always consider you my son."

"Thanks Burt, you have n-no idea how m-much that means to me." He said, breath still broken.

"Now come on, let's get back to that little girl."

* * *

The next day Burt and Carole decided to stay at Blaine's house and Santana decided to go back to work so that she could take a few days off the next week to help when she was home, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone in the hospital room with Liliana.

"It was really amazing of your parents to come out here to support her." Blaine whispered, as he leaned back onto Kurt's chest, sitting in his lap in the reclining car next to their little girl's bed.

"Mmm, but you know they didn't just come here for her right?" Blaine seemed genuinely confused for a minute. _Why else would they have come?_ Kurt just smiled and patted his butt, which just happened to be right where his hand was resting. "They came for you too, for all of us."

"Why?"

"Because Blaine, it's what families do. When someone needs support they offer it, and do what they can to help. They happen to be in the position to be able to be present and help."

Blaine curled his head into the crook of his boyfriend's neck, perfectly content and sighed. "I guess, I guess I'm just not used to it."

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head and smiled against his hair. "Well, baby, get used to it. You're a member of the family now, and we have way too much support to give out. Ya' know to the point where it gets smothering."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

The couple fell into a content silence as they watched Liliana sleep. It was amazing the difference a day has made on the little girl. Her nebulizer treatments are working and she is down to only nasal oxygen supplement. He O2 saturation has risen to 89 percent with oxygen and has maintained. The antibiotics have been working and her temperature has broken. It still spikes every now and then, and each time it does the family feels their air knocked out of their lungs, that means that at least another day in the hospital.

When she is awake Liliana is much more vibrant, engages in conversation and is starting to become her normal bubbly self. The do; however, have to calm her down because she starts having coughing fits when she gets too worked up. The doctor told them at the rate she is progressing, they are hoping that she will be able to leave the hospital by Thursday. Wednesday, of course, being the deciding factor in that decision. God did they hope that it would be Thursday.

When Blaine's breathing shallowed and evened out, Kurt thought the older man fell asleep. He watched as the little girl began to stir.

"Hi Daddy." She said, slightly hoarse.

"Hi Button, how are you feeling?" Kurt replied softly, smiling and looking in her eyes.

"Better. I wanna go home. When can we go home?"

"In a few days sweetie, you have to get all better first."

"Oh." She sighed. "Daddy Kurt?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you sing to me?"

"What would you like me to sing princess?" He asked the little girl who laid on her side, sleepy eyes trying to focus on the disheveled man in front of her.

"Phin-e-us and Ferb." Kurt chuckled and smiled.

"Of course." He sat and thought of the perfect Phineas and Ferb song. The thought that he knew them all even though he had only heard of the show a month ago scared him slightly.

_"Bow chika bow wow, That's what my baby says!  
Mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin'  
Chika chika chu whop  
Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You_

_My baby's got her own way of talking  
Whenever she says something sweet  
And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin'  
Though my vocabulary's incomplete  
And Though it may sound confusing  
Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight  
But I never feel like I'm Losing (losing)  
When I take the time to translate  
That's what I'm talking 'bout"_

Blaine sat against his boyfriend just listening to his heart beating and the vibrations of his voice radiating through his veins. He melted into the feeling of Kurt's arms wrapped protectively around him and at the love that emanated though him. He sat against Kurt and just thought. He had not stopped thinking about what Burt said for the past twenty four hours.

Burt had brought up marriage. And yes, Blaine wanted to spend the rest of his live with Kurt, he knew after just a short time; but, the thought of marriage terrified him. He lost Tony and all he could think about was the unrelenting fear that he would lose Kurt too.

However, there was a moment to be had as he laid against his boyfriend's chest, listening to him sing a silly children's song for his sick daughter. He had a moment of realization and clarity. Just as not every father was like his own, not every relationship is destined to be like the one prior. Just because he lost Tony did not mean that he would lose Kurt too. What was meant to be will be and he finally realizes what that is.

A smile slipped across his face as he listened to his baby girl giggle and the silly song and the characture voices to the spoken portions of the song. He knew right in that moment that not only did he want to spend the rest of his life with Kurt, he wanted to make him his husband. They were a family by fate and by heart, and he wanted them to be a family by law.

_Shit. I'm going to need a bigger place._

* * *

**_Nothing to do with the story - but my heart goes out to all those affected by the events in Boston today. It's completely unreal. If you have been affected by it, know that my thoughts and prayers are with you._**

**_Until next time._**

**_As always, thanks to my beautiful Brits._**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry this took so long, life has just been crazy lately. And also blame Darren… I was distracted lol. I hope to have the next chapter up within the next week, if not I'm going to be on vacation for the following week and a half. It needs to hurry up and get here cuz I need to get the hell out of where I am and get where I'm going.**

* * *

Finally, on Friday morning, the family was going to get the answers that they waited for all week. They were all a bundle of nerves. Carole was sure that Liliana would be released that day, she monitored the girl's vitals and progress since they arrived at the hospital and was confident that the little girl was well enough to go home.

Carole drug Burt back to Blaine's house to clean up and do some grocery shopping, because she was sure everything in the fridge had to be thrown away. She wanted to make sure that everything was all set for the little girl's return home.

Burt had to practically be carried away kicking and screaming. He only left Liliana's side to go to sleep and that was because they weren't allowed in after visiting hours. Hell Blaine had to have his bosses pull a lot of strings to get Kurt and Santana able to stay.

Blaine decided to open his home to Burt and Carole during the time they were there. He felt like it was the least he could do. The two were taking care of everyone else, making sure they all ate and showered. Burt would steal Blaine away every chance he could and just talk to him, just the same as he did with Kurt and Santana. It made him so happy and helped to relax him. He quickly became very attached to the older couple.

* * *

At about ten am Liliana's attending doctor came in the room with a smile plastered across this face. "Would you like the good news or the bad news first?" He cheerfully asked the three adults staring blankly back at him.

"Well if you're saying it that cheerfully, I doubt that something is horrible, so good." Santana replied.

"Well as you know we took her off the supplemental oxygen on Wednesday and her sats gradually raised and steadied. Last night she was steady at 93. I think that's excellent from where she was. Also her last fever spike was on Wednesday night, and she has stayed steady at 98 degrees. Perfect. With some special home care and restrictions she will be good as new soon! So are you ready for the bad news?" The family just nodded. "The only bad news I have is that it's going to take them a few hours to get you discharged little lady. But you should be out of here in like three hours or so. Your nurse is going to come in and go over the post discharge care. They are also going to arrange a follow up with Dr. Jamilkowski."

"Finally!" The three huffed out in unison, each grabbing a phone to start texting someone. Santana hurridly texted Brittany, while Blaine let his brother and Gloria now, Kurt informing his parents and Kiki. Thankfully this horrid week will be behind them and they can focus on moving on.

* * *

At about three pm the taxi that carried the family of four to Blaine's brownstone arrived at its destination, the quartet hopping out of the cab as quickly as their legs would take them. Kurt had Liliana wrapped tightly in his grasp and quickly walked her up the stairs in the cool breeze and knocked on the door. Carole quickly opened the door and ushered him into the house.

"Burt, go help Blaine with the rest of their bags and what not. I'm going to help Kurt get Lil settled."

"I want to give her a bath first." Kurt stated, so exhausted he could hardly function.

"Okay sweetie. We'll go upstairs. I'll run the bath and get her clothes ready while you bath her okay. Is she okay to take one on her own?"

"Yea, she will be once she wakes up a bit; she fell back asleep in the cab. Honestly, I don't know how she is still sleeping; she's been sleeping all week."

"It's what her body is telling her to do. We heal the easiest and the fastest when we are asleep." Kurt nodded and followed Carole up the stairs. She led the way into the bathroom and ran a shallow warm bath for the little girl before skirting out of the bedroom to get her clothes and bed ready.

"Hey Lil, time to wake up sweetie, you have to take a bath." Kurt spoke softly into the brunette's ear. He knew she wasn't sleeping that deeply because she began to stir right away. "Welcome back Princess, ready for a bath?"

She slowly sat up in his arms. "Oh thank goodness. I must look a mess." Kurt laughed. He let out a hearty, soulful laugh for the first time in almost a week. _Yup, she's my daughter_. He helped her undress and supported her, must against her better judgment mind you, as he carefully washed her up.

After a weak, yet thorough, bath and Kurt lifted her out and began to dry her off. He then carried her into her room, where Carole was waiting. "Daddy K_uuur_t, I'm not a baby, you don't have to carry me everywhere."

"I know you're not a baby, but you're sick and I am going to take care of you. Don't get used to it though, because I'll be making you walk around and pick up your room soon enough." He just got a huff in reply and a giggle from the peanut gallery.

"Okay Princess, come see Mema. Let Daddy Kurt go get your snack and your medicine and I'll get you all motioned up and dressed." She reached out for the girl that was already trying to fling herself out of Kurt's grip.

"Mmm kay. Can I wear my Dora pajamas?"

"As it so happens, those are the ones I picked out. Let's get you dressed so your parents can come in here and read you stories." Carole nodded at Kurt as he turned around to join his father, Santana and Blaine in the kitchen.

"-yea, he is really something amazing." He began to overhear the conversation so he hid in silence behind the wall.

"I'm so glad you're here, Blaine."

"I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"I did want to ask you a question though." Kurt felt his heart start to race.

"Yea son, what's that?"

"Would it be weird if I wanted to do something for him for Father's Day? Do you think he would take it the wrong way?"

"No. I think he would be elated. But, what did you do for Santana?" Kurt instantly stopped listening and his eyes went wide.

_Shit, fuck, DAMNIT! _They had been so caught up in their own little world that they completely forgot about Mother's Day. _Oh my God, she must hate us._ _ What are we going to do for her? Shit! _

"Hey Gayby, why you stalkin over here?" He jumped as Santana came up behind him. She was towel drying her hair_. She must have hopped in the master shower._ Kurt assumed.

"Ugh nothing, just coming to get her lunch."

"Uh huh. Well come on then." She strutted into the kitchen, sitting next to Burt and resting her head on his shoulder. Kurt followed closely behind and began to make Liliana's soup, trying to pretend that he wasn't eavesdropping.

The conversation flowed freely between the four adults. Soon the Santana worry was put on the back burner, well that was until her soup finished cooking. Blaine came up behind him and gave him a hug. Kurt was about to whisper something about his dad being in the room when Blaine whispered in his ear. "We have to talk. I think I really messed up." Kurt looked behind him a shot him a confused look but Blaine quickly calmed Kurt's mind's worries. "Not about us. About Tan."

Kurt's mouth opened in an O shape and he nodded. "Okay I'm take Michi's soup up and then it's story time." Kurt left the room and listened to the footsteps as the rest of the room followed.

* * *

After a quick shower Kurt and Blaine got ready for bed behind Blaine's closed doors. Liliana was asleep, Burt and Carole were settled in the guest room, Santana made up on the couch, talking to Brittany on the phone as she did so.

Kurt quickly finished his nighttime regime while Blaine sat on the bed behind him. After a few minutes Kurt joined Blaine on the bed and the quickly slid back lying face to face in each other's arms making sure to maintain body contact.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Kurt asked Blaine as he drew circles on his back with his fingers.

"We really dropped the ball with Santana. We have been so caught up in our relationship with each other and Michi that we completely forgot to take her feelings into consideration."

"What do you mean? She spends just as much time with her as we do."

"What month is it?" Blaine asked seriously.

"June."

"Okay, what holiday that is really important to women across the world occurred last month that we didn't celebrate with her?"

Kurt sat and thought for a minute. _What holidays are there in May? There's Memorial Day and Mo-oh shit._ "Ohmigod we fucked up. What are we going to do?" Kurt asked as they fell into a contemplative silence once more.

"I am going to call Cooper tomorrow, maybe he can hook us up with tickets to a show. Like really good seats and we can all go out to dinner after. We have to do something nice. I can't believe we forgot about Mother's Day, I'm so selfish."

"Blaine stop. You are not selfish. It is not something that we ever thought of before. We avoided that day like the plague in our home. We didn't even celebrate with Carole the first year she was in our family, it hurt too much. My dad even stopped caring about Father's Day. We let those dates go to the wayside to save our sanity. You didn't celebrate it normally either, it just wasn't in our mindset. Santana will understand and will appreciate the sentiment. Of course," he paused with a playful smirk. "you better fully expect some snarky ass remark on her behalf."

"I wouldn't feel appreciated without one." They two leaned in for a quick peck and pulled the covers over them. They would think about it more in the morning. Tonight, they were grateful for being able to sleep in an actual bed.

* * *

Later that night Blaine awoke in the same manor he did almost a week prior, to coughing coming from his daughter's room. The difference this time was the arms wrapped tightly around him. Said arms started to stir and sit up as well.

"Hey babe, go back to sleep, I got it." Blaine whispered to Kurt and the taller man rolled over and went back to sleep. Blaine smiled to himself as he fixed his pajama pants and shuffled towards the room across the hall. The domestic aspect of this whole situation made him happier than he had been in a while. He had a wonderful boyfriend sleeping in his bed, his parents sleeping in the next room, Santana spending the night on their couch. It was more of a family situation than he may have ever had, and for that, he was grateful.

The second his walked up to Liliana's door his breath hitched. He stepped back to watch the scene before him. Carole was sitting in her bed, back against her headboard, holding and rocking her in her arms. He smiled as he listened to her singing a lullaby to her.

_"Hush-a-by baby, on the treetop,  
When the wind blows, the cradle will rock.  
When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall,  
Down tumbles baby, cradle and all."_

She was completely off key, but in that moment, it was the most people sound that ever graced his ears. He leaned against the door jam and watched Carole comfort her. She rubbed her back, and gave her sips of water in between songs. The smile that crossed his face went from ear to ear.

In her four years of life, there had been many a night where he or Tony had held her and rocked her to sleep; through teething, sickness, gassy nights, and just general cuddles. He can't remember one time where is mother shared a moment this intimate with her, showed her this much love. The fact that she had an actual grandparent in her life made his heart swell. Even more over, now she had two.

He turned around and went back to bed. As he wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him in close, he smiled and said a silent grateful prayer.

* * *

The next Sunday after dinner Burt was playing Monster High with Liliana and Carole in the living room while Kurt, Blaine and Santana sipped on coffee around the island. The laughed at Burt trying to imitate the characters accents. Which, yes, he had learned seeing as she made them watch all of their DVDs and movies over and over again during the past week.

Burt thought that Kurt was an insistent and persuasive child. Well, that was until he met his offspring. That little girl was a female version of his son. And he was hopelessly wrapped around the girls tiny little finger.

Blaine and Kurt would laugh about how whipped Burt was. But not now, now was about Santana. So while the three had an uninterrupted moment they decided to semi let her in on their plans.

"Hey Tan?" Kurt asked looking over her way?

Santana saw them both look at her and immediately became suspicious. "What Monkey Gay and Monkey Gayer?"

With a roll of the eyes Kurt replied. "On Saturday don't make any plans. We are going to the matinee of Matilda with Liliana and then meeting Brittany and Cooper for dinner after."

"Um why?"

"Because we wanted to do something nice for you."

"But why? What's in it for you?"

"You know Santana, not everything is a conspiracy." Blaine added.

"Whatever Shortlock, as long as you're paying I'm in."

"But of course.

* * *

The 'not goodbye' on Friday was ridiculously emotional for all parties involved. They three generations could have flooded the streets of Queens with all of the tears shed at JFK. The family stood locked in multiple embraces just outside of security. Liliana wrapped her little body around her Papa Bear and would not let go. She buried her head in his neck and sobbed.

"But I-I don't want you to go Papa Bear! Stay with me, please!" She begged between sobs.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, we have to go home. But this summer, if it's okay with your Daddy you can come and spend a week and Mema and I in Ohio, just us."

Blaine immediately jumped in the conversation. "Of course Princess, once Papa Bear gets home and can look at his schedule we will figure something out okay?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders harder.

Blaine attempted to hold back the tears but it was a losing battle. Over the past two weeks Blaine had bonded a lot with Burt and Carole. He was a member of their family and them his. When he saw the tears in Kurt's, and even Santana's, eyes welling he lost it.

Carole saw him start to cry and quickly wrapped him in her arms. "Oh honey, none of that. We are only a couple of hours of a flight away. We will see each other plenty. Now, go take care of my kids there." Blaine nodded kissed her on the cheek before she broke away and went down the lines of hugs.

Blaine looked at his watch and went to pry his little girl out of Burt's grip. "Okay baby girl, you have to let him go now. If they don't start going through security now they are going to miss their flight." Liliana just cried as she loosened her grip from the burly man. As soon as he was free from the grasp Burt pulled Kurt into his arms.

Kurt's floodgates opened and began to sob into his father's arms as well. "I'm going to miss you so much Dad."

"I'm going to miss you too Sport, but you have your family here. You'll see me in a couple of months. Go take care of them, I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt replied with a nod as he let his dad go.

Burt moved to Santana who laughed through her tears. Kurt knew how grateful Santana was to Burt. He was a surrogate father of sorts, better than her own father had ever been. He watched as they broke their embrace and he went up to Blaine. Blaine handed Liliana to Santana and Burt wrapped his arms around Blaine. Kurt watched as Blaine threw his arms around the bigger man and held him tight. Before they separated Kurt could have sworn he heard his dad whisper to Blaine "Welcome to the family kid."

They family waved as the Burt and Carole shuffled toward security. As soon as they were out of sight the family of four turned and began to walk out of the terminal in search of a cab. As soon as they walked out the doors Kurt leaned into Blaine and said something into his ear that almost stopped Blaine in his tracks.

"Welcome to the family, Blaine."

* * *

On Saturday the unconventional family slipped past the line at the theater and got to their seats early. All four were dressed in their Sunday best, perfect for fifth row center tickets for the show. Liliana loved the performance and quickly left at the end and made their way to the tiny Italian restaurant owned by Blaine's friend in the Upper East Side.

Brittany, Cooper, Santana, Blaine, Kurt and Liliana sat around the round table, glasses of Champagne (and one apple juice) raised in the air, ready for a toast.

"And I would like to dedicate this toast to the beautiful Santana, the guest of honor and today's events." Blaine said with a smile.

"Okay, why am I the guest of honor, I knew you two were up to something. Spill."

"Well, two weeks ago, we realized in the hustle and bustle of getting used to our new lives we totally over looked something that deserves to be treasured. I'm so sorry San, so, here's your celebration. A celebration for how amazing of a person and a _mother_ you are. Happy late Mother's Day." The table cheered and clinked glasses before Santana broke down into tears.

"I hate you guys, you made my mascara run." She said with a laugh. Kurt looked at Blaine with an I-told-you-so look. "But, thank you, you have no idea what this means to me." Kurt and Blaine rushed to her side of the table and squeezed her tight. "Guys, I love you too, but if you don't stop you might pop one of my boobs!"

The laugh that went around the table was the first of many shared over the next four hours they spent.

They all left that night only to continue the festivities at Blaine's house. After Liliana went to bed, bottles were opened and more good times ensued. By two am Kurt and Blaine were cuddled in bed, Santana and Brittany in the next room. Cooper was passed out somewhere on the stairs they thought.

As Santana closed her eyes that night, she recounted the day's events. Santana was truly grateful for today. Truthfully, she didn't think that they forgot Mother's Day. Hell, she didn't even really want to celebrate it. But she didn't realize how much she needed it until it happened. Today was perfect. She looked forward to many, many more.

* * *

**AN: I know that the words to the lullaby are not what you are accustomed to, but they are the original lyrics from the 1700s and it is the version my grandmother would sing J**

**Shouts to Brittany! The ding to my dong. The ho to my ho. The Twink to my ie. The cookies to my cream. Yo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well here is another chapter! I actually really like this one! PS I hope you all faired well in the Cluster Fuck Darren Criss Hunger Games of 2013!**

* * *

Before long Liliana was back to her normal, healthy, rambunctious self. Having missed three weeks of rehearsal for her recital, she had been getting private sessions from Brittany. Santana, of course, was with the girls at the studio. Thus leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in Blaine's apartment for a couple of hours of peace. The men could not have been more thrilled.

Truth be told, Blaine had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to arise. He finally had time to sort his brain out after the last few weeks of chaos. He spent much of the last week online looking and thinking about how it all would pan out.

So, that evening, after they were both showered and the sheets were changed, they laid in bed clad in boxers and fingers linked.

"Oh my God Blaine, it had been _way_ too long. We can't ever go that long again."

Blaine chuckled as he leaned over and pecked his lips. "I agree. I also don't want the last few weeks of events to ever happen again. Well, some of them were really great, but I'd like to steer clear of the rest if we can."

"Yea, they were. And I totally agree, the hospital stay was terrifying. But having my parents here was really, really nice. I just miss them so much, you know?" Kurt replied as he looked down towards the bed, almost solemn.

Blaine unhooked their fingers and cupped his boyfriend's cheek. "There's something I want to talk to you about and, before your imagination starts running wild, it's nothing bad." He paused, purposely, for dramatic effect. "At least, I hope it's not."

Kurt cocked his head slightly to the side and shot him a look of confusion. "What's up babe?"

"You know that these past few months have been the best months of my life. It honestly ties with when Tony and I met Mich for the first time. I truly believe that whatever divinity that is out there wrote it in the stars for us to be together. There is honestly no other way that all of this could have happened."

Kurt's heart started to race. He had no idea where this conversation was going and he was getting anxious about it. He began to feel slightly nauseous, so he decided to calm himself with a joke. He waited for Blaine to pause his monologue. "You're not going to ask me to marry you are you? Because I really didn't want that to happen post sex and mostly naked."

Blaine snorted and kissed him again. "No silly."

"Sorry, continue."

"Like I was saying before I was so adorably interrupted… I realized during all this family time that I really don't want to go without that again. The house had never been that bustling and that busy. Even when I was a kid, the house was usually empty. But the amount of love and energy that was bursting through every room is a feeling I never want to let go. I always wanted a big family, and like I told you, when I was younger it was usually just me and that tool I call a brother – and the nanny. I don't want that for Liliana and I don't want that for myself." Blaine paused again.

"So, what you're suggesting is?" Kurt asked encouragingly.

"Well, I've been looking for a different place, a bigger place, and what I'm asking is – will, um, will you move in with us?"

Kurt felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him. Blaine wants him to move in with him. Blaine wants to be a family with him. If his body didn't instinctively do it for him, he would have passed out because he would have, most definitely, forgot to breathe. "But, Blaine, what about Santana?"

"Did you honestly think I didn't think about that baby? Of course she would come, if she wants. It's why I have been looking for a bigger place. With more income we can afford more bedrooms. I still want to be able to have a guest room for when your parents come. I want them to feel as welcome in our home as we are."

Welp, that's all it took. Kurt started to cry from the overwhelming rush of emotions. Blaine just took him in his arms and smiled. _I am safe. I am home. Finally home. _

"Of course I will move in with you. We can talk logistics later, right now I just want to be with you."

"But of course." He replied with a smile before he kissed his tears away and pulled himself atop of Kurt.

* * *

Later that evening when Santana brought Liliana back to the house for the night she was greeted by the two men in the kitchen.

"Um okay, is this like a gaytervention or something? Why are you both looking at me like that? Kurt your smiling so wide that you might explode-"

"Santana, I want to ask you something. I already talked to Kurt about it and it would really mean a lot to me, to us, if you said yes."

"Okay, before we go any further I need to tell y'all one thing. Before you even think about it – before the thought even passes your mind, this baby factory is closed. There is no way in HELL I'm carrying anymore children, especially one the genetic equivalent of Bilbo Baggins."

With that the two men just started to laugh hysterically. "No, no Santana it's nothing like that. Come sit; have a beer." Blaine replied between breathy laughs.

Santana looked at the two suspiciously before grabbing a Coors Light out of the fridge and sitting across the island from them. After a long sip she finally spoke again. "Okay Blainers, out with it before my Gayby over there explodes from excitement. I don't need to see that again." Kurt just glared at her smug look.

"Okay, well, I told Kurt earlier today that I want him to move in with us. I want _you_ to move in with us. I don't want Lil to have the life I did growing up and I want her to have all of her parental units in the same house."

Santana sat shocked. She took another chug of the beer as her mind began running a thousand miles an hour. Yea, she knew that eventually Kurt was probably going to end up moving in with Blaine and, God, did that make her jealous. She was so scared that Kurt would end up getting closer to him and that she would be the third wheel. This was not something that she was expecting. Kurt – and more importantly Blaine – wanted her to move in with them. _One big happy family. _She was so taken aback she almost forgot to be snarky – almost. "Well as long as we invest in some sound proofing because as hot as it is, I don't need to hear y'all getting down and dirty. Especially you Blaine. I will say, I'm proud of you, never took you for a power – "

"Oh-kay-hey, that's enough." Kurt interrupted her.

"So, is that a yes?" Blaine asked through his patented million dollar smile.

"That's a yes." She said with a huge smile.

* * *

The following Saturday found Blaine, Kurt, Cooper (and Papa Bear with Mema on Skype) sitting in their seats at Liliana's dance recital. Santana had to run in back and get Mich dressed because 'no dads or boyfriend's backstage'.

"Mom, Dad are you sure you want to watch the whole thing? I mean she is only in three songs and this thing is four hours long." Kurt asked into the iPhone that was set up for the stream.

"Nonsense Kurt this is a big deal for her and I want to watch the whole thing. Just, uh, signal or something when she comes up in case I fall asleep." Kurt laughed and focused the phone back on the stage. House lights faded and the first group of dancers – who happened to be between the ages of two and three and damned if it wasn't the cutest jazz version of "Gitchie Gitchie Goo" any of them had ever seen.

Before long – well about forty five minutes later – the lights dimmed once again and tiny dancers began to take their places out on stage. Santana came running back to her seat and plopped down on the end next to Kurt.

Almost silent shuffles pitter-pattered across the stage as the children began to take their positions, feet in passé, backs straight, faces looking off to the side with one arm stretched over their heads. Even so little they looked so flawless. The imperfections of them being such young children added to the charm. Their eyes quickly found Liliana, front and center stage.

Their outfits were flawless, of course they were, Kurt helped choose them. He wasn't going to have his little girl in some rag-tag, discount version of an outfit. There were many arguments between he and Brittany that week: 'No little girl, especially mine, is going on stage looking like a Burlesque dancer!' and 'If I wanted her to look like she was in Chicago, I would put her in Chicago!' In the end, of course, Kurt won and the girls in the class stepped out in eggplant colored, plush stretch velvet leotards with embroidered sequin lace kiss ruffle wrapped neckline, which was accented by a copper flower on the left side. The tulle skirt with a shredded sequin lace top skirt was attached. The whole outfit was accented with a copper flower with a tool pouf in their hair. All of the girls had beautiful loose buns atop their heads, slightly off center.

Liliana couldn't help but to pull focus from the family as the music began and she was the first to look straight at the audience and smile. She had a solo for the first sixteen bars of the song.

As the music began to play Cooper, who had no idea the set list for the children, began bouncing like an excited puppy in his seat. _It's like the chose this song just for me! Cuz you know my girl is going to follow in my footsteps. Another few years!_

Bernadette Peter's voice began to fill the auditorium and Liliana began to move with natural elegance. They had chosen Bernadette's version because _– Hello! It's Bernadette Peter's_ – and the execution was phenomenal.

_Broadway Baby.  
Walking off my tired feet.  
Pounding Forty-Second Street  
To be in a show.  
Oh...  
Broadway Baby,  
Learning how to sing and dance,  
Waiting for that one big chance  
To be in a show .Oh...Gee.  
I'd like to be  
On some marquee,  
All twinkling lights,  
A spark  
To pierce the dark  
From Battery Park  
To Washington Heights.  
Someday, maybe,  
All my dreams will be repaid…_

The song continued on from there, all the children dancing their hearts out and earning cheers and tears from their parents, family, and friends by the end of the song. Santana had to run back and prepare her for her next number – in another half an hour – and Kurt peaked a look at the Skype convo and couldn't help but smile as he saw his parents wiping tears from their eyes.

In what seemed like no time at all it was time for her ballet number. This was the one that Kurt absolutely adored. Watching Liliana plié and go through all of her positions at random intervals of the day was one of his favorite things.

The girls took their positions, this time Liliana was slightly to stage left, still center, but the dance highlighted another student. This costume had a rose colored camisole leotard with a flowery trim. It had has an empire seam with the skirt combining panels of multicolored (rainbow) of powermesh, completing the whimsical look. Liliana had her hair in a French braid going down the right side of her head, completed with the matching flowery scrunchie. They looked beautiful and the outfits were a perfect match for their song. A smile took over Kurt's face as the music began.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream,  
Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
High above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me…_

The lyrics to this song were actually recorded by the kids in the class. Hearing Liliana's voice billowing through the room when she sang "_Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly, Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh why can't I? If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow, Why, oh why can't I_?" with perfect pitch and breath control Kurt couldn't take it anymore. The tears flowed freely down his face. He was absolutely, positively sure that he had never been happier than he was at that point in time. Sitting right there, in that auditorium, with his family, watching his little girl perform.

Somehow he must have tuned in sync with Cooper's thoughts because he suddenly envisioned that they were sitting in the Gershwin, plain curtains were replaced by extravagant props, and he felt like he was watching his little girl live his dream. His dreams that he let die those years ago. The dreams he know has for the little girl on the stage. The little girl who looked just like her mother, with eyes as striking as Kurt's and a smile that lit up the room.

When Kurt snapped out of his day dream he wondered what happened to Santana. She hadn't come back after last costume change. He shrugged and figured she must still be backstage.

And she was, she watched from backstage the routine and stood there with open arms as Liliana came bouncing off of stage. Santana doesn't think he heart had ever been as warm and full as it was in that exact moment. Nothing could have touched her at that moment.

Liliana run up to her and hugged her legs. "Oh Mommy, you didn't go back!"

"Of course sweetie, we have to get you ready."

Barely audible the voice replied. "Please don't leave me again." With that, Santana's heart broke. She knew that she meant during the here and now of the rehearsal. But her heart panged with the pain and guilt that she felt for giving her away.

She choked back tears as she wrapped her arms around her head in a gentle hug. "Never again baby, I'm here. Never again." Santana smiled through watery eyes as Liliana pulled back and smiled up at her mother. "Now come on, let's get you changed for your last dance."

Santana walked hand in hand with the bouncing little girl to the changing room with her other class mates. She changed her dress into a gorgeous one shoulder leotard with a sequin spandex bodice which was accented by a sparkling floral sequin applique. It had metallic ribbon trims attached to the three-tier confetti tulle tutu. She sparkled with every step. After she put her costume on she sat on the floor as she tied the little girls tap shoes.

Santana couldn't help but to smile as Lili absently kicked her free foot back and forth in the chair. She watched as her eyes sparkled when the light caught them just right and listened as she babbled on about everything and yet nothing at all. This was the best day of her life; bar none.

Before they knew it, it was time for Liliana to line up and Santana took her position behind one of the curtains. Usually moms are not allowed to stand there, but when you date the main teacher of the school, you kind of get special privileges. She put her hand over her heart as she heard the little click-clack of the gir'ls shoes on the stage.

Back in the audience Kurt and Blaine sat up straight as the sound of tap shoes adorned on little girls' feet filled the room. Their final routine started out with a bang.

_Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts_

_And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie_

_I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll…_

The children gave it their everything during their class's finale. They tapped with the best of them, the entire room stunned that these were just four and five year olds. These children were all destined for greatness.

_It's because she's my daughter._ Kurt thought to himself.

_It's because she's my baby. _Santana reasoned.

_It's because I'm just fucking perfect and she gets everything from me. Even if she's not technically related to me. Hmmm, it must be like osmosis or something._ Cooper internally debated.

_It's because I'm an amazing teacher and she has amazing parents._ Brittany mused.

_How did I get so lucky? She's perfect because of every person in her life. Her flawless voice, her impeccable dancing, her diva attitude, and her million dollar smile. She is perfect because of them; because of us._ Blaine thought as he stood to give them a standing ovation. Her baby girl did an amazing job.

Kurt grabbed the flowers they brought and ran them over to the stage doors. He had Brittany give them to Santana before all of the other dance moms rushed back to give their kids theirs.

Ten minutes after the Liliana's tap number it was time for the finale. It was time for the children to all join of stage with their flowers and to take their final bows. The school lined them up by height, placing Liliana in the second row behind a very tiny two year old diaper dancer. Whom was absolutely adorable, but still couldn't steal the limelight from Michi.

The children stood on stage, exhausted, but eyes full of pride and smiles bright enough to light the night sky. They all bowed at once and there probably wasn't a dry eye in the house. Every audience member was on their feet, clapping and cheering for the talent before them.

As proud as they were of her, they were just as glad that this was almost over. Kurt turned his phone to see his parents standing in the middle of the living room clapping and cheering as well.

"Well guys, my phone is on 5%, did you like it?"

"Oh God Kurt, that was amazing! And that was my girl singing?" Burt asked excitedly.

"Yea, it's she amazing?"

"Like there would ever be any doubt. Now before we go, make sure you give that sugar pie a kiss for us and tell her that in just a few weeks she will get to be with us for a whole week! We love her, we love you guys and-" That's when his phone died. Kurt just chuckled and smiled as Blaine grabbed his hand to go head to the hallway and wait for Santana and Liliana to emerge.

"Well lover boys, as much as I'd love to stay and congratulate the most beautiful little girl in the world, I have a show to be at in an hour. Love you Blainers, Kurt. Give my baby girl a kiss!" He said as he rushed out of the room without giving Kurt or Blaine the chance to even say goodbye.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him tight. There is no other place he would rather be in the moment. The only thing that could make this better was running through the doors right towards them at that very moment, dance bag bouncing at her shoulder, flowers in her tiny grasp.

"Baby you did amazing! We're so proud of you!" _Yes, we're. Because we're a family._

* * *

Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Liliana all sat around Blaine's island on Sunday eating breakfast and drinking coffee. There was a comfortable silence in between Liliana commenting on what was awesome or what her friends at dance class did.

"And then, can you believe it, Chrissy said her mommy said that she could addition for Broadway! ADDTION!"

"Au-dition sweetheart." Kurt corrected. "And that's awesome sweetheart. Is she your age?" He asked between sips.

"No, she's a little older than me. But can I awe-dition Daddies, Mommy? Please?" Her hands clasped together as her wavy bed head flopped over her eyes.

All three adults looked at each other with confused expressions. They tried their best to read each other's faces before Blaine replied. "Honey, if a part comes up that you can audition for, you can audition. But if you want to do Broadway you have to know that it is a lot of work. It's not like dance class that's once or twice a week. It's a job and you do it every day."

"I know Daddy, I wanna be like Uncle!"

"Oh Goodness, I will tell him you said that. I may rue that day in history, but whatever. If you want to do Broadway you need to start in more dance and more vocal training." Blaine said matter-of-factly. Kurt and Santana winced. There would be no way they could afford the amount of classes that it would require for her to start Broadway this young. _Unless_.

It was like a light bulb went off in Kurt's head. _Light Bulllllbbb! Oh my God, I have watched Despicable Me too many times_. The thought process must have shown on Kurt's face because Santana spoke over Blaine and Liliana's chatter.

"No. Kurt no. I thought we closed that door. N. O."

"But she's the best person for it. She'll do it for free. Mercedes is in LA otherwise I'd ask her. Besides I never cut her out of my life, I still talk to her."

"Why can't we just have Cooper do it?"

"Because Satan, he will have her pointing all of her lines." Kurt retorted, earning a nod from Blaine, coupled with a confused expression.

"But Kurt, she is a narcissistic bi- human being, and I just can't with her for more than five minutes."

"Oh please Santana, you know you love her. She was there for you every single time you needed her, every time you needed something. She may have an ego bigger than Kanye's, but she is a good person and a good friend – as long as you aren't competing against her. She knows all about the situation and has been dying to meet her."

Santana sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. She knew Kurt was right, she did have a soft spot for her. But appearances you know.

"Okay as pleasant as this back and forth was, who are we talking about?" Blaine asked as Liliana looked with her head rolled to the side in confusion.

"Oh, our high school friend Rachel. We've had a, uh, rocky friendship. She will kill her best friend to get to the top, but that's how she is getting where she's getting."

"She's insufferable."

"Wow such big words Santana." Blaine retorted with a smirk. The other two adults both looked at him with surprise.

Santana started with a slow clap. "I'm impressed Blaine."

"Yea babe, you're really starting to catch the hang of this whole 'friendship slash family with Santana thing'."

Blaine flashed his cocky smile and pretended to straighten the non-existent tie around his neck. After a good laugh the three went back to their conversation.

"So yea, Rachel is going to be graduating NYADA next year and already got the understudy role of Fanny Brice when she was a freshman. It got her feet wet and she's hungry for more. She would be the _perfect_ teacher for Liliana. Her voice is phenomenal, she has the professional training, and she trolls the audition boards like there was no tomorrow. She would know exactly when a role she could try for came up."

"Wait, Kurt, your friend is Rachel Berry?"

"Yup. "

"Oh, I've met her a few times during things I've gone to with my brother. She's quite a character and she has met Liliana plenty of times in the past few years."

"Ohmigosh she has?" Kurt excitedly asked almost choking on his toast.

"Oh yea, and come to think of it, it kind of makes sense the way she looked at her now."

"What do you mean how she looked at her?" Santana chimed in, arms crossed once again.

"She looked at her as if she knew her from somewhere. She gravitated towards her. She would always take off with her and show her around to everyone. She adores her. I haven't seen her in about eight or nine months though." Santana and Kurt just smiled.

"Great, I'll call her later." Kurt replied, effectively ending the conversation.

"Okay, so there's something I want to talk to you guys about. Lil, if you're done you may be excused." Liliana just nodded at her dad before hopping down in search of another adventure. Kurt refilled their coffees before sitting back down and focusing his attention on Blaine. "Guys, I put my place on the market today."

"Really? You own this place?" Santana asked.

"Yea, well Tony and I did."

"So I am assuming you've already started looking for another place? Or are you going to move all that crap into our tiny apartment?"

"No, I've definitely started looking." He opened the folder sitting on the counter and showed them some of the print outs from the realtor.

"Blaine, these are three hundred thousand dollar homes. How are we supposed to afford this?" Blaine asked.

"Yea, I mean I make decent money, but damn Curly Sue."

"I've already broken everything down with the realtor. I have the twenty percent to put down, once the house sells, I'll be able to replenish those savings. I just have to hope it sells soon so we don't end up with two mortgages. We punched all the numbers and I have really good credit, how are yours?"

"We both have decent credit, no defaults or anything, but we only have a handful of credit cards between us."

"So it shouldn't be a problem getting a decent rate. If only I put my name on the loan, I make just enough to get that amount. After interest, taxes, PMI, and insurance our monthly payment will be about two thousand. I think that's doable with all of us putting in." Kurt and Santana nodded, figures running though their heads.

"So," Santana asked fingering through the folder – there were some nice places in there. "When are we going to go look at some of these places?"

"In about an hour the realtor's town car will be coming to get us. So come on let's get ready."

"An hour Blaine? How am I supposed to get ready in an hour?" Kurt asked, completely scandalized.

"Quickly, you hop in the shower first while I get Michi ready. Now wear comfortable clothes, no layers, a lot of these places will have to AC so they will be horrid." Kurt took off running for the shower as Santana just shook her head."I thought I said comfortable Santana." Blaine stated as he looked her up and down on the stoop waiting for the realtor. She was wearing a tight micro mini dress and five inch stilettos that accentuated her tattoo perfectly.

"What are you talking about munchkin? This _is_ comfortable." Blaine just rolled his eyes and tried to catch his breath as he took a look at Kurt. He was absolutely stunning in his fitted, but not tight, khaki dress shorts and fitted button up t-shirt. He had the top two buttons undone, teasing Blaine with just a bit of his color bone. His eyes glanced down past the fifty dollar – fifty dollars – really Kurt? Is that necessary? – belt to his matching Sperry's.

"Kurt, since when do you wear Sperry's? And since when have those been in my closet?"

"Yes since forever Blaine, they happen to be very fashionable at the moment and probably the most comfortable shoes I own. And they have been in your closet for about a month now, you just have so many shoes you don't even notice any more."

"Same could be said for you love." He shrugged as he fought temptation and just pecked him quickly on the lips. Shortly thereafter the realtor pulled up and they began their journey.

* * *

Six houses and four hours later they were exhausted. There was one house left, and actually in Blaine's current neighborhood, and they were all done. None of them even wanted to move.

"That last one, was a NO, I mean just, ew. They stole the kitchen cabinets Blaine. They didn't even bother to note that in their beautiful pictures!" Kurt exclaimed in a huff.

"I mean shit, if I was in Lima Heights I'd expect it. But then there is no such thing as three hundred thousand dollar houses in Lima Heights." Santana Purel-ed herself within an inch of her life.

Blaine just nodded and watched the houses go by.

By the time they got to the last house Liliana was knocked out. Blaine took her out of the seat and hoisted her so she was sleeping on his shoulder as the rest flowed out of the car.

"Blaine, this one looks really nice from the outside. Like really nice." Santana said timidly. It was stunning. It was an actual standalone house, it was beautifully landscaped with a porch, an actual porch.

"Oh baby, look a porch swing!" Kurt exclaimed clapping his hands excitedly. They followed the realtor up the steps and into the house.

"It's actually been converted into a two family, there is a kitchen, full bathroom and laundry room upstairs. But since they were all family they decided to leave it open so there is no door separating it."

The three looked towards the right where a there was a staircase, they would look there soon. They immediately turned left and was greeted by a large and open living a dining space. Blaine loved an open layout, it allowed him to keep an eye on Liliana easier. There was a bay window that caught Kurt's eye, compete with the cushions. All three were quickly falling in love with this house. The went through the French doors in the dining part of the room and saw a large kitchen full of solid mahogany cabinets, top of the line appliances and a marble topped island.

Yup, Kurt was definitely in love.

"Oh my God Blaine! Look doors! Cabinet doors!" Santana said excitedly.

Blaine just laughed and his attention was taken by the other French doors in the room. The ones that led out to the back finished patio and backyard. There was enough room for a swing set, a small pool for Lil and enough room to play. Blaine was sold. He opened the sliding door and stepped outside. The patio was multileveled and lined with seats. Blaine was ready to start jumping up and down like a fourteen year old fangirl.

"Hey guys, let's go check out the bedrooms downstairs and then go up." He said, stepping back into the kitchen, Kurt followed closely behind running his fingers along the wall. They looked at the three bedrooms on the first floor, one master suite, and two medium sized bedrooms, a nice full bathroom in the hallway. Blaine was very happy so far. The second floor would be the money maker.

Santana went up the stairs first, that would be her part after all. The second floor had a similar open floor plan. The only difference was that the kitchen was included in the open layout, separated by an island, much like Blaine's current house. There were two decent sized bedrooms, a large bathroom, and smaller laundry room.

Everything looked to be in amazing condition in the house. They were sold, they now just had to discuss logistics. The sat down around the island to discuss the home.

"Okay so are you interested?" Lisa asked.

"Oh absolutely, as long as everything passes I would love to make an offer. Are there any special conditions on the house?"

"No, this isn't a short sale or a foreclosure, it's for sale by owner. Owners who moved to Florida and are anxious to sell the house. They had an inspection done recently and fixed all of the issues that were found. You are welcome to hire you own as well. I would recommend doing so. " Kurt and Santana looked at Lisa like she was crazy, they had no idea what she as talking about. This is their first home buying experience and would be failing miserably if it weren't for Blaine taking the reins.

"I would definitely do that. How much is the house and what is the appraised value by the city?"

"It just went down to $310,000 from 350. It was valued at 300,000 so the taxes would reflect as such." _Thank God for the current housing market._ "Also you were preapproved for a loan of $350,000, will you be putting anything down?"

"Yes, I'll put twenty percent down. I want to offer $290,000 with them paying closing costs."

"Okay, so if you can just sign the offer here, I will get it to their realtor as soon as I drop you guys off. Hopefully we will hear from them soon!

"Perfect, thank you! Alright guys, let's get home."

* * *

As soon as they got back to the house they all began gushing over it.

"Oh Blaine, we found the perfect house! What will we do if they don't accept our offer? I want that house, it's perfect." Kurt began.

"I know, oh my goodness, it will be like having my own little apartment. I mean if someone needs a guest room they can stay up there, but like it's mine… I could have sex in the living room if I wanted."

"Um Santana, have you forgotten that it is open access? Liliana will be allowed to come up and down as she pleases and please God, if you have sex on the couch, cover it first. Our daughter sits on there." Kurt spat back, causing Santana to just roll her eyes.

"Whatever Tan, I just love that back yard. It is perfect. I need to go buy a grill!" Blaine added in, already picture it bustling with dinner parties full of family and friends.

"Blaine, you're such a guy."

"Um, last time I checked, so are you. Very much so." Blaine replied with a wink, causing Kurt to blush. "I'll teach you how to grill the world's best steak in no time. You will never. Go. Back."

The banter went back and forth all night long, causing Kurt to completely decorate the place in his head, Blaine to plan their bedroom and Santana thinking about all the privacy she will be able to get now. They were so enthralled in their conversation that they almost missed the phone ring.

"Hello? My daddy's phone." Liliana answered and ran into the living room when the voice on the other line asked for Blaine. "Daddy there is a lady looking for you on the phone." Liliana said, handing him the phone.

"Thank you my love. Hello?"

_"Hi, Mr. Anderson? It's Lisa Sullivan."_

"Oh hi Lisa, news so quickly?" Kurt and Santana immediately shut up and began to listen to the conversation. Richard found his way over and plopped himself down on Santana's feet, she was so concerned about Blaine's conversation that she didn't even wince when the dog sat on her three hundred dollar shoes.

_"Yea, I have good and bad. Do you want to good or bad news first?"_

"I'll take the bad." Kurt and Santana's heart began to race.

_"Well, they didn't accept your offer. However, they countered at 299,999 with them covering closing fees and any repairs that result from an inspection. Closing would be on the 15__th__ of July. What do you say?"_

Blaine sat and thought about it for a minute. Kurt and Santana were about to end his life with the silence. They had gotten themselves all worked up and they were terrified that it wouldn't work out.

"I say… We just bought a house!" Kurt and Santana whooped and hollered while Blaine finished the phone call.

_This is really happening. We are really becoming a family. Seriously, how did I get so lucky? _Kurt asked himself for the twentieth time that weekend alone.

* * *

**Okay I have some news for all of you beautiful people reading my story... It is going to come to an end in the next few chapters. I'll probably do some 'verse one shots now and then but it's time :)**

**PS.. There won't be another chapter up for another few weeks, as of Wednesday I am flying across the country for a much needed vacation. This means I won't be sober for more than 10% of the entire next week and a half.**

**Also Brittany is my everything and I love her. kthanxbye**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well sorry for the longer than average delay, but you know vacations. And omg I want to go back! I just why do I have to be back to reality. Then stomach bugs happened (fun) and now I bring you chapter 20 as we celebrate #ListenUp day! I'm drowning in an ocean of proud momma tears right now.**

* * *

Before anyone knew it, it was time for the family to close on their new house and for Liliana to take a trip to go see Mema and Papa Bear. The family was going crazy trying to pack two apartments, get Liliana ready for vacation, and move all within the course of a weekend.

Kurt, of course, being as overly organized as he was had all of his belongings that they were keeping packed and organized; ready to go. He was essentially going to be living out of a suitcase for the next several days but it was okay, the end result will be worth the lack of options concerning his wardrobe by the end of next week. He would also be accompanying Liliana to Ohio, because she was several months shy of the five year old age minimum for flying unaccompanied.

The flight would leave at nine am the next morning and both Kurt and Blaine were a little anxious. They sat on Blaine's bed and watched the little girl sashay around the room. "You know babe, this is the longest I have ever been without her. I can't believe she's going to be gone for a whole two weeks."

Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes began to pool with tears he was refusing to let fall. He pulled him closer and ran some fingers through his curls. "I know babe, it will be okay, and we are going to be so busy that it will go by in a blink of an eye."

"I know, but I'm going to miss her."

"So will I, but we will actually be able to get things done." He turned to look him in the eyes and began to whisper in his ear. "Annnnd, we will be able to christen the entire house without her there. Maybe a late night rendezvous in the garden?"

Blaine let out a hearty laugh and pulled Kurt in tight throwing them both back on the bed. Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek as they lay there for a moment. Both men became so lost in thought that they didn't even notice the fresh indents in the bed made by a sassy four year old.

"Daddies ew that is sooooo gross. Can you not?" She nearly yelled with her hands on her hips standing over them.

"What princess, I can't kiss Daddy?" Kurt asks, trying to retain the laugh that is threatening to force its way out.

"No, Chrissy says boys have cooties, which means Daddy has cooties, and you are spreading your cooties. I am never ever, ever kissing a boy. Daddies, did you know I got my cootie shot? Andrea gave it to me. She said, 'circle circle dot dot now you have your cootie shot. Circle circle square square now you have it everywhere.' So I'm safe. You guys can't spread your cooties to me!"

That was it, Kurt didn't even try to hide his laughter anymore. Both he and Blaine began to laugh hysterically as Blaine jumped up and pulled the surprised girl down between them. "Well you know Mich, Daddy kisses don't come with cooties. They are kinda cootie free. So, as happy as I am to hear that you will never kiss a boy, I think your cheeks are in dire need for Daddy kisses."

"Noooooooo!" The little girl shrieked as the two men began to shower her with kisses and raspberries. She squealed with laughter until her face was bright red. "Okay, okay. It's time for Michi kisses."

The two men stopped what they were doing and closed their eyes before puckering their lips. "Get closer Daddies." She said as she placed her tiny hands on the backs of their heads putting them closer. "Okay keep your eyes closed." She reminded with a sly smile on her face. She gathered all the saliva her tiny mouth could muster before sticking out her tongue and giving them both a swift and wet lick across their faces.

She jumped off the bed in squeals and giggles, running out before they could get their barrings together and wipe the spit off of their faces. "Okay, _that_, was just gross." Kurt said to Blaine as he used his boyfriend's shirt to wipe off his face.

"Really babe, did you use my shirt to wipe off your daughter's saliva?"

"What? She's your daughter?"

"Yea, but that's _your_ DNA."

Kurt laughed and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips. "You act like that's the first time my DNA is been on your shirt."

"You know what Hummel, just for that –"

"Just for that _what_?" Before Kurt could tease Blaine anymore, Blaine leapt on him, pinned him to the mattress and wiped his moist cheek against Kurt's face. "Okay see, that's just wrong." He said with a laugh.

Blaine rose off of him and got off of the bed. "Come on babe, let's go find her and get her to bed. We can still get some packing done before we head to bed. It's going to be an early morning."

Kurt stood up, grateful that he was in his pajama pants after all the romping on the bed. "K, I have to make sure that her backpack is packed for the flight. Mom and Dad made sure that she has all of the clothes that she needs out there – which they will be bringing back with them – but I need to make sure she has her favorite toys and snacks for the plane."

"I can't believe I won't see her for two weeks. I know she is in good hands, but I'm going to miss her."

"Me too Babe, but let's not focus on that right now. Let's go get her bathed, tucked in, read her story and asleep."

"'K" Blaine tried to compose his frown and followed Kurt out of the room, following the sounds of giggles to find their target.

* * *

The next morning came too quickly for Blaine's liking. It was seven am and Kurt and Lili left an hour ago for the airport. He already missed them. He may or may not have cried after their cab left the curb. It was not that he didn't know that she wasn't in amazing hands, he knew that Burt and Carole would take amazing care of her, it was that he was going to miss her. In her entire four years of life Blaine has never been without her for more than a weekend here or there. Not even when Anthony passed away. Even as Cooper, Brittany, his friend Phillip all begged him to let them care for her so he can grieve, he denied them all. He need his little girl with him. This was something new, something that he is not sure he was ready for.

He got up for the island holding his coffee in the fabulous 'world's best daddy' mug that Liliana's preschool class made for father's day last year. She painted it herself, which meant being three and all, that it was a bunch of lines and all of the colors blended together to make a lot of brown. It was the most beautiful mug that Blaine ever saw, so he only used it when he missed her. He usually kept it on display, right in the front of the glass cabinets. He stood and looked around his place, which was now full of boxes and bubble wrap. On Monday they were closing on the house, on Monday they would be leaving. He was under contract to sell the townhouse and if all went well they would close in August.

Blaine stood there in almost a state of shock. It was enough to distract him about missing Liliana. He couldn't believe that he was finishing this chapter in his life. But it had to happen. This wasn't just his and Liliana's home, this was Anthony's home. This was the home that they bought together, that they only had for a few months before he got sick. As many happy memories as these walls held, they contained just as many sad memories. If he and Kurt were going to start a life together, they needed a place that could be theirs.

Speaking of which, now that Kurt was gone for the next twenty four hours it was time to make plans. This week was going to be perfect. It had to be. He pulled out his phone and pressed number four on his speed dial.

After a few rings the other line picked up. "Hey Coop, I'm going to do it, I need your opinion –"

* * *

Liliana was bouncing in her seat as she watched land coming closer and closer as the plane was descending for landing. She was clutching her favorite Monster High doll with one hand, face and other face plastered against the small window. "Oh Daddy, Daddy we are almost there! Is Papa Bear going to be there when we get there?"

Kurt gently pulls her face away from the window, so she didn't accidentally hurt herself during landing and replied. "Yup, both he and Mema will be there."

"Ohhh can I ride my bike when I get to their house? I've had it since _Christmas_ and I've only got to use to once!"

"I know Sweetie, but when you get back home we will be in our new house and we'll get you a bike you can use there too okay?" He looked over with a smile and the brunette little girl who just nodded as her attention returned to the runway that they were quickly racing towards.

"Oh Daddy that was soooo cool. Can we do that again?" She asked as the plane taxied.

"Hunny you get to do it again in a couple of weeks with Mema and Papa Bear when they come to bring you home and look at the new house.

"Yay!" Her face quickly went from excitement to confusion.

"What's wrong love?"

"Daddy Kurt, what's going to happen to my room? I mean if I'm not there when you move in, is it still going to exist, am I going to have to sleep with Richard?" She asked seriously and Kurt took a calming breath so he wouldn't laugh at the question.

"Oh baby, you're not going to have to sleep with the dog. Your room will still be there, only in the new house. Do you want it different?"

"Um no, I like it the way it is. You know my Papa painted my room?" She asked quietly and in passing.

"He did? Do you like it?"

"Yea. Sometimes when Daddy is sad and misses him he goes in my room and just sits there. He said cuz it was his fav-rite room in the house. – oh look everyone is standing up, is it time to leave?"

"Yup my love, let's get your backpack and get off." She nodded as he reached under the seat pulling out her backpack. He quickly lifted her onto his hip and stood in the line in the aisle to disembark. As she rested her head on his shoulder, he began to lose himself in thought, instinct causing his feet to move.

He thought about her bedroom, designed for someone so young, but still had a mature elegance about it. He thought back to packing up Blaine's basement and the half empty container of "powderpuff pink" paint. It was in that moment he knew exactly what he had to do, maybe he would stop at a local boutique before heading back home.

Since they had no checked baggage, he was able to quickly walk them out of the terminal to the exit where his parents would be waiting for them. He was quite a sight to see at the moment. Still dressed as fabulous as ever, the only difference being that instead of an amazing broach or scarf to accent his outfit, he had a Hello Kitty backpack and petite, yet beautiful little girl on his shoulder.

It took them a matter of five minutes to find his parents. As soon as saw them, he felt the urge to cry. He missed them so much. Even though he has seen them more in the last several months than he had is the past couple of years, the feeling of coming home was always over powering to him. He closed his eyes to collect himself and as he opened them, he opened them with a smile, seeing them rushing over to them with open arms and open hearts.

* * *

By seven pm that night Blaine had made dozens of phone calls, went to the store and found exactly what he was looking for, and with Cooper's help planned the world's most perfect date. More than anything he wanted this to be perfect. He went back upstairs to continue packing and made sure to keep his nicest suit to the side and smiled knowing that Kurt wouldn't dare pack his. Saturday was going to be perfect. He just had to get through the next week of chaos first.

He slowly ascended the stairs and went to his little girl's room to finish packing it up. He began by taking down all of the art lining the walls, and packing them away neatly. He couldn't help but to smile as he ran his finger over the dried paint, and the wax of the crayons. He went through every paper, trying to remember all of the times they were drawn. He laughed as he looked at her first self portrait of their new family, he shook his head at the picture she drew of him lying his head on the toilet after she caught him hung over one night when Cooper brought her home early.

His heart skipped a beat when he got to the large finger painting that was hung up in the corner. He brought it over to the bed and sat there staring at it. He ran his fingers over the outlines of the various handprints in bold primary colors. He felt a lump in his throat as he outlined the names written by a large finger in blue. 'Papa' was under the biggest hand, 'Daddy' was under the hand to the right, and 'Michi' was under the little hand in the middle. He couldn't help but the sob to break out when he remembered the date they did the finger paints. It was the day before they got his diagnosis, the day before their lives changed forever.

Blaine sat there for a few minutes with emotion coursing through his veins. _Come on Blaine, Tony would not want you to be like this. He wanted you to be happy. No tears, he told you no tears._ He thought to himself as he stood up and brought the picture to his room, he was going to keep this with his special belongings just in case, he didn't want anything to happen to it.

Little did he know that a couple of states away Kurt was thinking about the perfect way to preserve Liliana's room, the perfect way to preserve as much of Tony's memory as possible.

* * *

"Hi, welcome to Perfect Treasures, my name is Cecilia how may I help you today?" Kurt looked up at the woman, who looked to be in her late forty's and who was oddly familiar.

"Oh I am just looking, I don't remember this being here last time I came to town, is it new?"

Cecilia smiled and nodded as she walked over to him. "Yes, I just opened about six months ago." Kurt couldn't help but to detect a little sadness in her voice. He was a little confused until he continued. "I went through some major life changes, you know divorce, yadda yadda, and I needed something to do with my time, to occupy my mind. I started making all of these things, thinking that maybe my granddaughter would like them."

"These are all gorgeous items Miss Cecilia, I'm sure she loves them."

"Oh, I wouldn't know, unfortunately I don't really get to see her. It's my own fault though. But that's enough, I shouldn't have unloaded on you like that. I'm terribly sorry, it's so horribly unprofessional of me."

"No, it's quite alright, I actually get that a lot." He smiled at the older woman with the long, curly, black hair pulled into a loose bun.

"You feel safe, I guess." She said with a smile. "Now, is there something in mind I can help you with? I have more things in the back." She patted down her dress, in a quick attempt at being more presentable and waited for the answer.

"Well, we are moving, my boyfriend and I, and our daughter is getting a new room – obviously." He looked at the woman, waiting for the condemnation, but it never came. Rather than dislike he saw pain in her eyes, in the smile she continued to force. There was something more to this woman's story. "We are keeping pretty much everything in her room, I'm just looking for decorative picture frames. There are several really important pictures that I want to put on her wall, but I'm looking for something extra special."

"Hmmm," she began and she went to the opposite corner of the store. Kurt stood there with his hands in his pocket waiting for her to come back. "What design and color scheme do you have?"

"Well she is a girly, girl and a dancer. The walls are going to be a soft, almost rose pink, and she has white furniture, her bed is a sleigh bed."

"Okay, tell me about what you are looking for in the picture frames."

"Hm, okay, I'm thinking something whimsical, with soft edges, maybe with letters in a different color on the corner?"

Cecilia's face lit up. "I have just the thing, and I actually already have some colored letters." She ran to the back and came out with several frames with loopy corners and fun designs already painted white. One of them really stood out to him. There was one the was already in a landscape with the word 'family' in cursive already painted in a rose colored pink perfectly centered and attached at the middle. It was perfect.

"Oh Cecilia, this is beautiful. I want this one most definitely. I also want some five by seven frames with the letters, B, K, S, T, and L. Do you have them in this same rose color?"

"Oh yes, this is my favorite color, it always looked so cute on my granddaughter."

"I hope I'm not overstepping, and feel free to tell me if I am, but when was the last time you saw her?"

"About three and a half years ago. I made some bad decisions and my son doesn't want anything to do with me." Kurt looked at the woman's sad eyes. He could tell that there was regret there, pain, a strong desire to fix what was broken. "But, let me go do your frames in the back quickly, it will only take a few minutes. Do you want them landscape or portrait?"

"Portrait please." She nodded with a smile before going back to what was undoubtedly her work room. He continued to walk around the tiny store looking at all of the precious handmade items it held. When Kurt had more than a carry on for luggage, he would most definitely come back here.

He stopped when he saw the lovely display of diaper bags, custom blankets, embroidered gifts, and crib sets. His mind already began thinking about what it would be like to shop for a new baby, to actually prepare for joy than grief. He sighed and looked down at the embroidered burb cloth on the small, round table. 'Liliana'. Huh, that's a coincidence. He just shrugged it off as Cecilia came back out from the back room with his frames ready.

"Oh this are perfect, exactly what I had in mind."

"Great, I'll wrap them up and ring you out."

"Perfect, thank you." He could wait to develop the black and white pictures that he had in mind for these frames.

"Your total will be $130.45." Kurt just handed her his credit card and smiled. _Worth every penny._

After he signed the receipt and took the bag he looked at the owner before heading on his way. "You know Cecilia, it's never too late. Maybe you should try talking to your son. Maybe he wants to talk to you as much as you want to talk to him."

She just smiled and nodded and Kurt left the soothing cool of the air conditioned shop and entered the oppressing humidity of the hot Ohio day.

* * *

Blaine actually rather enjoyed a night home alone. He was able to walk around the house naked as a jay bird, take up the whole bed as he slept, pee with the door open – you know things you couldn't do with either a partner or a little girl wondering about the house. In fact he was still sitting that way, on a towel of course, at the island sipping his coffee when Kurt got home the next morning.

"Wow, isn't this a sight for sore eyes?" Kurt asked opening the door and seeing Blaine in all his glory. "Getting used to bachelor life again?"

"Uh, oh this." He blushed slightly, and possibly in more than one place. "I don't know, I just thought that I won't get another chance to, and it's hot. So yea – yay conserving laundry – and all that green shit."

Kurt just giggled and placed his bag at the door. "Oh babe, you are something else."

Blaine just waggled his eyebrows and looked over to the, larger than it was when he left, bag sitting by the door. "Babe what's that?"

"Oh, just a surprise, and actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

Kurt walked over to Blaine, kissed his quickly and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck for support and Blaine just hummed in response. "Mmm babe and what is that?"

"Well I want to know if it's okay with you if I decorate Lili's new room. I talked to her about it and I know what she wants. Would you mind?"

Blaine remained silent for a moment. For the first time he was apprehensive. Not because he didn't think Kurt would do an amazing job, but because it is like closing one more chapter in his past. It was going to happen anyway, but it's still hard. He slowly looked up and Kurt and was met with understanding eyes. He was never happier than in that moment that Kurt could read him so well. "I- yes. Yes you can. After all, the queen said it was okay."

Kurt encouragingly smiled back at his boyfriend. "There is only one condition."

"Oh yeah? And what's that."

"You can't see it until it's done. I want to go over after we close and paint so it's ready to decorate on Tuesday. After I paint we can start painting the rest of the house."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Now, what color scheme were we going to go with in the bedroom again? Since we are getting a new bed, we need to make sure that everything blends."

"Well I actually had other plans than talking about color schemes."

Kurt just looked towards his lap and laughed. "Okay, as long as you promise to go to Home Depot with me afterwards."

"Okay, okay."

* * *

Monday came and went quickly. The closing went by way smoother than anyone would have thought possible, and they got a definite closing date on Blaine's current house. Kurt locked himself inside of Liliana's bedroom for about two hours painstakingly paining three walls 'powderpuff pink' and the baseboards, window sills, door jam, and far wall cream. It was perfect already, and none of the decorations were in it yet.

Kurt looked at the pile of decorations that accumulated in the corner. He was so happy with the picture frames, and a new treasure he found. A treasure that he found Sunday night at home with Blaine.

_"Hey baby, what's that?" Kurt asked seeing the rolled up large paper sitting in the corner._

_"Oh, that's a finger painting that was on Liliana's wall. It's just- just really special to me and I didn't want anything to happen to it." Blaine didn't seem in the mood to answer any more questions in regards to the picture so Kurt didn't ask anymore. When Blaine fell asleep Kurt snuck out of bed and looked at the painting. He studied the hand prints and the names, and especially the date on the bottom right hand corner. It all made sense to him. And the completion to Liliana's room came to him._

He was able to disappear for a few hours while Blaine went into a meeting for his town home. In doing so he was able to pick up all of the pictures that he ordered, another frame, a simpler frame, for the new artwork, anchoring hooks – it was going to be in a child's room after all, and some accent paints.

After Kurt was done painting in Lili's room, they were able to paint their room, the living and the kitchen before they both passed out from exhaustion. They had the furniture they were bringing with them coming in the morning, so they would be able to paint more in the morning, so long as no one touched the walls. Neither man could believe that by Saturday of that week they would be out of their old homes and into their home together – _forever_.

Kurt woke up around two am from where he and Blaine slept on the living room floor. Blaine was out cold and snoring heavily. Kurt chuckled and went back to Liliana's bedroom. He took out the accent paint's he purchased and painted a design on her wall, right above where her headboard would be and installed a bookshelf to the right and to the left of the design.

He took the leveler sitting in the corner and leveled the anchoring hooks to where they would be and began to drill them in. By four am, the room looked like it was almost ready to be lived in. Kurt could not have been happier. He snuck out of the room and went back to go where Blaine was sleeping in the other room.

* * *

After Lilian's furniture and belongings got delivered the next day Kurt locked himself in the room again, busying himself with its final touches. He was kind of worried that he left Blaine in charge of the living room, but there was nothing he could ruin that Kurt couldn't fix. Besides, Kurt began to enjoy Blaine's quirks in decorating.

By six pm Kurt was straightening out the blanket with his hands on her bed. His hard work complete.

He stepped out of the room and took a deep breath before calling Blaine to come in the room with him.

"Hey babe! Come here, I'm done!" He yelled into the still echoing home. Blaine came over, wiping his hands on his sweatpants, nerves written all over his face. "Ready?"

Blaine semi-forced a smile and nodded. "Of course." He looked at the door, still with her little, ribboned 'Liliana' plaque nailed to the door. Something the same, it was reassuring. Blaine allowed Kurt to cover his eyes with his hands as he opened the door.

Kurt led him about two feet into the room, before he stopped and dropped his hands. "Okay, open your eyes." He said with a whisper.

When Blaine did, he was overcome with emotions. It was- it was perfect. He walked over to her bed, complete with the same bed set she had before, 'Liliana' painted above her bed with vines and flowers accenting it. Two bookshelves next to it, each with a small black and white picture. On one side was a picture of Tony and Blaine holding Liliana the night they brought her home from the hospital. On the other was one of Kurt and Santana holding her, only hours earlier, both facing away from the camera, all attention focused on the little girl in their arms.

He felt a tear fall freely down his cheek as he continued around the room. He took a look to the right, on the same side as the door and saw the wall lined with pictures, in the most beautiful, original frames he had ever seen. Her toy box sat below, centered, with her favorite dolls sitting a top of it. He walked over to get a closer look at the pictures. There was one of himself – with a cute little B on the frame, Kurt, Santana, and _oh._

The tears continued to flow as he looked at the picture, in the frame marked with a T. He looked at Tony's sparkling eyes, ear to ear smiling, squished face to face with, an equally as happy Liliana, on her first birthday. After allowing himself a few minutes to gather himself, he continued on. Finally in the picture in the middle he looked the picture in the frame marked family. It was a picture of all four of them, Liliana, Cooper and Brittany all making silly faces at the camera during Liliana's dance recital. It is one of his favorite pictures.

He continued his walk around the room, appreciating every little detail Kurt put in to the room. _Seriously though, why is he not an interior designer? This is amazing. _Right before he was going to look back and Kurt it caught his eye, framed above the dresser, was the finger painting from all of those years ago. Right on the dresser in front of it was the picture of him and Liliana dancing, which Kurt fell in love with just those few months ago.

"Oh my God Kurt –" He somehow managed to choke out before breaking down into sobs.

Kurt rushed over to him and threw his arms around Blaine. "Do you like it?"

"Oh baby I love it. It's perfect. It's even the same color, you know he-" He whispered into his shoulder.

"Ssh, baby, I know. That's why I did it. Liliana said that you still come in there when you are sad sometimes. Blaine, I know you went through something absolutely heartbreaking, and I need you to know that I will never try to take his place. He is her Papa, you loved him, he loved you both. I figured instead of being sad, I could fill it with happy memories. He will always be part of your family."

Blaine sobbed opening into Kurt's shirt, not even sorry that he was using it as a tissue at the moment. In this moment he had never been more sure about what he was going to do on Saturday.

"No baby, _our_ family."

* * *

**So, only a couple of chapters left... Kinda sad to see it beginning to come to an end! Now if you will excuse me, Brittany and I need to go cry proud momma tears**


	21. Chapter 21

**ANDDD Chapter 21 is here! Just a few side notes - Jane Lynch is AMAZING as Miss Hannigan... I loved it. Secondly it's almost my turn to see Darren. Yea! As always Brittany is my main squeeze and I love her! Oh yes and over 100 follows! I'm seriously blown away! Thank you all. I never thought that this story would get that reaction!**

* * *

As the week went on Blaine began acting strangely. Blaine thought that he was being slick and that everything was going over Kurt's head, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Kurt noticed everything. It wasn't that he was being distant or mean in anyway, no. He was being a little secretive, sneaking off to make phone calls, and acting like a giddy school girl.

Friday night they sat in their new living room, Santana hauled off in her 'apartment' upstairs with Brittany, curled on the couch watching a movie. Kurt couldn't help but notice that Blaine was holding him extra tight and close, their legs and arms entwined, Blaine's head resting on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt lost his resolve.

"Blaine." He asked, pulling away slightly.

"Yes, my love." Blaine replied with in a sing song voice.

"What's been up with you?"

Blaine sat up and a moment of panic ran through him. _Shit, he knows. Shit, I suck at surprises_. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, you've been acting strange. Making secret phone calls, being a primo cuddle monster, giddy. I mean, it's odd. Not that I mind the extra lovey dovey, I'm just not used to it."

_Think, think, think. Quickly. _If Blaine was good at anything, it was thinking on his toes. He should have been a lawyer. "Oh, I'm just so happy. I mean we have our own home, our own family. Look at this. I, I haven't been this happy in a long time and I just don't want to let it go, not even for a moment."

Kurt smiled wide. "Oh babe, that's sweet. But, that doesn't explain the phone calls."

"Oh, those. That's nothing. I have just been planning an extra special date for us tomorrow and I was confirming plans."

Kurt clapped his hands and squealed. Blaine would never tire of his reactions. "Ooh, where are we going?"

"Well that, my dear, is a surprise."

"Well, if it's a surprise how am I supposed to know what to wear?"

"Kurt, you always not what to wear." He replied with a wink.

"But of course. Now let's get back to the movie; it's almost the best part." Kurt kissed him quickly and they both returned to their previous positions. Both men had a smile cemented to their faces for the rest of the and anticipation woke both men up far earlier than they should have been on a child free Saturday. It was seven am, the central air conditioner already up and running for the North East summer heat and humidity. The air was cool and calm as both men slowly opened their eyes, not wanting to wake up the other, so they stayed peacefully content, still in each other's arms, breaths still shallow, just enjoying being together.

It took a few minutes before they realized that they both were awake. "Mmm, morning babe. Why are you up so early?" Blaine asked, tucking himself deeper into Kurt's embrace.

"Same as you probably. I'm excited to find out where we are going on this fantastic date today."

"Oh I promise, it will be a date to end all dates. But I'm so tired right now. I just - _don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep cuz I'd miss ya babe_-"

Kurt laughed, hugging him tightly. "I'm done with you. And you wouldn't be so tired if you didn't keep me up until one am. We aren't spring chickens anymore."

"Are you calling me old? 'Cause I will have you know Hummel – I can still go like a teenager."

"Yea? I'll be the judge of that."

* * *

By the time the sun was high in the sky the men were on their way to the Bronx. Kurt was most definitely skeptical.

"Blaine, why are we going to the Bronx?" He asked with one eye raised.

"Because my love, you will see when we get there. Now relax and trust me. This is going to be amazing." Kurt eyed him suspicious and returned his attention to playing with the stray curls at the base of Blaine's neck.

Blaine, for the four thousandth time that day, checked his pocked for the box before wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist pulling him in closely for the duration of the subway ride.

Before long Blaine was holding Kurt's left hand, unconsciously running circles over his ring finger as they walked the short distance to their destination.

"Blaine, what are you doing? That tickles!" Kurt laughed out as he tried to pull his hand away from Blaine's grip.

"I'm sorry babe." He smirked and held Kurt's hand tighter, bringing it to his lips. He pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's fingers, causing the taller man to blush. "Oh hey, look. We're here." Blaine said as he stopped short, Kurt quickly turning around.

"Wave Hill?! Oh my goodness Blaine, I have always wanted to come here!"

"I'm glad you're happy."

"Always with you Blaine." He exclaimed, wrapping his arms strongly around Blaine's neck.

"I love you so much." Blaine spoke softly into Kurt's ear.

"I love you too, baby."

"Come on, let's go in."

The two strolled through the Aquatic Garden, Conifer Slope, Elliptical Garden, Abrons Woodlans, Kerlin Overlook and the Observatory, pausing for pictures and to just enjoy the view. It was breathtakingly beautiful. This place a little place of heaven amidst the concrete jungles on the cities.

About an hour later they two men finally came to Blaine's destination; the Pergola. Oh my God, it's beautiful. Kurt thought as Blaine led him hand in hand to the stunning terrace.

Blaine saw the expression on Kurt's face and smiled. Kurt's eyes were full of amazement and wonder. This is perfect.

Kurt turned his back to Blaine and looked at the stunning view and Blaine seized his opportunity. He reached into his pocket and took out the box that he guarded with his life.

An older couple who were standing close to them smiled encouragingly and the woman stopped her husband to watch. Blaine looked out to the field and saw Cooper flashing him a huge thumbs up with his camera, ready to capture the perfect moment.

"Blaine, I can't believe that there is all this serene beauty right here so close to home." Blaine didn't answer Kurt, just dropped to one knee, waiting to him to turn around. A small crowd of familiar faces began to draw, standing behind Blaine - smiles on their faces, most in amazement that Blaine was this clueless.

"Blaine?" Kurt began to wonder why he wasn't answering him, assuming he walked away. He turned around slowly and didn't see Blaine right away, but what he did see confused the young man even more. "Rachel? Santana? Brittany? Kiki? Dad? Mom? Lili? Wha-" His thoughts interrupted by a clearing of someone's throat.

When he looked down towards the sound emotions overcame him and he had to choke back tears. Blaine was there kneeling a box in one hand, other arm stretched out for his hand. "Oh my God Blaine-"

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his own and began to speak. "Kurt, I didn't know that it was possible to feel something like this before you came. Before Santana dragged you into my life I was just living day to day. My only concern was Michi and I accepted the fact that I was destined to be alone. Life had a way of dealing me the bad hand. Liliana was the only reason I kept living. When I met you I realized that I was also waiting for you.

"Kurt you swept me off my feet that day at the office. I couldn't believe my luck that day at the bar. I was in an absolute state of shock that you just happened to walk into my life again, it was fate. There is nothing else that could honestly describe what happened between the two of us. The universe brought us together many times through the years and I am so happy that I can call myself yours and you mine.

"You have been nothing but supportive when it comes to our past and I will never be able to explain to you how grateful I am for that. You have held my hand when I needed support, wiped my tears when I needed to cry. You constantly go out of your way to make sure that Tony is not forgotten and a part of our family. That means more to me than you will ever possibly know."  
"Now, in front of our closest friends and family I want to ask you if you will do the pleasure of making me the happiest man alive. Kurt, will you marry me?"

There was no holding back now, tears were streaming down his face and he laughed out a choked sob. "Oh my God, I just - I can't believe this is happening. YES, yes of course I will marry you." As Blaine placed the ring on his finger and cheer erupted from the crowd; family, friends, and strangers alike.

All of the cheers of congratulations were lost on the two men who were now wrapped tightly in each other's embrace, faces buried in each other's shoulders, murmuring year laced 'I love you's back and forth. All except for one tiny member of their family gave them their space to be alone. Liliana was having none of that. She hopped down from her Papa Bear's grip and ran over to her daddies.

With a gentle pull on their shirts with each of her hands she got their attentions. "Daddies?" They looked down at her, with tears staining their eyes before Kurt quickly bent down to pick the petite girl up.

"Daddies? Why is everybody happy that you guys are crying? Why are you sad? Papa Bear said that we were coming home early to make you happy."

Kurt smiled wide as Liliana wiped a stray tear from his face. "Oh sweetheart, we aren't crying because we're sad. We are crying because we are happy. Daddy asked me to marry him."

The little girl shrieked and began to excited clap her hands which got a chuckle out of Burt. Kurt was sure he heard a 'she's her father's daughter' but he couldn't be sure nor did he care. "Oh you know what this means right?"

"We are going to be a family."

"No Daddy Kurt, we already are a family." She indignantly replied. "I get to get a beautiful dress! Oh my! I want one with lots of fluff and bows." She clapped her hands over her mouth and got lost in get own imagination.

The entirety of their friends and family began to laugh at her antics. Yes, Liliana was most definitely her father's daughter.

"Blaine, I can't believe you did all this. So this, is why you have been so weird?"

"Yea, I'm sorry, I just wanted it to be perfect for you."

"No Blaine, don't you ever apologize for that, you made me the happiest person in the world, well, save Michi."

Blaine just smiled and planted a kiss to his lips, earning them a look from their little girl. The two men looked at each other and turned their attention back to the dramatic little girl in their arms. They each plant a huge, wet kiss on her cheeks and she screamed while frantically trying to wipe it off.

"COOTIES!"

Through their laughter the two men whispered another 'I love you' to their pride and joy and turned to their loved ones.

"We're getting married" Kurt exclaimed and another eruption of cheers broke up. His father was the first one over to congratulate his son - _sons_.

"Dad-"

"I love you son and I'm so happy you found them."

"I love you too." Kurt began to softly cry in his father's embrace once more, so grateful to even have this moment with him after everything they have been through.

After his dad, everyone came up offering their congratulations and hugs with Rachel taking up the end.

"Oh Rachel, thank you for being here. I know I have been such a shitty friend over the years."

Rachel pressed a petite finger to his lips to stop him. "Kurt, don't be. I know how much you went through, I understand Kurt. I missed you and I really want to be friends again."

"Rach, no matter how horrible of a friend I was, you never stopped being my friend. Now come here and give me a hug." She raised to her tip toes and wrapped her arms, the best she could, around his shoulders. "I love you Rachel Berry."

"I love you too Kurt."

After a few minutes his attention returned to his beautiful boy- fiancé- who was chatting animatedly with their friends. _Seriously how does life get better than this?_

* * *

Several hours later Blaine, Kurt, Liliana, Santana, Brittany, Cooper, Burt, and Carole were all sitting around the new patio set (which Burt bought for the housewarming - much to Kurt and Blaine's surprise) and the bench. Blaine was happily grilling his rapidly expanding family dinner. Cooper surprised him with a 'really awesome' grill that can use either gas or charcoal - Blaine is in love.

Cooper and Brittany took the night off of their jobs; Cooper having the understudy cover for him, Brittany having the assistant covering her class and calling out of the bar. Kiki and Rachel went their separate ways, Rachel having to work and Kiki wanting to give the family some private time – much to their resistance. The entire family was chatting animatedly, wine was flowing freely, the melody of their laughter wafted through the wind. There was nothing but joy. Kurt most definitely has never been happier, Blaine was on cloud nine, Burt felt better than he has in years, Carole thought the only thing that would make the moment better would be to have all of her boys and grandchildren together, and Liliana was telling Brittany all about her dress - because priorities.

"Cooper come over here and take the hotdogs and cheeseburgers off while I turn the chicken."

Cooper hopped up from the seat and ran over to help his brother. "This is a really awesome grill isn't it?" He mentioned as he grabbed the tongs and spatula.

"Oh my goodness it is. I can't wait to get to use it with charcoal. This is so awesome! Thank you so much!"

Burt heard chatter about the grill and happily moved his chair over to join the conversation. Kurt just looked at his dad and smiled. "They are such boys." He said passionately. The sight at the two men he loved more than life together was almost too much to take.

"That would be the point Kurt."

"Oh stuff it Santana. You know what I mean." He replied with an eye roll but couldn't stay mad when he say Liliana lying against her chest, Brittany braiding her hair. Today is perfect. There is no possible way that this could be better.

"Kurt this really is a beautiful house. It's perfect for you guys. I didn't even know they made backyards this big in New York." Carole mentioned to Kurt.

"Oh I know and everything just worked perfectly with the sale. Seriously, I didn't even know it was possible for everything to go so smoothly. The inspector said it was well taken care of, only will need a few minor repairs in the coming years. I can't wait to really get settled here. I love it."

"I agree, it's wonderful. I was honestly terrified when these two got closer." Santana admitted, Snixx retreating yet again in front of her best friend, girlfriend, daughter and mother. "I figured that they would start their life together and I would lose her again. I mean I always knew that eventually Kurt and I would go on our separate ways – but with this situation I was so scared." Carole nodded at her knowingly and Brittany held her hand.

"Santana, you know that I would have never let that happen. Even if we decide to go our own ways one day, you wanting to go on your own, not be stuck with us all the time, we would have went above and beyond to make sure you had as much time as possible with her. I, we, would never let that happen. I love you too much."

Santana weakly smiled and looked down at Liliana. Damn if she was going to cry in front of everybody.

Brittany was the one to change the topic. "So Kurt, now that you're engaged have you put any thought into the details? When it would be? You know."

"As of yet, I think Liliana has. Honestly she might be the one planning it. I know I want something small and intimate. But I guess after everyone's gone home and we have settled in we will start talking about it. I do know that I don't want a long engagement."

"Kurt no matter what, it's going to be perfect!" Brittany exclaimed.

Now it was Liliana's turn to change the topic. "Daddy Kurt! I still didn't see my new room? Do I still have a room?"

Kurt chuckled at the little girl. "Of course you do, let's go get Daddy." Liliana jumped out of her mother's arms and ran over to get Blaine. Santana followed behind the two as they walked behind Liliana.

"Daddy! It's time to go see my room!" She exclaimed excitedly, causing Blaine to hand over the utensils.

"Absolutely, Uncle Coop and Papa Bear can finish this up. After you see it, it will be time for dinner."

She clapped animatedly and let her Dads lead the way. The men led her to the white door in the hall. Her "Liliana" plaque adorned this door, much to her joy.

She opened the door and gasped. "It's so much like my old room! Look Daddy! It's the color Papa made it." She made random commentaries about how beautiful everything is and stopped short when she saw the pictures hanging on the wall. "Daddy, its Papa. He looks so beautiful and happy. Do you think he's happy in Heaven Daddy?"

All three adults' hearts stopped beating for a moment. Kurt and Santana taking a step back, him wrapping his arm around her, giving the two their space. Blaine sat on the bed and lifted her into his lap.

"You know what Baby Girl, I think he is. All he wanted was for us to be happy. If you have a smile on your face, he's happy. But you know that he is always going to be a part of you right? He's going to be right here in your heart forever." He pressed his finger gently over her heart. "Forever and always."

_And we are going to be happy, forever and always._

* * *

**So there is only a couple of chapters next and an epilogue - maybe a sequel :) Who knows! Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delay beautiful people. Darren's tour o' tears happened, I had some shitty things happen in real life, and blah blah blah. You know how it is. Life and shit. This is the second to last chapter. There is only one left, with possibly a sequel brewing in my mind. Also I read each and every review you leave on here and I can't tell you how happy they make me, especially one I got yesterday! Seriously, thank you.**

* * *

As the days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months the unconventional family melted into their new lives as one whole, perfect, happy family.

Kurt found himself away from home more and more taking Liliana to all of her different lessons. She had vocals with Rachel - which thankfully came to their house as often as she could to help save them time and to reconnect with her former best friend. Liliana also began dance classes four times a week with privates every other weekend.

In addition to Liliana's hectic schedule Kurt began to work extra hours and Blaine found himself working from home more and more in addition to the fifty hours weekly he put in at the office. Santana split lesson time with Kurt; especially dance lessons with Brittany, because few things made her happier than watching her two favorite girls dancing together.

One night, just past ten, Kurt and Liliana finally got home from her vocal and then tap lessons. It was 10:37 by the time Liliana was fed, bathed and in bed and Kurt could finally drag himself into the bedroom. It was no surprise to him that he found Blaine sitting half under the covers, laptop in hand, surrounded by paperwork. Blaine was so lost in his work that he didn't even notice Kurt come into the room until the taller man face planted into his pillow.

"Sumuff iss otta ib." Kurt muttered into the pillow.

"Come again love?" Blaine asked as he cleared off his papers and closed his laptop. Kurt looked over to his fiancé and smirked.

"I'd like to once first." He replied slyly.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and chuckled. "That's not what I meant and you know it. And arrangements can be made for that. Now, what did you say into the pillow?"

"I said, something has gotta give. We are all exhausted and we never have time for each other anymore."

"I know baby." Blaine replied, cuddling closer to Kurt. "We have to figure something out. We barely got the invitations out in time and the wedding is in a few short weeks. We have yet to do anything."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that this means so much to you. I honestly thought that I would be the one obsessing over every detail."

"I just want it to be perfect so you can be happy. Because when you're happy, I'm happy."

"So how are we going to make time for us? I mean we never get to spend quality time together as a family, we never get to have actual alone time, one of us usually falls asleep before the other can even think of starting something. I'm getting tired of this, I don't get how after we moved in together we see each other less than we ever did before."

Blaine rested his head on his hand and silently thought for a moment. "Well we are not hurting for money, why are we putting so much extra time into work?"

"Because we are masochists?" He mumbled before turning his exhausted head back to the pillow.

"Probably an accurate depiction. How about we cut back our hours? There is no need for me to do this much work at home, I have employees that could help. And you don't need to do overtime. Talk to your supervisor and tell them that you only want to work your eight to four, nothing else. On days when Michi has no lessons we should all be home by six and we can have family dinners and game nights, and grown up game nights." He finished with a wink.

"Oh baby, how you talk." Kurt replied with sarcasm. "I seriously can't believe we are only a month away from our wedding. This year has been a whirl wind."

"I know baby. And you know what, it's only going to get better. Crazier, but better." Blaine spoke as he brought Kurt into a tender kiss, chuckling when he felt Kurt smile against his lips.

* * *

_"So, when do you want to plan the wedding for?" Kurt asked, not sure what answer he was exactly hoping for._

_"You may call me crazy, but I don't want to wait. I want to call you my husband as soon as possible." Kurt bit his lip while a smile went ear to ear. "I was thinking maybe this fall?" Kurt's face lit up._

_"Really? That soon?"_

_Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, their naked bodies pressing tightly together. "Absolutely. That is, of course, if you want to. I mean is that enough time to plan what you want to plan? I want to make sure that this is everything you ever wanted. This is going to be your one and only wedding after all." _

_"Oh Blaine, you should know better. All I want is you. I would be happy if it were just you, I and Lil wearing jeans and a t-shirt at city hall. Well, not jeans and a t-shirt, but you know what I mean."_

_Blaine kissed Kurt's swollen lips. "I know what you mean. But what do you want? I was thinking a small ceremony and reception with our closest friends and family right here."_

_"I think that's perfect."_

_"I think you're perfect."_

* * *

Monday Kurt emailed his father a copy of the announcement to put in Lima's newspaper. His father was hesitant at first, unsure if that was the best idea given Kurt's feelings towards the town, and their still barbaric view on homosexuality, women, and well just everything that doesn't fit into their ignorant view of normal. Kurt convinced him however. He had something to prove. He wanted to show them all that he was happy, that he made it, that no matter what was slung at him growing up in that hell hole town, that he came out on top. He was happy, it was all certain people tried to take away from him there, and he still managed to find it. The fates made sure of it.

_Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson-Hummel are pleased to announce the engagement of their son Kurt E. Hummel originally of Lima, Ohio to Blaine D. Anderson, originally of Westerville, Ohio. The two currently reside in New York City. They will be wed on October the 12__th__ 2013 in a small ceremony at their home under the stars which brought them together. _

The announcement will be printed in Sunday's paper and of that, Kurt couldn't be prouder. Maybe one day their marriage would even be recognized in their home state. He wouldn't hold his breath waiting for it to happen but he would never stop fighting for it.

That day he left the office early to get some wedding details taken care of. He had to finalize the catering, order the chairs and tables, and pay the florist and the photographer. So many things to do, so little time.

And for once in his life, he was at one hundred percent peace. He was planning his wedding, the wedding with the love of his life. He had his daughter and Santana. He had everything he could ever want or need in this life, and for that he was grateful.

* * *

Back in a small apartment, above a tiny boutique, in Lima Ohio, Cecilia sat at her tiny kitchen table for two reading the newspaper. She always made sure to read the wedding, engagement, and new baby announcements. It made her happy to see other's joy. She especially loved looking at the pictures of the happy families, it made her miss her once happy family. Wait, who was she kidding, they were never happy and that was something she truly hated herself for. How could she have been so blind?

Daily, as she sat reading the newspaper, she couldn't help but think about the advice about a young customer she had those few months ago. _Sometimes_, she thought, _maybe it isn't too late. Maybe I can make it up to them._

What stared at her in black and white ink as she sipped her coffee, almost made her choke. "Oh my God." She whispered as she read the announcement. She looked at the picture that captured her heart. She couldn't believe it. It was the customer from that day and he is marrying her son.

She saw that they are in New York and quickly ran to her computer. She needed to find them, she needed to make this right.

* * *

Tuesday's show was like any other show for Cooper. He performed his heart out, still waiting for his big break to actually be on Broadway not just off. It was all the same until Courtney, one of the ushers, came looking for him.

"Hi Courtney, are you ready to take me up on my offer yet?" He playfully asked.

"In your dreams Anderson. Anyway, someone is here to see you, she says it's important."

"Oh really? Who is it?"

"She says her name is Cecilia. She kinda reminds me of your brother." Cooper's eyes widened in shock.

"Where is she?"

"Sitting in her seat in house." He just nodded and ran past her completely unsure as to why she was here.

It wasn't hard to spot the woman, her hair pulled into a loose bun, sweater draped over her shoulders. He jogged over to the seat and sat down next to her. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

* * *

It was nearly eleven pm and Blaine was just getting out of the shower. It had been a long week, but not as long as the weeks prior, seeing as they were now making the conscious effort of being home more often. He looked at his pajamas hanging on the hook and thought better of it. He had his amazingly sexy, soon-to-be husband, lying in the bed waiting for him, that was all he needed to be kept warm. Blaine cozied up next to Kurt, immediately wrapping his legs around him, nuzzling into his shoulder. They were in such a happy place in that moment that they didn't even hear the knocking on the door.

* * *

Santana had just gotten to sleep when the incredibly aggravating knocking started. Of course, they wouldn't go away, and of course the boys were probably too busy fucking to hear the pounding on the door. She was not amused. She threw her blanket off and stormed off towards the door.

"I swear to fucking God, this better be some kind of emergency and not some nocturnal crazy asking if we found God in our grilled cheese or something." She yelled at the door as she sleepily tumbled down the stairs.

She flung open the door and was more confused than anything when she saw who was standing on the other side of the door. "Excuse me Miss, but do you have a moment to spare to discuss the power of Jesus Christ?"

"Fuck off Cooper, do you know what time is it? And don't you have a key, and who is this?" She demanded, really aggravated that she was woken up.

Cecilia was taken aback by the fiery Latina in front of her. _Who is she and why is she in my son's house?_ She had to admit there was something oddly familiar about the girl.

"Santana you might want to go get Blaine, but don't wake up Liliana, I don't think Blaine will want her up for this."

"Ok, after you tell me what the fuck is going on here. Why is the female incarnate of the hobbit standing in my living room?"

"Well actually he would be the incarnate of her, this is our mother."

"Well fuck me sideways." She snarked as she glared at the woman. She quickly turned around and walked to the bedroom the men shared.

As she turned the handle she yelled out to them. "If there is any indecent activities happening, I suggest you stop immediately because I am coming in." She threw open the door and watched as they jumped up in a sleepy daze.

"What the fuck Santana?" Kurt wined, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the light. "We were sleeping. Why are you in our room?"

Whilst moving quickly Kurt inadvertently pulled the blanket off of Blaine, leaving him rather exposed. "Well I did come here to tell you to get your asses up someone is here to see Blaine, but good God I am now distracted thanks to Blaine. I mean shit Hummel, if you got yourself a man that's a grower it's no wonder –"

Blaine looked down pulling the blanket over himself. "If you finish that sentence Satan I will end you. Now who is here?"

"I think you should go find out for yourself hobbit. Put some clothes on." She smirked as she returned to the living room and sat down in Blaine's lazy boy.

* * *

"Who in the world would be hear at this time of night?" Kurt asked as he pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a tank.

"Who knows, all I know is that this better be important." It was in that moment that they heard Cooper's voice ring out. "I'm going to kill him Kurt. They will never find the body. This better be good, I was finally about to get a decent night sleep. You know, one in which I might actually be able to wake up early and have a little fun before work." He said with a wink as he put on boxers and a t-shirt. It was just Cooper, there was no need to get dressed up.

"Oh stop. Come on, let's get this over with." Kurt replied as he grabbed Blaine's arm and headed out of the room.

Kurt's mouth dropped when he saw who was sitting in his living room. "Cecilia? Why are you in my house?" Blaine looked up and over when he heard the name, his heart skipped a few beats at the sight greeting him.

"Kurt, how do you know her?"

"This is the sales woman at the boutique I told you about in Ohio." He looked over at the pained expression on Blaine's face and wrapped his hands around his fiancé. "Blaine, what's going on?"

Blaine just allowed himself to be held and stared at the woman looking at him from across the room. It took him a few minutes before he was able to compose himself enough to speak. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

Kurt looked at him with shock evident in his eyes. "Mother? Holy shit. I'm going to sit down." Kurt and Blaine sat hand in hand in the love seat and stared at Cecilia as the awkward silence filled the room.

After several minutes Blaine spoke again. "Mother, I repeat, what are you doing here? Why are you here?"

"Blaine I am sooo, so sorry."

Blaine just stared blankly at her, grateful to feel the grip Kurt had on his hand tightening. Kurt had told him about the store owner, so sad about her past mistakes, wanting to make amends. He replayed that scene in his head, trying to keep his cool. He just now realized how much resentment he held towards the woman in front of him. He also remembered how he told Kurt that he hoped that the woman's child would hear her out. Now knowing that that was he, he tried desperately to listen to the words that were about to come out of her mouth.

"I left your father. I had to fight my way out of the hold he had on me. I don't know why I was – am – so weak. I allowed him to control our lives, I allowed him to whisk me away on a moment's notice. I allowed him to have someone else raise you boys. I allowed him to disconnect from you. I honestly don't know what was wrong with me. I mean, what kind of mother would rather holiday in Brazil than go to her son's show choir competition. And yes Blaine, I knew about every event and how they turned out. I knew about your wins and your losses, I knew about your battles and your struggles. I only ever wanted what was best for you. I just allowed your father to cloud my mind and my judgment and for that you will never understand how truly sorry I am.

"I know that I screwed up so much when Tony died. I should have been there for you, I should have been there to hold you as you cried, to help you with Liliana, but I was already too lost. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I just love you boys so much, and I can't live another day without you here."

"Okay- so, why are you here now?" Blaine asked sharply, his defense starting to break. He may be mad at her, he may resent her, but she was still his mother. In many ways he was still the little lost boy looking for his mother's love and reassurance. Now that he might actually have it – it was a little overwhelming.

"I saw your announcement in the paper back home – I'm living in Lima now – and it just clicked. I saw Kurt's face and I knew in an instant that this was nothing less than fate. He came into my show talking about his boyfriend's daughter, and giving me wonderful advice. He was so happy, little did I know that he was talking about Liliana, that he was talking about you. Please, please Blaine, Cooper, can you please find it in your heart to give me another chance?"

It was in that moment that Blaine's resolve broke. He knew that it would never be a question of If he would forgive her, but rather when he would forgive her. A sob broke out of his throat as the tears streamed down his face. Kurt rubbed is back absently, but he knew that he was not the one who he needed right now. He shot the woman across the room a look and she immediately got up and sat next to her youngest son, who even though he felt so small in the moment, was still much larger than she. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, allowing him to bury his face into her shoulder and cry.

Blaine sat there, completely broken, crying into his mother's arms. At one point he needed to calm himself down and compose himself. He took a deep breath through his nose and nearly broke down again at his mother's familiar scent. He hasn't smelled her perfume since he was about five years old and fell down at the park. She held him, much like this, and rocked him until he felt better. Could she be telling the truth? Could she really change? Only time would tell and Blaine would give her the chance to. God, he missed his mom.

After a few more minutes Blaine pulled himself together enough to sit back up and take a deep breath. "You know mom, it's going to take a while, I mean I have been pretty screwed up over this – but you are still my mother. I always loved you, and I want you in our lives. Just please, don't make me regret it. More importantly don't come and go out of Liliana's life. That is not something I will tolerate. I will not have her heart broken."

"Blaine, I'm not going anywhere. Well besides back to Ohio, I do have to go home soon enough. But I am here in your life to stay. Now, do you want to explain to me how you are living with your adopted daughter's birth parents?"

Blaine looked at her in shock. "How did you know?"

"Seriously son, it only takes one look at all of them to figure it out. But seriously, I would love to hear this story."

Kurt jumped off of the couch. "I'm going to go make coffee, this is going to be a long night."

* * *

"I don't think that I'm going to go into work this morning." Blaine finally spoke after their silent walk back to their bedroom.

"Me neither."

"Come on. We will call when the world wakes up. Let's go back to bed."

Blaine took Kurt by the hand and led them back to bed. They wordless got back into bed and Blaine curled himself into Kurt's chest, allowing Kurt to hold him tightly. "Baby, do you want to talk?" Kurt whispered into his ear as they got comfortable.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I don't even know how to feel right now."

"That's okay Blaine, it doesn't need to make sense, you can just talk to me."

"I got so used to her not being around. I got used to this life. I was never happy with the fact that they were never there but I accepted it. Now she's back. I mean she's my mother and I love her and God do I miss her. But why now? Why not when Tony died? Why not when Liliana came home? Why not when I graduated high school? Why not when I came out? Hell why not when I was a seven year old little boy who broke his arm falling off the jungle gym?" By this point Blaine was sobbing, gripping the blanket that covered their bodies for dear life.

"Blaine come here, face me." Blaine silently responded by pulling himself out of Kurt's grasp and flipping over. He quickly cocooned himself in Kurt's chest, somewhere safe, somewhere secure. Kurt kissed his forehead and wiped away his tears with the pad of his thumb. "For what it's worth, I think she's serious."

"Me too, I just- what if she hangs around for a while and Michi gets attached to her, oh hell, I get attached to her and she decides she doesn't want to do it anymore? What then? I refuse to let her hurt our baby like she hurt me."

"Maybe we should just give her a chance, without Michi, for a while. You two need to try and salvage your relationship before you can bring someone new in. Why don't we have her come back for lunch while she's at school and we can all talk?"

"I- okay. I think I can do that. But what about now?"

"Now you cry. Now you work on your frustrations. Now I hold you until you fall asleep."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." Kurt placed a gentle kiss to Blaine's lips and offered him a small, comforting smile.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Blaine whispered as Kurt wrapped his free arm around Blaine's waist, encouraging him to cuddle closer.

That night, well morning, Kurt did exactly as he said. He held Blaine as he cried, wordlessly comforting him until he fell asleep, eyes still wet from the tears.

* * *

The whole entire two hours they had to sleep went by way too quickly for either man's liking. Their alarm came in the form of a way too rambunctious for the time of day four year old.

"Oh Daddies! Wake up! Mommy said you have to get up! She's bringing me to school."

Kurt managed to work one eye open to be greeted by Liliana about an inch from his face. He had never been more grateful to see her up, dressed, back pack on and ready to go. "Morning Princess. Ready to go already?"

"Yea, mommy said that I have to go soon and to kiss you goodbye." Kurt smiled at her and struggled to untangle himself from Blaine without disturbing him too much. He sat up and pulled the little girl into his arms.

"I love you Princess Pain in the Butt. I'll tell Daddy that you said bye, he had a long night and I'm going to let him sleep for a little bit longer."

"Is he okay?" She asked, head to the slide, an expression of concern gracing her features.

"He will be Baby. Come on." Kurt slowly rose from the bed and led her out of the room, her tiny hand snugly in his.

After he made the necessary calls to his boss and to Gloria he went back to the bedroom coffee in hand. He took one look at Blaine's tear swollen face, sleeping peacefully and his heart broke. More than anything he wished that he could make all of his pain goes away.

He set the coffees on the bedside table and snuggled back into bed. At the disturbance Blaine started to stir.

"Morning love." He whispered as he brushed a stray curl off of his forehead.

"Mmm what time is it?" He sleepily grumbled.

"Seven thirty."

"Shit, I have to call Gloria, I'm supposed to be at work in half an hour."

"I already did."

"Kurt, you are the best." Kurt just smiled and grabbed a coffee.

"Coffee?"

"God yes. Now I've never been more convinced that you're perfect." Kurt leaned over to where Blaine was now sitting and chastely kissed him.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

Blaine sighed. "I guess I'm better." He replied before taking a sip of his coffee. "I would be lying if I didn't say there wasn't a ten year old little boy inside of me desperately wanting my mother to love me again."

Kurt took a deep breath and looked down to his own coffee, trying to hide the heartbreak in his eyes. It, of course, did not go unnoticed."

"God Kurt, I'm sorry. I'm such an asshole. I'm over hear bitching and moaning about my mother coming around and you lost yours forever. Ugh, I am so fucking self-centered."

Kurt rested his index finger on Blaine's lips, effectively shushing him. "Blaine stop. You have every right to feel every emotion that you do right now. I have dealt with my mother's passing, but there is still times that it bothers me. There always will. It does not make your self-centered or an asshole because you want to focus on yourself."

"I'm sorry my love."

"No, none of that. Let's go shower then we will invite Cecilia over for lunch."

"Um, okay. But only if you allow me to get out some of my frustrations in said shower."

Kurt laughed and jumped out of bed. "I think we need a bigger shower."

* * *

At half past eleven the doorbell rang. Blaine, not quite mentally prepared for this second meeting, was procrastinating in the bedroom. Kurt brushed his hands down his pants before answering the door.

Cecilia stood on the other side of the door much worse for wear. She looked like she hadn't gotten a moment of sleep last night. To be fair, she probably hadn't. They didn't exactly end the conversation on a high note last night. Many things were still left unresolved and many questions left unanswered. Most of those questions; however, would never have an answer.

"Good morning Cecilia, won't you come in?" She nodded her head and smiled at the (much) taller man.

"Thank you Kurt. Is Blaine home?" She asked nervously?

"Yes, he's just finishing getting ready for the day. He will be down soon. Care to join me in the kitchen? I've just started lunch."

"Sure." She said with a small smile following him to the kitchen. "You have a lovely home Kurt."

"Thank you, we are still working on it. It's only been a few months we have been here, but we want everything done by the wedding."

Kurt began sautéing chicken for their salads as Cecilia picked up the fixings to start the salad. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Cecilia spoke again. "You know, I still can't believe it was you that came to my shop that day."

"Neither can I. It was quite a shock to see you standing in my living room last night."

"I could imagine." She chuckled. "I can tell that you really love him."

"I do." He spoke proudly, not turning away from what he was doing. "I love him with all of my heart. Fates had their own idea of how life was going to turn out and, well, I can't say that I am not loving every moment of it."

"I'm glad. He deserves to be happy. He's been through so much."

"Yes, he has. Listen Cecilia," He began, turning off the burner before turning around to face her. "I am sorry if this comes off rude or too forward, but I need to know. Are you serious about coming back around? About being a part of Blaine's, a part of Liliana's life? I refuse to watch them hurt again because of you. If this is not what you want, please leave now."

A lone tear flowed down the woman's cheek as she looked Kurt right in the eye. "Kurt I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I meant every word I said at my shop. I deeply regret the decisions I have made. I am not a good mother and I am a horrible grandmother. But I want to try, I want to learn. I never stopped loving Blaine ever. Like I said, there is no excuse that can make what I did okay. Just know that I have gotten away from the grasp that his father held onto in my life and I am learning to make myself happy, to make other's happy. More than anything I want my sons back in my life. Honestly, even more than that I want to be a grandmother to the little girl, whom I am sure, is the more beautiful little girl that has ever graced the planet. I know that you are her birth father and if she is anything like you I know she will be amazing."

Kurt smiled. "Yes she is a lot like me, even more so like Blaine, he raised her magnificently, but remember, she is also part Santana."

She laughed so hard that her body shook. It was the first time in many years she laughed like that and man, did it feel amazing. "She is quite, um- unique."

"Ha! You can say it- she's a crazy bitch. But she's mine and she is really a good person."

"I can tell. And thank you Kurt."

"For what?"

"For being what I couldn't, for doing what I didn't. For being you."

Neither Kurt nor Cecilia knew that Blaine was standing just out of view listening to the entire conversation. The smile the crept across Kurt's face was not missed. And he definitely picked up on the sincerity in his mother's words.

_Maybe she is serious after all._ He thought with a smile. _Maybe._

* * *

**Shouts to Brit for making this happen. Like y'all have no idea how much I love her. Also um Murph - Glambert on Glee? I just... Don't fuck it up RIB. Until the next chapter. I hope to have it up within the next two weeks, it is mostly written, but like I said before I have some shitty things going on right now. Until next time! Much love to you all**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well beautiful people, here is the last chapter, the end of the ride. Thank you so much Britt because without you, this would not be here. There is an authors note on the bottom that I really hope you all read. Until next time 3**

* * *

Burt Hummel was a man of few words, which is why he fought with his speech that he would give tonight. Tonight, at his son's wedding. Tonight Burt could have not been prouder of his only son.

He stood in the back of the yard, side by side with the most beautiful flower girl the world has ever seen. He looked forward at the two men at the front of the aisle. His son's smile illuminated the room and his soon to be husband's smile could reach the stars.

He was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be 'giving Kurt away' but he knew that his son did not want to 'play the bride' so he took the next best thing and escorted his pride and joy down the aisle. He would never admit it to his son, but he had been easily replaced when it came to being his favorite. Even though he wouldn't put the truth to his lips his son already knew and couldn't have been happier.

The music struck up and the pair slowly began to walk down the aisle. Liliana, ever the show stopper, had to stop every step to gently place the rose petals on the carpet. Which, of course, earned a chuckle out of every attendee.

When they _finally_ reached the couple of honor Burt stopped for a moment to collect himself and to push back the tears that were burning his eyes. Once he regained his composure he quickly pulled Kurt into a tight hug, making if brief so as not to wrinkle his suit. "I love you so much." He said softly into his son's ear.

"Dad, you're going to make me cry." He smiled and looked at his son with glossy eyes before turning to Blaine. Blaine held out his hand to shake but Burt rejected it and wrapped his arms around him in such a way that only Papa Bears could do.

"I love you too. Welcome, _officially_, to the family son." He stood back and nodded at the two before taking his seat next to his wife. Liliana stayed perched between her dads in her position, taking their hands into hers. He looked a few chairs over and smiled at his son's soon-to-be mother in law. He didn't know the whole story, but he was happy that she was making an effort now. Last week, when they were both in Lima, they met for lunch and had a heart to heart. He trusted that Cecilia wanted nothing but love and positivity for the family. He also trusted that she wanted to make amends. When he told his son he could feel the joy over the phone. If Burt Hummel trusted someone with his son's happiness, they had to be the real deal.

The room looked back as Santana and Cooper began their descent down the aisle. Santana looked stunning in her plum, gathered, floor length gown alongside Cooper in his black silk tuxedo with matching tie and cummerbund. They were followed by Brittany and Finn whom, of course, matched Santana and Cooper's attire.

When all seven people were finally perched in their position, each side turned to face the other. Kurt and Blaine's eyes met with a passion neither man had ever felt before. This was happening and in that moment, both men knew that this was the best decision they ever have made in their lives.

There was a certain, indescribable spark in the air. It was something electric, something magnetic. The winds blew in every, but yet one, direction: towards Kurt and Blaine. They danced and swirled, running circles around the two men. Everyone noticed it, everyone felt it, but no one commented on it. They all just sat back and watched the universe celebrate it's work. The Ladies Destiny and Fate were rejoicing. Their aura whirling and leaping through the men, further deepening their bond.

The Justice of the Peace was finally the one to break the trance. "We are gathered before you today to join these men, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Devon Anderson, in matrimony." The smile on either man's face was enough to light the barren night sky. They each, unconsciously, held their daughter's hands a little tighter. This was all they needed, this was right.

"Kurt and Blaine's family came together in the most unusual of ways, it was as if the fate of the stars brought them here. There's no denying that feeling of love here today. There is something insurmountable in the air, something peaceful yet strong, freeing yet binding, forceful yet kind. The energy surrounding us today is paramount. I feel honored to be before you today, to unite these men as lawfully wed husbands here, at their home, with all of those who are closest and love them, _almost_ about as much as they love each other."

The last comment earned a chuckle from their guests, but Blaine and Kurt didn't notice. All they could see, hear, smell, breath, feel were themselves and Liliana.

"Kurt and Blaine decided to write their own vows. Kurt." Justice Lyra took a step back and let all the attention fall to Kurt.

"Blaine, when we decided to write our own vows I, more than anything, wanted to find something prolific, something perfect to celebrate our day. I spent hours pen to paper waiting for the precise words to fill the pages when finally it came to me. I don't need to use fancy wording and complex passages to exclaim my love for you, I just need to be me. Which is why I'm off script and completely improving this right now. Blaine, I was completely lost when I met you. You and everyone here today knows my plight, knows the struggle. I was surviving, but I wasn't living. I was just a shell of the man that I used to be, that you help me become again. It was nothing less than fate that brought us here together, as a whole family. You gave me back my life, you gave me back my heart, you gave me back my soul. I love you more than I could ever put into words and I stand here today ready to say I do and spend the rest of my life joined as one."

Tears pooled in both of their eyes as they heard sniffles in the yard. Kurt glanced over at his dad who was not even trying to hide the fact that he was crying as he wiped his tears away with the tissue that Carole forced into his hands. Kurt was certain that the man was just short of wiping his nose on his tuxedo suit, which would not have ended well for him had Kurt caught him.

Lyla speaking brought Kurt back out of his daze and into focus. "Blaine."

Blaine picked up Liliana and took a step closer to Kurt before saying his vow. "Kurt, I did have this whole speech written, memorized and rehearsed. But hearing yours just now made me realize that it wasn't good enough for you. Kurt you say that I saved you, but I honestly feel that you saved me. I didn't realize that it was possible to love someone so deeply, so intimately before I met you. It's this can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, World Series kind of love. Liliana and I had been waiting for you our entire lives we just didn't realize it. Our family is unique, but I think it's perfect that way. In only minutes you will be my husband and while I can't promise you everything will always be perfect, I can promise you this; I promise you that I will always love you. I promise to bake you cookies at least twice a year, to never go to bed angry, I promise to hold your hand and to be by your side in sickness and in health. I can't promise you forever and always, but I can promise you until the end of our time. I love you Kurt, always and forever."

Kurt was now crying and leaned in close to his almost-husband. "I can't believe you quoted 'It Takes Two.'"

"Hey it's an awesome movie." He cheekily replied, tears now freely flowing down his face as well.

"You're such a goober."

"You love it."

"Of course I do."

Lyla quietly cleared her throat to get the men's attention again. "Okay, I think it's time to do the official things before no one can see through their tears for the kiss." The guests laughed as the used the brief interlude to wipe their tears and blow their noses.

"Okay let's get to business." She said with a smile to be greeted by a sea of cameras and iPhones rising from the seats. "Kurt, do you take Blaine to be your lawfully wed husband, to be joined by love and trust, a member of the new lifetime that you, Blaine and Liliana will share?"

"I do." Kurt managed to choke out, tears burning the back of his throat.

"Do you Blaine, take Kurt to be your lawfully wed husband, to be joined by love and trust, a member of the new lifetime that you, Kurt and Liliana will share?"

"I do." Blaine made no attempt to hold back his emotions. Even though his face was wet, his smile was wide. There had never been a moment in his life where he was happier.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss your love."

Kurt and Blaine just looked at each other for a moment, both of them in that instance knew what they would do. Blaine placed Liliana on the floor, facing her family and they both immediately dropped to their knees. '_Kiss your love_.' They each pressed a lingering kiss to their daughter's cheeks.

Their family and friends ate it up. There was crying, there was laughing, and above all there were flashes. Well, that was of course until Santana happened.

"Okay, okay that was so sweet I need to go to the dentist, but come on make it official! Kiss ya man!" She yelled out from Kurt's side. They looked up at each other, eyes sparkling, and smiles wide before standing. Like a force the wind seemingly pushed them together. Just how the wind blew from two sides at once was beyond them, but they didn't question it. The two threw themselves into each other's arms as their lips met.

A spark started at Blaine's toes and traveled up his body leaving his lips to find Kurt's. It continued down Kurt's body and exited the same place it entered Blaine's. It was nothing like either man had ever experienced before, something else entirely. As they held to each other tighter the energy seemed to spiral around their bodies, forever connecting them as sound of a spoon against crystal rings throughout the yard. Cooper stood tall at the table on the patio where he sat with Santana, Brittany, and Finn. "Attention everyone. Now if this was your regular, run of the mill, wedding this is where we would introduce the couple for the first time married and yadda yadda. That's not how we roll in this family. As you can see they are already out here mingling with you people, trying to inconspicuously wipe your old woman kisses off of their cheeks." The group of family and friends laughed while Cooper paused for dramatic effect (of course).

"Normal people do the whole first dance thing first. Nope not us, because right now I decided that I want to give my speech now. I hope all of you giving speeches are ready because your time begins now."

Kurt moves his head towards Blaine and whispers into his ear. "What is wrong with your brother?"

"You know as much as I do when it comes to him. There is no predictability. I just hope that he remembers that there are children here."

"Oh dear God." They return their attention back to Cooper whom, has to be the center of attention, stood of the bench wrapping their porch.

"Well, I am here to raise a glass to my baby brother and my new baby brothers – you know my two brothers." Both Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes at the same time. "Blaine and I have been through a lot in our lives, especially Blaine. Life has thrown every single curve ball it could at him and guess what – he knocked every single one of them out of the park. Everyone here knows his history, so it's best not to dwell on the past. But something changed those months back. I came to pick up my _beautiful_ niece one day and Blaine is practically – not wait, this is Blaine, of course he was – bouncing off the furniture. I took one look at him and recognized the look in his eye. He had met someone, he met someone that was meant to make a change in him. He met Kurt. Kurt, I am so grateful that I stand before you today, able to help you celebrate your union. I love you probably more than the wee one over there-"

A loud "Hey!" could be heard across the yard being yelled by a surprised Blaine.

"Sorry little brother, but he never wa-"

"Don't finish that sentence Cooper!" Kurt yelled from their perch in the yard.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to wrap this up before I get in trouble. I love you both and I can't wait to see where life takes you both next. And next is the lovely Santana."

The crowd clapped and laughed as Cooper made his way over to Kurt and Blaine and hugged them both tightly.

"Okay, okay, your queen demands attention. And before you all roll your eyes, you know it's true." A smiled brightly as everyone chuckled. "No, but seriously this past year has been a whirl wind. You all know that Kurt is my best friend. He has been there with me through things unimaginable and things that would have broken most people. He was my rock, he was my anchor, even when he was just as broken as I was. He and I were like a hammer without a head trying to drill a stripped bit into the wall. Yes," she paused, "exactly.

"It wasn't even a year ago we were living in our tiny apartment, somehow managing to function, but forgetting how to live. Then one day, my little lost puppy got sick and had to be taken to the vet. It was there that we met the little curly haired hobbit for the first time. How were we to know that it was the beginning of happiness?

"To be honest with all of you when he began getting close to Blaine, I got jealous. I thought I was going to lose my whole life. I thought I was going lose my best friend, and the love of my life that I just got back. But Kurt is a spectacular human being. He and Blaine went above and beyond what any actual person would to make sure that I was as involved as possible. Today and every day I am so honored and blessed to be able to call you my best friend, and to call you my brother – of sorts – Blaine.

"You know Kurt, we make a pretty good team. Blaine I'm happy to have you on our team. I love you so, so much." She choked up on the last words and ran over the Kurt whom immediately wrapped himself around his best friend.

Brittany spoke next, making everyone laugh, raising every one's spirits before Finn walked up to the front. "Hey, I know it wasn't planned or anything but I really want to say something so my brother. Kurt, I know that lately I haven't been around, life took us far apart, but please remember that at the end of the day I will always love you. We had a rocky start, but at the end of the day we ended up in each other's corners.

"Kurt you taught me more on how to be a man than I think anyone other than Burt. I can't believe my first time meeting Blaine was today, and I promise you I will try to be close again. While I may not be here in person, I will always be with you in spirit, always know that no matter where you are, what time it is, what is going on, I will always been here to listen. All you have to do is speak.

"Life is too short for regrets, and I can honestly say that joining Glee club and meeting you is one thing that I will never, ever, regret.

"Now let me get off of my soap box before I ended up crying like all of you. But one last thing before I go. What you, Santana and Blaine have gone through embodies our anthem. You never once stopped believing. And because of all of you I never will either.

"I love you Kurt, welcome to the family Blaine, I can't wait to get to know you better." As he stepped back into the crowd of sniffling and sobbing people Kurt ran up to him and threw himself into his brother's arms. Kurt missed him so much, he never imagines how difficult it would be to be without this man for so long.

"Thank you Finn."

"You're welcome. I love you."

Burt hugged his boys before walking up to the patio. He cleared his throat and began his speech. "Well I'm not quite sure how I am going to top that speech, so I am not even going to try. You both know how much I love you, Blaine you know how grateful I am to you, Kurt you know how grateful I am for you.

"Blaine, I watched my son shatter into pieces. For a while I actually thought I lost my son. His physical presence was there but his spirit, his spark was gone. With you, he got I back. Because of you I got my kids back. Because of this, I owe you everything.

"Kurt every day I wake up and I grow a little bit prouder of you than I was the day before. I love you boys. I am so, so thankful that I am here to enjoy and celebrate this day with you. This is the happiest day of my life, even more so than the day you were born.

"You may think that I'm crazy, but I know your mother is here. I have felt her fire the entire day. I don't think I have felt more at peace and happier since the day we had you. I love you boys. Congratulations."

With the mention of Elizabeth the spark in the air ignited once more. It wrapped around Burt and found its way to Kurt and Blaine. They felt the electricity in their fingers and their toes. All of the tears they were shedding, even though they were happy, vanished. All that was left in its wake was pure joy.

* * *

"Okay, now that the train o' tears has finally arrived back at the station it's time for the first dance." Mercedes said as she stepped up and grabbed the microphone from the DJ. "I didn't get to say a speech but I wanted to sing this for you, so you know that I am so happy to have you back Kurt."

Mercedes began to belt out her rendition of Etta James' immortal hit 'At Last' as the two linked hands, and pulled to each other's chest. In that moment, they felt like one and the world faded away as the just swayed to words, got lost in the song.

_My lonely days are over. And life is like a song._

Their daze was broken by a little tug on their pant legs, a certain brown haired beauty wanting to cut in. "Can I dance with you too daddies?"

"Of course baby." Blaine replied as he picked her up keeping her close. The winds picked back up and danced around them, not quite touching, but close enough to feel on the hair of their arms.

The song came to an end and Finn took the microphone from Mercedes. "There was a special request for a fathers and daughter dance. They didn't give me the song they want, but I heard this and I thought it was perfect."

The instrumental track began to play in the background and all eyes focused on Finn.

_"Love is born in heavenly places  
And put on earth to fill empty spaces  
Then given to the Spirit of someone, just like you._

"The father smiles, a tear falls from his eye  
And with that tear an angel flies  
A witness to love as it fell to the earth  
Sweet gentle soul, I was there for your birth

"God smiles and angels fly  
Heaven opens wide  
So angels can fly . . ."

The two men cried as they listened to the words of the song Finn had chosen for them. They watched, almost in slow motion as her dress blew in the wind, her hair bounced as she moved. This moment right here was perfection.

_"You were a child but for a minute  
I tried to cherish each moment as we spent it  
I hope that I took enough time on my way  
To give you my heart, at the start of each day."_

"Excuse me." The heard a burly voice mention from over their shoulder. Kurt turned around to see his father standing there. "May I have this dance?" He asked holding his hands out for his granddaughter to grasp.

"Of course." The replied simultaneously letting go of her hands. The watched as he pulled her about fifteen feet away from them. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as they watched Burt and Liliana dance together.

_"I made plans as you would grow up  
Had hopes and dreams how things would end up  
I pondered my guidance, at times I would doubt  
But it's truly divine the way you have turned out."_

They watched as she looked up at him, eyes sparkling in the sun, smiling wide as the oceans. She was standing on his feet as he led her in their dance. Well it was more of a side to side sway because Burt Hummel was not a dancer, but it was priceless.

They watched as the winds swirled around their father/in-law and daughter. It was something out of a fairy tale, something that only the two of them saw. The watched as the winds seemed to dance along with them.

_"My seed has blossomed into a flower  
This day will become one of your greatest hours  
So I open up my hands and my heart with pride."_

Kurt took Blaine's hand into his and held on as tightly as I could. "You know Blaine,"

"Yea Baby?" He replied pressing his body into his husband's, both still watching the precious scene before them.

"I think, I think she's going to dance."

**END**

* * *

**Song used is Tony Ransom - When Angels Fly & I hope you all see what I did there.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was quite a ride and the amount of you that have followed, favorite, rated, and enjoyed this is mind boggling. Thank you for letting me use this as an outlet. I love each and every one of you. You all fucking rock.**

**But this Author's Note comes with a heavy heart. This week we learned of Cory's passing and, I for one, am devastated. I dedicate this story of love lost and found in his memory. His body may be gone but his spirit will live on in the hearts of many. It's an extremely hard time for us as a fandom and it's important to remember a few things. Firstly, it's okay to cry, it's okay to be sad. Secondly, we all know that Cory had his demons. We must not remember him because of this, but rather learn from it. He was much more than his addiction he did so many good things for this world. Lastly, I have had the unfortunate experiences to lose many friends and family over the years to almost everything imaginable. Be empathetic to others. Let his loved ones grieve in private but if you have the opportunity tell them how much you appreciate and love them.**

**It is no secret that I was not Finn's biggest fan but my heart had a ten thousand foot tall Canadian sized soft spot for Cory and its broken for him. I will not be writing Finn out of this 'verse if I continue it (not that he was a main character anyway) but it hurts too much to think about.**

**Rest easy big guy - and everyone - love the one you're with.**

***See you all at the sequel***


End file.
